


百草缭乱

by leng3ji3ran3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 总攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 87,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leng3ji3ran3/pseuds/leng3ji3ran3
Summary: 妖怪与人类共存的背景，NP向，弱攻强受向，存在双性，走肾走心的故事：）





	1. 日常篇

越耀背着画具走在山路上，阳光刚刚好，晒在身上暖洋洋的。  
“好，那就这里好了。”走到半山腰上时他终于看到一处风景优美又适合画画的地方，便将肩上背着的沉重画架放在地上撑起来，将准备好的画板和画纸放上去，他刚准备作画，就听到草丛中传来奇怪的骚动声，他心里一惊：难不成是妖怪吗？  
不知道在何时起妖怪和人类和平共处了几百年，当然在城市中妖怪相当罕见，因为是人类的聚集地，但在荒芜和茂密的森林里，则是妖怪所聚集的地方。虽然越耀是普通人，没有任何灵力，但还是凭着自家竹马所赠送的护身符单枪匹马来到这里。再者，他也算是认识不少妖怪，并且不是所有妖怪嗜好吃人类，也存在与人为善的妖怪。再加上他们都和人类相处那么多年，也没出什么事情。越耀只当是遇到什么小妖怪，便不动声色地将挂在脖子上的护身符拿出来。  
“救命啊……救命啊……”然而他没有想到的是突然冒出的妖怪非但不是前来伤人的，而是找他求助的。他看着眼前的绿皮小妖怪，此时它正惊慌失措地往自己方向跑来。  
“诶？”越耀还没有反应过来，就感觉到原本握在手心里的护身符被一股力量猛地一抽。等他反应过来，手中的护身符就这样子被人抢走了。  
“嘻嘻，真是傻蛋呢！”对方抢完后见越耀没有依仗后便吐吐舌头笑道：“让你放松警惕！”  
“糟糕！”竹马送给自己的护身符只能阻碍有恶意的大妖怪对自己发动的袭击，如果是普通的小妖怪，根本不会有任何作用。等护身符被夺走后，越耀下意识追着绿皮妖怪而去，结果他刚跑动几步，就听到背后的骚动从细微变成轰鸣作响的震动。  
他下意识回头，却看到不知道在何时出现一个冒着浓重妖气的庞然大物，正愤怒地咆哮着：“小贼！看你哪里跑！”这种话向自己冲来。  
“等等！我不是偷你东西的人！我刚才也被偷了东西！”越耀下意识想要解释，但是因为重宝被偷走的大妖怪来说，眼前的人类和偷他东西的小妖有着一样的气息，很有可能就是他指使的！他便举起手中的大锤，二话不说就往越耀所站位置砸来。  
“咣当！”越耀刚买的新画具就这样子砸成了碎片。“糟糕了——”没有护身符他根本就抵挡不住这妖怪，越耀连东西都没有捡地便往森林深处里跑去。“砰、砰、砰！”背后追着的脚步声一直紧跟在背后，看样子是将自己和那个绿皮妖怪当成一伙了。他先是内心苦笑一声，便加快脚下的步伐，幸好在弟弟没有去学校前每天都陪他一起训练，虽然至今都没有觉醒所谓的异能力，但体格比起一般人要好上太多，再加上那大妖怪体型庞大，在森林里行动艰难，越耀便将对方甩出去一小段距离，但即使这样子，他也不敢放松，因为他太清楚妖怪这种生物了，一旦盯上猎物，绝对是不死不休的。  
“唉……”说实话这个森林他也相当不熟悉，纯粹只是为了寻找新的绘画地而选择这里，没有想到居然会出这种事情。“回去大概会被羽辉骂死吧……”他想起自家竹马生气的脸时，不由深深叹口气。  
“等等、诶诶？”就在他如同没头苍蝇般乱窜时，他好像踩到了脚下有一根类似绳子般的东西。“这是什么？”他没多想便蹲下身子将地上这根绳子捡起来，等他捡起后才意识到这根绳子恐怕不是普通的绳子，而是结界！  
在更久一点的古代，稀奇古怪妖怪盛行，为了遏制妖怪们的蔓延，人类中拥有封印力量的一群人就煞费苦心地将妖怪中最为强大的封印起来，而这根红色绳子则代表封印他们的屏障！但光是有封印可不行，几乎大部分结界都重兵把守或者是有强大的灵能力世家把持，但越耀所选择的地方不过是相当普通的山，并没有任何特殊气息，怎么想都不觉得是有结界的地方，可这里怎么会有代表结界的绳子呢？  
一旦意识到这是结界之后，越耀便吓得连忙把手中的绳子给扔了。  
“啪嗒！”就在他扔下绳子的那瞬间，绳子却诡异地自燃起来。“等等！怎么会！”难不成是自己的行为吗？他有些不敢置信，毕竟结界都是集大成者所制作，怎么可能会因为身为普通的他捡起结界绳子就破坏呢？  
越耀还来不及细想，就开始听到背后追来的地动山摇之声：“小贼！看你哪里跑！”  
——糟糕！在他恍惚结界的变化时，追在他身后的妖怪顺着他的气息赶到了！  
“哼！这么弱小的人类居然敢偷我的秘宝！”这妖怪有着狰狞的外表，两颗巨大獠牙高高翘起，庞大的身躯光是走动就引起地面阵阵晃动。  
“我可抓到你了！”他二话不说就伸手就将越耀抓到手心里，试图靠手劲捏死他。  
“唔唔！”全身骨头因为挤压发出咔擦咔擦的声响，越耀不由发出痛苦的呻吟，他动弹不得，作为普通人类的他来说还是太弱小了：“难不成我就真的要死了吗？”他内心冒出绝望，心想着羽辉和弟弟得知自己的死讯会露出怎么样的表情呢？  
就在他以为自己会死于非命之时，他听到一个清脆稚嫩的声音：“我找到你了！”他还没意识到这声音来自哪里，就听到一声剧烈的爆炸，原本紧紧攥紧他身体的大妖怪发出痛楚的惨叫声：“啊啊啊啊——！”然后是鲜血飞溅，喷溅在他全身的滋味。  
“这是什么啊……”越耀因为失重而摔倒在地上，而脸颊整个都被妖怪滚烫的鲜血所沾满，他急忙伸手用袖子胡乱擦下脸好让他看清楚究竟发生了什么事情，他便意识到有什么不对劲的了。  
身后的大妖怪被什么可怕利器一劈两半，脸上还充斥着尚未退却的惊恐之色，甚至肠子和血肉全都胡乱丢在地上。  
“恶——恶——唔……”他哪里见过这么凶残的场面，不由连忙扭头干呕着。  
“这到底发生了什么事情啊……”为什么想要将自己杀死的大妖怪却莫名其妙死去呢？  
“我终于找到你了！”就在他正在寻思之际，听到背后再次传来之前听到的声音。这声音听上去不过是十四五岁的少年音，尚未变声的嗓音显得纤细又可爱。等越耀迟疑后转头，却看到面前站着一位全身赤裸的少年，白净秀气惹人怜爱，就连胸膛前两颗乳头也是粉粉嫩嫩，可口极了。但是越耀却不敢做任何行为，因为在少年手中拿着一把和他身高差不多的长剑，而上面正沾染着斑驳的鲜血，刚才的大妖怪是他一刀斩断的。  
越耀有种不寒而栗的滋味，他什么都没多想就扭头就跑。  
“等等我啊！”就在他刚踏出几步时，这赤裸的少年如同瞬移般再次出现在他的面前，并且伸手抓住他的袖子。  
“！”越耀下意识想要缩手，但是却按捺不住少年的手劲极大，明明是如柔荑般的芊芊细手，手劲却比他一个成年男人都要大上几倍。他原本以为对方会对自己做什么，没有想到少年却在看到他满脸的防备后沮丧地说：“为什么要不理我啊……哥哥……”  
他一声“哥哥”反倒是让越耀有些猜想：难不成少年是认错了人？  
“我虽然有个弟弟，但不是你啊，你是不是认错人了？”他抱着一丝希望试图提醒对方。  
“不是，你就是哥哥啊。”少年见越耀满脸都不信模样，不由急忙叫道：“你说好要娶我为妻的，我都等了上万年啦！”  
“！”娶我为妻？上万年？这几个词语就如同炸弹般连环在耳边爆炸起来，一时之间让越耀不知道该说什么才好，他连忙伸手抓住少年的双肩道：“我只是个普通的人类，今年才二十五岁，你肯定认错人了。”  
“而且……娶你为妻……”他快要搞不清楚少年的目的了。  
“可是你就是哥哥啊。”少年用亮晶晶的眼神盯着越耀道：“你的气味和长相和哥哥一模一样呢！”  
“这……”越耀有些无奈，他该怎么劝服少年呢？  
“要不你先穿上衣服吧？”见少年到现在都是全身赤裸的，虽然这里荒无人烟，但考虑到对方可能会受凉，越耀便脱下自己的外衣递给他道：“你要不先穿上吧。”  
“哥哥的气味……”没有想到少年接过他递给的衣服后，将脑袋埋进衣服里后，仔细在嗅干净里面的气味，然后白皙的皮肤开始泛起粉红的颜色，双腿间垂荡的那根稚嫩的阳物像是惊醒般地抬头起来。  
见到他这种反应，越耀开始后悔递给他衣服的行为：这少年怎么好像吃了春药般的反应？  
“哥哥……好奇怪啊……”将外衣胡乱套在身上之后，少年低头看着自己高高翘起的阳物，满脸是好奇地问：“为什么我这个位置会变得好硬好热呢？”


	2. 第二章

“这个……”越耀尴尬起来，难不成他该和少年解释这是男人正常拥有的勃起现象，但看着少年纯洁不含任何情欲的眼神，他犹豫起来：看年纪对方也不过是孩子，大概是从未经历过这种事情吧？再加上他说什么娶他为妻这种话，更加让越耀认定对方没长大了。  
他弟弟小时候也说过这样的傻话，结果等觉醒灵力之后，就愈发对自己冷淡了。越耀也知道是因为没用，直到现在也没觉醒任何能力，对于光是天赋就惊人的弟弟来说，他多半像是个拖后腿的，也难怪弟弟不喜欢自己。  
“哥哥……怎么了？”少年见越耀陷入沉思，不由摇摇他的手臂道：“我好难受啊……求求你帮帮我。”  
“额……”被一再催促的越耀脸颊微微泛红起来，他本身就不善于做这种事情，因为是被收养长大的，他活得总是无比小心，即使长到25岁经历最多的无非是用五指姑娘自慰几次，哪里见过少年这种完全奔放的架势，即使套了一件外套，纽扣都没有扭上，松松垮垮地穿在身上，时不时还露出胸口两点红缨，很想让人摸摸舔舔。  
但看着少年手中的长刀和刚才被杀死的大妖怪就可以料想他绝对不是像是外表那么柔弱的少年，甚至说不定是相当可怕的另一种存在，但说来奇怪越耀并没有觉得少年危险，大概是他称呼自己为“哥哥”的关系吧，让他觉得格外亲切。  
“哥哥是担心被人看到吗？”少年见越耀迟迟没有说什么，不由下意识认为自己发生的这种异变是相当羞耻的事情便提议道：“没事的，哥哥，我可以带你去安全的地方。”他话刚说完，越耀只觉得眼前一黑，再一闪后便出现在某个类似山洞的地方。  
“这里是……”他好生好奇地询问。  
“刚才被我杀死的那家伙的家啦，反正他都死了。”少年轻描带写地解释着，然后便打了一个响指，一层薄薄的水膜就出现在山洞口，将其堵住。  
“哥哥，快来帮帮我啊。”见万事俱备，少年也就相当不耐烦地往山洞里唯一算是柔软的草堆上一坐，张开白嫩的双腿，盯着依旧翘起的阳物道：“这个是什么啊，可以砍掉吗？”见少年一言不合就开始往血腥的方向发展，越耀不由连忙冲到他面前，然后跟他解释道：“这个是男性独有的生殖器，叫阴茎。如果砍掉的话，你会很疼的！”  
“很疼？”少年皱皱眉道：“生殖器是什么？为什么阴茎会变硬变热呢？”  
“这个……”越耀开始犯难了，他怎么觉得少年似乎完全不懂人事，就连生殖器是什么都不知道。他只好硬着头皮坐在他旁边，然后支支吾吾地解释起来：“男人的生殖器就是……可以让女性怀孕的东西。”  
“可是我也可以怀孕啊？”少年好奇地问：“那么我是女性吗？”  
“咳咳咳……”越耀差点喷出来，少年没搞错吧？男性怎么可能会怀孕呢？他深深觉得对方肯定是被人灌输了错误的知识，他一定得帮忙纠正过来才行！大概是看待少年真的是如同看待弟弟般的感觉一样，他不由语重心长地说：“女性的话是没有阴茎的，而是有子宫和阴道，当男性的阴茎插进女性的阴道里时，并且将精液射入子宫，女性就有一定几率怀孕，等十个月后就会产生新生命，也就是我们的到来。”  
“唔……为什么哥哥说的话我完全不懂呢？”少年听得晕头转向，压根没有心思放在这个上面，他着急的却是如同让这个所谓阴茎的东西平静下来，现在硬得他走路都不方便，他加紧双腿试图让阴茎平静下来，结果却嗅到坐在隔壁越耀的气味，不由红得更加厉害了，就连分身前端的龟头处也开始冒出白色的液体。  
越耀见少年这副模样明显就是情欲上头，如果不好好纾解恐怕会相当难受，所以他便起身站在少年的面前，然后单膝跪下来，伸手抓住少年早就硬得发烫的阳物。少年的性器因为年纪并不算庞大，甚至还包裹在包皮里，越耀先是小心翼翼地外头的包皮剥开，然后摸向其龟头。  
“啊——！”在被握住的那刻，少年发出如同小兽般舒服的呻吟声，陌生的快感忍不住让他淫叫起来：“好舒服啊……哥哥……好舒服……”即使越耀的撸动技巧并不算高潮，但还是让他刺激得眼睛泛红：“嗯啊……快点啊……哥哥……咿呀……”他的叫喊声让越耀产生一种异样的背德感，明明两人并没有任何血缘关系，但是眼前双腿打开的少年却喘息地叫着自己“哥哥”。  
少年明明纯白得如同一张白纸，但是却此时在自己的爱抚下表现出淫乱的一面。越耀用一只手揉搓着他肉棒两侧的睾丸，顺着上面的阴毛来回爱抚，甚至还按压一会儿会阴处，而另一只手则在龟头上的软沟处来回打转，没一会儿就让少年陷入高潮而尖叫起来：“啊啊啊……要不行了……哥哥！”  
呼喊声过后，少年的分身前端喷射出一道白色乳液，并且他脸上还满满都停留着尚未散去的快感。少年喘着粗气似乎想要平静自己的呼吸，越耀见他的阳物稍微软下来，就将身上的衣服撕下一小块，将少年阴茎上面尚未滴落的精液全都擦拭干净。  
“好了，这下子就行了呢。”即使做完这些，越耀也试图用相当平静的口气说着。  
“哇哦，好舒服呢，哥哥。”少年满脸兴奋地跟他倾诉道：“这是我之前从未体会的快感，能够再来几次吗？”  
“不行呢，你年纪还小，如果纵欲过度可不好。”见少年不过十四岁的年纪，越耀不由奉劝道：“如果不是正常勃起的话，还是不要多乱碰比较好。”  
“可是……”  
“好了，我得走了。”见任务完成，越耀不由从地上站起来，试图往水膜方向走去，但是他还没有走几步，就被一股大力猛地拉回在草堆上。  
“你——！”他自然知道是少年的任性，不由试图劝告他：“还有什么事情吗？”  
“哥哥……你身下也有这个诶！”万万没有想到，少年二话不说就将他的裤子强行撕开，就连里面的平角内裤也没有放过。  
“等等——你不能对我做这事情！”越耀试图挣扎，但是没有想到少年二话不说就拿旁边的几根绳子将他的双手抬起后捆在头顶上。“哥哥，不许妨碍我！”少年鼓鼓脸颊生气地说：“哥哥每次都这样，总是把我当成小孩子！”  
“可你明明就是小孩子啊……”越耀苦笑。  
“虽然我还没成年，都活了几万岁啦，哥哥。”  
“你没在开玩笑吧？人类怎么可能活几万岁呢？”  
“啊……哥哥难道不记得了吗？”少年见越耀完全没有料想到他的真实年龄后，不由凑近他的脸颊道：“哥哥你大概是失忆了，但是不要紧，我全都记得呢。”  
“我说，你肯定搞错人了！”越耀见他眼神又开始往自己双腿间沉睡的阳具上望去，下意识不好地反驳道：“我都不知道你的名字，也从不认识你！”  
“我是觉啊，哥哥。”觉伸出右手，小心翼翼地将越耀努力挡住的分身拨了出来，然后感叹道：“哥哥这里怎么比我大好多诶……”他好奇地伸手用指甲戳了戳越耀的肉棒。  
“嘶——！”即使他用得在小心，对于越耀来说还是相当巨大的撞击，更何况是那么柔软又娇嫩的地方，很快他就因为疼痛而脸皱成一团。  
“啊……糟糕了……我闯祸了对不对……”见越耀这副模样，觉满脸沮丧地说：“我果然做什么都不好呢！但是没有关系，我有办法可以治疗哥哥身上的伤口呢！”他信心满满地说，然后下秒就低头往那因为疼痛而有些发红的分身上舔去。  
少年柔软的舌头正在那越耀的分身上来回舔舐着。  
“你……在做什么啊……”越耀只觉得原本平静的阳物在少年并不算成熟的技巧下慢慢勃起，他哪里受过这种刺激，他只觉得自己充血的部位被什么湿热的东西来回爱抚着，不由从喉咙里发出细微的呻吟：“快……快停下啊你……”  
“哇哦，这个是哥哥的生殖器吗？”没有想到少年却开始回想起刚才的越耀所教导的内容，不由像是学到什么好玩的东西般认真地说：“比我的大好多呢，不过现在也像我刚才那样变得又硬又烫诶？”  
“快点松开我！”感觉自己就快变成砧板上鱼肉的越耀拼命晃动着双手，试图挣脱开，但是少年绑住的技巧太好了，他不管尝试几次都没办法成功。  
“不要，我也想帮哥哥嘛。”觉摇摇头，拒绝了越耀的请求：“既然哥哥生殖器都站起来了，是不是可以插入我的阴道里，让我怀孕呢？”他一本正经地说出这种毫无廉耻的话。  
“你……在说什么鬼话，你不是男性吗？”越耀有种如遭雷劈的感觉，觉怎么还提到怀孕这种事情，明明他是男性，根本没有阴道啊？  
“唔……对哦，差点忘了问哥哥，阴道在哪里啊？”觉避开越耀的回答，不由凑近几分道：“我想要成为哥哥的妻子嘛，所以告诉我好不好。”  
“！”越耀只觉得对方根本不讲任何道理，不由紧紧闭上嘴，这下子什么都不肯说了。


	3. 第三章

即使越耀不肯说出答案，少年也并没有生气，而是饶有兴趣地在探索着他身上的一切。看着正在因为性欲而勃起的肉棒，他先是学习着越耀对他所做的一切用手帮其套弄了一遍，等看着越耀因为情欲而喘着粗气后，他不由得意地用大腿根磨蹭着对方勃起的欲望，等看到龟头处吐露出白色的液体后，他便弯下腰伸出舌头尝了尝那股液体。  
“唔，好奇怪的味道。”他露出一种不明白表情，嘴角上还沾染着零星的浊液：“但是……诶？”觉却因为嗅到越耀的气息而再次兴奋起来，他低头看了眼双腿，刚刚发泄过一次而垂荡下去的阳具再次充血站了起来。他不太理解地歪歪头道：“哥哥，怎么又……”  
“哈……你快点放开我！”越耀来回摇晃着手臂，试图将绑住自己的绳索给挣脱开：“你到底想怎么样！”他现在倒是彻底看清楚了，自己的一时心软换来的就是对方再三的进犯，他试图用语言说服觉：“你放开我，我慢慢跟你讲。”  
“我才不要！放开哥哥的话，你就不能让我做什么了。”觉摇头拒绝道：“我要自己来嘛。”  
“你——”越耀刚想训斥，结果被对方的下一步行为吓了一大跳。觉二话不说就将压在自己的身上，让越耀翘起的肉棒来回摩擦着他的会阴处。“好舒服啊……这样子做……”他像是初次尝试游戏的小孩子，非常得意地来回摆弄，并且隐隐有几次触碰到他柔软的穴口。  
越耀被他这一行为吓得是魂飞魄散，幸好觉对插入这种事情完全没有概念，否则现在的他就跟震动棒没啥区别了。他还是第一次遇到这种事情，少年并不沉重，甚至双腿间的皮肤相当柔滑，和自己因为长期锻炼而稍微有点肌肉的大腿来说是天差地别的。  
“嗯……哈……”觉不听他说任何话，自说自话就拿着他的阳具玩起来，时不时用夹紧的双腿磨蹭，越耀只能往往看着对方白嫩的腿间偶尔露出的一抹粉嫩，即使知道自己并不喜欢男性也忍不住呼吸加重起来。  
“别……别这样了……”他的呼吸变粗，身下的肉棒更是硬得肿胀，想要发泄出来。  
“这里……是我的阴道吗？”少年注意到每当越耀的这块硬物触碰到自己臀部间那柔嫩之处时所传来的瘙痒感，他便故意用那块轻微张合的穴口去蹭着越耀的硬物，看着硬物更加变得滚烫，他便像是明白什么地开口问道。  
“才不是——！”哪里能接受这样子就被人强了，越耀下意识反驳道。  
“哥哥，你在撒谎呢。”觉自然是察觉到他话语中的谎言，不由得意地轻笑着：“被我发现了，这就是阴道对吧？”他像是学习到什么有意思知识般向越耀炫耀着：“那把你这个插进我这里就行了吗？”他苦恼地开始摸索怎么样才能实现自己的目的。  
“觉……听话……这个不该是你该学会的事情……”越耀仍然苦苦挣扎，但是却架不住跃跃欲试的觉将手指插进了自己的穴口里。  
“嘶……”因为从未容纳过异物的地方被插进了一根手指，他不由皱起眉头：“有点难受呢……哥哥……”  
“知道疼那就收手啊！”本来男性之间就不该进行这种行为，再说了现在没有润滑剂，觉肯定进行地相当困难。等等，我怎么在想这种事情！越耀意识到自己的思维被觉带跑偏后急忙说道：“快点松开我，别玩了！”  
“不要！我要成为哥哥的新娘，这是约定好的事情。”觉严肃地说。  
“我天——”难不成我真的要被这少年做这种邪恶的事情了吗？越耀在内心大呼糟糕，即使情欲上头的他还是有正常的伦理道德，对着只有14岁的少年出手，要简直是道德沦丧！  
“轰隆——！”就在他满心懊恼该怎么办的时候，他听到不远处山洞发出一阵天摇地晃地声响，剧烈的爆炸将洞口前的水膜给炸开，一个身影就这么走了过来。  
“是敌人吗？”被打断游戏的觉便将手指从身下抽出来，将放在地上的长剑捡起，以咄咄逼人的姿态凝望着进犯的来人。  
“越耀，你没事吧！”对方一开口，越耀因为外人闯入而僵硬的脸色而一下子好转了，是他的竹马羽辉！他不由激动地高声叫道：“羽辉，我在这里！快来救我！”  
羽辉一听越耀语气那么激烈，以为他发生什么大事，不由连忙跑上前来，结果却看到只穿着越耀那件外衣全身赤裸的觉和躺在草丛堆里双手被束缚摆在头顶的越耀，并且越耀的裤子还被撕碎在一边，两个人都是性器高高昂起的模样。  
他先是一愣，然后脸涨得通红：“你们、你们在做什么没节操的事情啊！”愤怒的他二话不说就扔出去几把光箭，也不管射中方向是哪里，只听到接二连三的爆炸声在头顶炸开。要不是越耀被觉好好地保护了，他肯定也在这场爆炸中重伤，越耀见自家竹马就跟炸开毛般到处投掷武器，不由急忙喊道：“羽辉！你注意点啊！我还在呢！”  
“诱奸未成年的人还是给我去死一死吧！”羽辉自然是注意到觉的年纪不大，不由咬牙切齿道：“我还以为你失去护身符是被什么妖怪叼走呢！害我马不停蹄地赶到这里，结果却看到你现在这个人渣和小孩子在那里亲亲我我，你这个……”他俊美的侧脸此时被羞辱和恼火充斥满，不由嚎叫道：“变态！幼童控！畜生！”  
听到对方一连串的指控，越耀听得头都大了，他不断试图稳定自家竹马的心情：“冷静点啊……羽辉，没看到我是被绑着的吗？我是完全被威胁啊！”  
“够了吧你，明显就是你这个人渣意图不轨啊！”他高举着手中的符咒，无穷的妖力在他手心凝聚着：“给我去死一死吧——！”  
结果这一次他并没有扔到越耀身上，而是标准对付在觉的身上。  
没有反应过来的觉自然是伸手开始挡，结果他刚松开抓住越耀的手，羽辉便以极快的步伐，往前踩几步后瞬间出现在越耀的面前，然后二话不说就将他拉起来，再次瞬移到洞口位置。  
“你在哪里遇到这家伙的？”和刚才的破口大骂完全截然相反的是，羽辉现在表情严肃地问越耀道：“这家伙不是人类也不是妖怪，他是什么？”  
“我知道那就有鬼了……”越耀连连摇头道：“他莫名其妙出现，又莫名其妙缠住我，真是够呛。”  
“哦？缠住？”羽辉不由狠狠拧了一把越耀的手臂，冷笑道：“我看你是很享受的样子吗？都勃起了啊！”  
“才没有！”越耀连忙摇着脑袋道：“我又不喜欢男人，而且对未成年下手这种事情我有那么人渣吗？”  
在越耀提及不喜欢男性的时候，羽辉明显眼神一黯，但是他很快就拎着越耀往外跑去，因为他感觉到刚才自己使用的符咒已经被对方挣脱开了，如果不加紧速度的话，恐怕会被追上的！虽然不知道对方到底实力如何，但是感觉不到任何气息总让他心里发毛。  
“你居然抓走哥哥——！”就在两人跑远一段距离后，背后传来愤怒的咆哮声：“哥哥是我一个人的！”  
“你弟弟？”羽辉一边以尽快的步伐在森林间来回跳跃着，即使手提着越耀也速度并没有放慢多少。顺带一说越耀的裤子早就他以有碍市容这一说法用法术回归到原本的裤子模样了。  
“哪是我弟弟……我弟弟你不知道吗？”越耀对着羽辉的打趣很是无语：“还是快点想想该怎么逃脱吧！”  
“没事，我早就准备好传送门了！”如果就这么开战的话很有可能伤及越耀，羽辉便将早就准备好的传送门拉开，以极快的速度将两人带回越耀的家里。  
“哈……哈……终于没事了！”等确定待在具有安全感的家里后，越耀终于松口气瘫软下来：“真是把我吓个够呛。”  
“是艳福不浅吧。”羽辉熟门熟路地走到客厅开始泡茶：“先给我老老实实交代到底发生了什么事情！”他就像是探察丈夫是否偷情的妻子般一本正经地盯着越耀看着。  
“唔……说来话长……”越耀便将自己护身符被抢，然后被大妖怪追杀，在以为会被杀死的那瞬间冒出这神秘少年觉的故事讲给羽辉听。  
“这么说来……你很有可能破坏了封印，而封印里出来的人，就是觉了。”听完他的说法后，羽辉下判断道：“这么说来，还是你活该啊！”  
“你在想什么呢！明明是我贞操差点失守好吗！”越耀无语地反驳。他的竹马比自己小了快7岁，按道理来说两个人应该是不该有任何交集的，但和羽辉认识是在庙会上面，当时羽辉才不过五岁大，因为小时候身体不好不得不穿着女装。而那时候因为和带他来的人走散了，穿着女装可爱得像是洋娃娃的他自然被几个小流氓在纠缠，路见不平的越耀则出手相助，两人就因此认识了。  
后来两人就一直保持着稳定的友谊，即使羽辉觉醒妖族身份被带回本家后，他们的友谊也并没有改变什么。  
在越耀看来，羽辉就像是他另外一个弟弟般，从小到大都呵护他保护他，但渐渐地他也意识到自己和羽辉还有自家弟弟的差距，他们一个是四大妖怪世家族长的亲弟弟，一个是前途无量的灵能力者，不管怎么说都和自己人类的身份天差地别。  
唉，这样子保持轻松的日子，又能维持多久呢？


	4. 第四章

“你还是去洗个澡吧。”等安定下来之后，羽辉用嫌弃的语气催促越耀道：“身上一股怪味！”  
“哦哦，我差点忘了！”被觉这么玩弄身体后，的确身上还残留少许精液的味道，被羽辉提醒之后，越耀也觉得浑身不自在，便去浴室准备清洗一番。  
等他的身影消失后，原本一脸嫌弃的羽辉却露出截然相反的表情：“真是差一点呢……”他低低地说道。他快要忍不住了，当看到越耀赤裸着下半身的模样，哪怕瞥了一眼就让他看清楚对方的身体构造，那刻他就呼吸加重血液沸腾起来。  
他小时候便意识到越耀和其他人是不一样的，因为幼时的他因为身体太虚弱，一度被认为是废人。在妖怪的家族里，力量就是一切，只有力量才能让所有人臣服，对于都不知道能活多久的羽辉来说  
，自然是早早被抛弃在家族的核心区域，哪怕有个天才哥哥也不例外。  
即使这样，他的哥哥还是排众难将自己送到了一个偏僻的小村庄里，只能麻烦当地的居民照顾他，而穿女装只是希望他能够活久一点。但生性敏感的羽辉并不喜欢被人监视，于是就在夏日祭上面逃出去，想要看看外面的世界，结果却被一群人类纠缠，即使他曾经学习过不少法术，但他的身体还是在太糟糕了，甚至撑不了几回合。  
眼见着衣服就要被扒光，自己男性身份即将暴露之时，越耀就是这样子从天而降的，善于打斗的他自然是将所有小流氓打趴下。而那个时候因为混乱，羽辉的外衣其实已经落下，越耀早就知道他是男性身份，但他从不过问自己为何要穿女装，而是细心地帮自己把衣服收拾好。  
在那一刻，自己的心恐怕就沦陷了吧？  
即使到后来，自家哥哥成为妖族的族长，也将自己带回本家，并且花了很大力气帮自己调养身体，说来奇怪一旦身体恢复正常之后，学习法术和战斗能力比起哥哥都要优秀百倍，甚至有传言说自己有机会能达到传说中的巅峰。  
可是羽辉心里一直惦记的，无疑只有身为人类的越耀了。  
即使年纪比他小上很多岁，即使越耀是人类，但羽辉还是喜欢对方。为此哥哥还一直对越耀有所抵触，并且再三提醒着自己：羽辉，你得知道自己的身份，我虽然不反对你和其他人成为朋友，但是你得对自己的朋友能力有所选择。  
即使后来越耀的弟弟成为人类之中天才的代表，哥哥依旧没有改变对越耀的偏见，反倒认为越耀这种身在福中不知福的状态十分生气。  
越耀似乎天生就对这种法术相当不感兴趣，不仅驱动不了任何灵力，甚至连一般人能够达到的基础都做不到，虽然他善于战斗，但身体之间的搏斗和他们这种力量是天差地别的，甚至可以说是他们轻而易举可以掐死的存在。  
即使在哥哥的再三敲打之下，羽辉还是假装看不到外面的威胁，每逢假期就待在越耀这里享受属于他的世界，而现在却看到莫名其妙出现的一个少年对着越耀做着自己渴望已久的事情，这何不让他生气呢？  
这可是自己细心呵护，不想玷污的存在啊！  
“羽辉，我洗完了，你要洗吗？”就在羽辉回想过去的时候，越耀从浴室里满身水汽地走出来，他的头上还随意裹着一团毛巾，穿着家居服的越耀擦着头发建议道，他记得好友也因为带着自己落荒而逃沾满尘土。  
“行。”羽辉并没有拒绝，而是瞥见越耀身上松垮的睡衣，不由脸红道：“你就不能穿严实点吗？会着凉的！”  
“诶诶诶？现在不是才五月吗？”越耀嘟囔了一句。  
“哼。”冷哼完的羽辉便直接走进了浴室，甚至连换洗的衣服都没拿，等越耀发现的时候，便敲敲浴室的门道：“羽辉，你的衣服没拿，我帮你放门口还是……”  
“你拿进来吧。”对方的声音通过水汽变得模糊极了，让越耀有些分不清楚他的真实意思，不过既然让自己拿进来那就——他并没有多想地拧开门便这样走进去。  
“淅淅沥沥——”他先是听到这种声音，然后抬头便看到正在清洗身体的羽辉，他正全拿着花洒将身上的泡沫冲洗干净，每当一层泡沫冲后，白皙柔嫩的肌肤便这样裸露在外面，银发青年仿佛没有注意到有人闯入般倘若无人地开始摸着自己的性器。  
色泽红润的阴茎旁边居然没有一根阴毛，就像是上好的器皿，粉嫩的颜色昭示主人并没有怎么使用过它的痕迹。在他轻轻揉搓几下肉棒后，羽辉原本就因为水蒸气而微微发红的脸庞变得更加红润，纤细的腰肢上满满都是尚未低落的水珠，他胸前的两点双乳微微翘起，正逐渐变成深沉的颜色。  
“唔……啊……”他低低地发出呻吟声，丝毫没有注意到越耀正在以目瞪口呆的眼神看着他。  
羽辉原本就长得相当艳丽，不仅因为小时候他打扮成女生的关系而总是充斥满一股幽雅柔媚的气质，再加上他本来就身材纤细皮肤雪白，再加上根本没有男性的腿毛，如果不是看到他昂起的性器，恐怕越耀都会把他当成是女性吧。  
但越耀并没有多想，他纯粹以为不小心碰到对方正在自慰的场面，便匆匆忙忙丢下羽辉的换洗衣服便这样子开门出去了。  
等听到门发出“啪嗒”一声的声响后，羽辉才磨着牙生气道：“为什么我都这么色诱他了，居然一点反应都没有！”他开始怀疑自己的魅力了。他一直认为论长相没有人能胜过自己，从进入本家以来，无数强壮雄性都渴求着他的临幸，渴望和他春风一度。但生性傲慢又厌恶其他雄性的羽辉自然是根本不需要哥哥的出手便将他们全都打到落荒而逃，可他一向认为强大的魅力却是对越耀完全不起任何作用！  
如果越耀真对他做什么，他或许可以怀上子嗣从而厚着脸皮跟哥哥请求将越耀收进账中。因为对于妖怪们来言，雄性和雌性都可以怀孕产生子嗣，他们早就不拘泥于只有雄雌之间的性爱才能产生后代了，而是越是强大的雄性怀孕，越是能够获得超人的地位。繁衍对于原本就人丁稀少的妖怪一族来说非常重要，如何将家族传承下去才是真正强大妖怪的职责。  
自己没有带睡衣自然是故意的，他原本就想尝试引诱看看越耀，只要开窍一次何尝没有后来？但是……越耀那个大蠢蛋！羽辉愤懑不平地咬咬嘴唇骂道：“为什么送上嘴的肉你都不吃啊！”他甚至都给身体做了足够的润滑措施，就差没有用催情助兴的药物了！  
结果、结果那家伙——完全没有把自己当成可以谈恋爱的对象啊！  
越想越愤怒的羽辉不由妖气外放，直接将浴室的玻璃都炸了。  
越耀虽然看到好友的裸体，但是他并没有多想，但是仍然有着少许心猿意马正在脑袋里来回徘徊着，当他正在准备冷静一会儿的时候，却听到浴室里传来一声爆炸。  
“羽辉！你没事吧！”以为好友在浴室里发生什么大事的越耀不由急匆匆地再次扭开浴室的门道：“有什么——”  
“没事、稍微有点用力过猛，把你家的玻璃给弄坏了。”羽辉此时已经恢复成越耀心中那熟悉的形象，见色诱失败的他气鼓鼓地将换洗衣服全都换好后，便坐在越耀的沙发上指挥他道：“今天晚上吃什么！”  
其实时间还早，但是羽辉就喜欢将越耀指挥地团团转的模样。  
“你最喜欢的咖喱饭，现在就要吃吗？”越耀倒是好脾气地说：“吃太早小心晚上又饿了，你今天是逃出来救我的吧。”  
“才没有，我是完成所有的训练申请出来的。”羽辉洋洋得意道：“厉害吧。”  
“那你跟雨泽说过了吗？”  
羽辉的脸一听到雨泽这话便僵硬起来：“干嘛提到他啊……”雨泽是他的亲生哥哥，也是他们族里的族长，倒不是他不喜欢自己的哥哥，相反他相当崇拜自己从10岁起就掌握族内大权的这位兄长，甚至心心念念想要成为和他一样的存在，但是雨泽却相当厌恶越耀。  
这也难怪了，如果出现莫名其妙的人类将自己的亲生弟弟拐跑，而且亲弟弟还对这位人类抱有好感甚至想要为对方产下子嗣，光是这几点就足以让雨泽将越耀千刀万剐了。并且和羽辉稍微不怎么喜欢人类的态度相反是，雨泽对人类可谓是看待蝼蚁般的心态。  
如果是有灵力的人类，倒是会稍微正眼相待，如果是越耀这种毫无能力的人类来说，大概那就是垃圾吧。  
但生性大条的越耀非但没有察觉到雨泽的恶意，而是将年仅和自己差不多相仿的他当成朋友，甚至还时不时想要和他交流下如何对待弟弟的心得。  
是的，羽辉在越耀的眼中，只不过是一个和自己弟弟年纪相仿的孩子，不管过去多少年也都一样。


	5. 第五章

看着羽辉一提到自家哥哥雨泽就异常不高兴的模样，这让越耀有点伤心。  
倒不是他对雨泽拥有超乎的好感，而是自家的弟弟也是像羽辉这般，一旦提起自己的哥哥就相当冷淡的模样。出于两个人都是哥哥，他便对雨泽生出几分认同感。他和雨泽的见面次数都不多，只记得是相当霸气的男人，明明长着和羽辉近乎一样的脸，却因为举手投足而流露的气场而让人心生臣服。他第一次见到雨泽的时候，对方正穿着身黑色风衣，光是站在那里就可以掠夺所有人的视线。后来听羽辉说哥哥是他们家族里的族长，统治了上千个人的王者，也难怪他有这种气质。对于从头到尾都是小市民的越耀来说，雨泽就像是高高在上的帝王，只不过因为弟弟的关系和自己有几次接触。  
当然即使他再迟钝，也能明白雨泽并不喜欢自己，但与其说是不喜欢，不如说是轻蔑和忽视。他从未正面和自己交谈，光是和羽辉之间的寥寥几语，就可以看得出来他虽然不算和蔼可亲，但是个相当负责的兄长，因为越耀也相当尊重他。  
“别提我哥哥了，我要吃咖喱饭！”能将头发胡乱擦拭干净后的羽辉开始耍起小性子来：“越耀，给我做好不好。”他用冰蓝色澄澈的眼神楚楚可怜地看着越耀。  
“这是当然的，我去准备，你乖乖坐在这里，看电视什么的都可以。”  
“好的！”一旦确定能吃到想吃的料理，羽辉便高兴地坐在那里等待。  
可就在两人气氛还算愉快之际，门外却传来“咚咚咚”的敲门声，让原本期待美食的羽辉有些一愣：谁来找越耀？难不成是亦野那小子？亦野是越耀的弟弟，虽然说是弟弟，但两人长得一点都不像，性格也天差地别。越耀相当热情好客，总是不计较任何得失地付出，时不时可以看到他出手帮助别人，然而亦野却是冷得不像话，小小年纪就不怎么爱说话，一天到晚都用阴森森的眼神盯着你打转，要不是他是越耀的弟弟，羽辉早就处理了。  
而等亦野觉醒灵能之后，他的冷变得更加不像话，先是没有和越耀打招呼就去报了灵能学校，甚至没等学校通知就直接外出不回了。  
但即使他做多少过分的事情，他依旧是越耀的弟弟，总是牵动越耀的注意力，羽辉已经不是第一次听到越耀谈及自家弟弟从来不会回家打电话这件事情，怎么想都觉得是个养坏的小孩。虽然亦野和自己同岁，但羽辉才不愿意承认他和对方一样大。  
“羽辉，有人在敲门诶？”就在他愣神思考到底敲门的人是谁之际，就听到越耀端着一盘刚做好的咖喱饭跑出来道：“不去开门吗？”  
“嗯。”羽辉没多想便从沙发上起身，一边懒洋洋地说着：“谁啊？”就这么将门扭开了，等看清楚来人是谁后，他脸色大变，第一反应就是就是将门猛地关上了。越耀注意到他完全惊慌失措的模样，不由好奇地问：“是谁啊？”  
“没、没事——！”他的没事还没说完，就听到门把手被强行扭断门锁发出融化般的声音，原本越耀家的房子就十分老了，门锁一旦被破坏，就没有谁能够阻拦外面的人。“到底是——？”越耀还想追问清楚，就听到羽辉连忙摇头道：“别、别说了——！”  
门被无情地推开了，门外站着位身穿西装有着和羽辉完全一样长相的男人，虽然两人同样是银发蓝眼，但对方像是长开的羽辉，不仅举手投足间透露出成熟的气息，而且也相当彬彬有礼。但他仿佛没有看到越耀，直接对站在越耀身后羽辉说：“玩够了吗？”  
“哥哥……”即使再天不怕地不怕的羽辉也整个人颤颤巍巍地说：“我……”  
“跟我回去。”他不是请求，而是命令，即使他脸上并没有流露出怒气，但还是让羽辉惊吓住：“我……”他明明不想回去，好不容易才能见到越耀一面，他怎么可能就这么放手？他的时间已经所剩不多，等他从学校一毕业，哥哥肯定会找出各种理由阻碍自己和越耀见面的。可他的满心不愿意在看到哥哥眼神里流露出的杀意就这样强行被打断，如果自己不好好听他的话，恐怕越耀会有生命危险，自家哥哥可不介意大开杀戒。  
想到这里，他不由整个脑袋都耷拉下来：为什么……明明连越耀亲手做的咖喱饭都还没品尝到呢！哥哥你这个坏人！  
“如果是有急事的话，要不把咖喱饭打包吧？”越耀见羽辉左右为难，心想着他是在惦记着刚做的食物，便笑着提示道：“不用担心啦。”  
“我才……我才没有注意这个点！”即使被说中了部分心事，羽辉还是愤懑不满地碎碎念：“感情那么迟钝，在其他方面那么敏感做什么。”  
“羽辉，听话。”雨泽一旦意识到羽辉话语中想透露的感情，不由警告道：“走。”  
“雨泽也没有必要对羽辉那么严厉，他都那么大，很清楚分寸的。”感觉到雨泽的语气有点严肃，越耀不由打圆场道：“对待弟弟得——”  
“这好像和你无关吧？”雨泽用冰冷的眼神打量着他：“请闭嘴。”  
“诶……”越耀不好意思挠挠头道：“对不起，我说的有点过分啦。”  
“越耀你——”羽辉还想补充点什么，就被身旁的雨泽强行下了禁言令，甚至连身体的控制权都不在自己身上，跟着雨泽离开了越耀的家。望着两人并排走的背影，越耀有些心生羡慕：什么时候自己的弟弟也会像羽辉那般听话呢？  
他并没有意识到雨泽对他的冷意，更别提羽辉身上的异变，只是看着原本空空荡荡的家里，有些心生寂寞。  
——如果弟弟能尽早回家那就好了呢。  
然而他这个念头才产生几天，一直在外读书的弟弟却真的回家了！  
“亦野，你回来了啊！”越耀见有数月不见的弟弟站在门口时，先是一愣，然后伸手想要接过他的行李，但是却遭到了亦野的拒绝：“放开，我自己来。”和羽辉年纪相仿的亦野是个性格孤僻的青年，他从小时起就沉默寡言，不爱说话，总是自顾自地沉浸在自己的世界里，虽然羽辉非常耐心地想要打破他自身囚禁的牢笼，但收效甚微，亦野似乎对什么事物都表现得相当冷淡，即使觉醒灵力之后也没有流露出特别高兴的表情。  
越耀倒是没有介意弟弟的冷漠，从小和对方一起长大的他即使感觉在迟钝，也能隐约意识到亦野并没有像是外表那般刺猬，于是他就卯足了劲想要打开他的心门，不管做什么事情都喜欢征询对方的意见，甚至只要亦野在家一天，就会抛下所有事物围在他身板打转着。  
可亦野却像是养不熟的白眼狼般，当然这句话是羽辉怒骂的，不管越耀做出多少事情，他总是那么波澜不惊，仿佛没有什么事情可以打破他的冷静。但即使这样，越耀却从不恼怒，而是将这作为能够成功让亦野接受自己的必要道路之一。  
“亦野，想吃什么呢？”见亦野什么都没说就往自己的房间里走去，越耀便好心询问着。  
“不饿，我先回房间了，别来找我。”他冷冷丢下这句话，便拎着行李箱走到自己的房间里。  
等关上门以后，原本亦野僵硬的脸色才瞬间放松下来，他的第一反应就是打开携带的镜子，观察自己的面容是否暴露点什么，但一切都和想象中那般完美。  
等确信自己依旧状态良好之后，他先是环顾四周，发现周围就跟他离开房间的那刻般，哪怕混乱的书堆也依旧混乱地堆放着，他知道这是他对哥哥的嘱托：“不许进入我的房间，踏进一步都不可以。”明明这是如此小孩子气的话语，但哥哥越耀却一直坚持到现在。  
也正是他的这份宽容，导致他现在都没有发现亦野的本性。  
亦野没多想便往床上一坐，然后按动某几个按钮后，原本对面白皙的墙面出现了一层光幕，与其说是光幕，不如说是一些监控画面，他开始按下播放按钮开始细细回看起来。原来这监控画面播放的是在他走后，整个房子里的变化，越耀在家里做了什么事情，见到什么人，他都看得一清二楚，甚至连浴室和厕所画面都不放过。  
值得一提的却是，等看到越耀正在浴室里脱衣清洗身体的画面时，亦野的脸色明显红润几倍，呼吸也开始沉重起来。  
他甚至是以将监控画面以放到最慢的速度一点点看着越耀是如何将自己的外衣脱下，并且对于越耀将裤子和内裤一起扒下的画面，他甚至来回看了好几次，眼神死死盯着对方双腿间沉睡的巨物。等全部欣赏完脑袋里都快倒背如流之后，他终于深吸一口气，将手伸向自己的裤子拉链。


	6. 第六章

即使他上半身仍然穿着整齐的服饰，下半身却早就脱到只剩下一条黑色的丁字裤。  
等青年将最后一丝遮羞布给扯下来时，他伸手按动床头柜的某个按钮，将早就准备好的隔音结界和屏障一并施工好，等确定万无一失后，他才回忆起刚才监控录像里所播放越耀的一举一动，喘着粗气低低呻吟起来：“啊啊……哥哥……”现在的亦野哪有刚才沉默寡言的模样，就像是完全被释放的淫兽，不断淫乱地在床上扭动着：“……哥哥……快点用力肏我啊……”  
在他完全张开的双腿间，居然不仅有着属于男性阳物和后穴，还有一张属于女性的花穴。  
“真是的，差点就忍不住了。”他熟门熟路地将手指伸到早就渴望有东西插入的花穴之中，他甚至连润滑的行为都没有做，只是轻轻用指腹按压下花穴口，就感觉到有股朦胧的湿意从身体内部传来，口交舌燥的亦野舔舔唇，将手指熟练地剥开两篇肉唇，移动到花穴中间小核上面，在幻想这是越耀正在爱抚自己的身体，光是想想哥哥的模样，电流般的快感就从穴口蔓延到全身。  
好爽！只不过是来回摁揉花穴口上的褶皱区域，就可以感觉到其内壁正在不停地挤压着，往外渗出透明的液体。但是早就对这种滋味上瘾的亦野只是用手指来回摩擦自己的花穴好几下，就因为空穴的内壁而开始寻找新的填充物了。  
早就将自己身体开发地相当熟练的他，没有多犹豫就将放置在床头柜里的一排阳具取了出来，每个假阳具都是大小不一，长相不同，有的坑坑洼洼凹凸不平，有的则从头到尾覆盖有浓密的软毛，还有的模仿真人性器般布满青筋。  
而亦野最喜欢使用的，那就是他早年制作和哥哥阳物相仿的这根震动棒了。虽然他知道现在都不能完全吃下这根东西，但再多训练几年，应该是可以的。  
将这根狰狞巨物拿在手心里时，原本就丧失矜持的亦野第一反应却是将假阳具放在嘴边，然后伸出舌头开始舔舐起来。即使他不用做这种润滑措施，身下也早就分泌出足够的淫液而能顺利被插入，但是亦野却做得相当认真。  
他正在想象这根假阳具是来自哥哥胯下的硬物，甚至仿佛嗅到了属于对方的男人气味，光是这点他那正在一张一合说倾诉着不满的花穴流淌出更多的液体。“哥哥……你的肉棒好大……哥哥……”他高兴地喊叫着：“亦野、亦野伺候得你高兴吗？”他的眼神里满满都是春色和情动后的气息，甚至还时不时将这根假肉棒插入自己的嘴里更深点，有几次让其龟头甚至顶到他的咽喉，光是这些就让他更加兴奋起来。  
很快地，他便不满足只是口交这么简单了，身下的小穴痒得厉害，想让他找到点什么东西插进去才行。亦野恋恋不舍地将这根肉棒从嘴中取出来，然后像是想要吸干并不存在的精液般来回吮吸着上面的滋味，之后他便将假阳具的前端半塞进自己早就饥渴难耐的花穴里。  
“啊……嗯……哥哥……哥哥的肉棒好大……要插进来了……亦野、亦野要不行……哥哥……”他的花穴本身就比正常女性得要狭窄许多，即使他尝试很多次，都只能插进一部分，根本不能触及花穴内部最敏感的位置，但是亦野也没有心急，自从他意识到自己对自家哥哥产生了不一样的情欲后，他就在逐渐锻炼自己的承受能力，比起一开始只能容纳手指大小的异物，现在已经好上太多了。  
但即使这样，光是想象哥哥正在自己的身上这回事，青年便摇晃着屁股，将双腿张得更开，止不住地呻吟着：“哥哥……哥哥……好舒服……还要……肏我……”他试图将阳具在花穴里来回搅动着，让身下这张贪吃小嘴张开到最大，等被刺激地想要将这根巨大的硬物完全捅进身体时，亦野便没多想再次塞一部分阳具进去。  
“啊啊！好舒服……我要被肏死了！哥哥，用力地肏我的搔穴！”他高声叫道，一手摸着早就翘起的分身，另外一只手则扶着露在穴外假阳具的其他部分。终于被想要的东西给完全填满，哪怕只是虚假之物，亦野还是诚实地张开双腿，白嫩的脚趾因为身体内传来地一阵阵快感而承受不住般地蜷曲起来，伴随着震动棒的搅合，源源不断的蜜汁从肉穴中冒出来，仿佛在欢喜地表达出此时的感受。  
亦野一边握住自己高高昂起的性器，一边想象哥哥正在身上驰骋着，不由发出催促的请求：“哥哥……用力点……我还不够啊……”大概是连日来的自慰行为让身体的承受能力提高不少，以往到这个时候，他早就爽得话都说不出来，但是空虚的身体却在不断对他发出“完全不够”的字样，想到这里，他不由眼神迷茫地思考起来：我该怎么办呢？  
是要全部插进去吗？看着外头还有一截的粗大假阳具，他不禁产生这样子的想法：亦野已经长大成年，所以容纳进哥哥的所有肉棒也不要紧吧？  
当他试图让震动棒再插入一点时，却发现以自己的力量还是太难塞进去了。该怎么办呢？他缓慢地从床上爬起来，然后用手将无法完全吞入的假阳具末端扶正，以缓慢的速度往下蹲去，他是想要依靠人体重力将这根肉棒完全吃进去。  
结果当床刚触及阳物的时候，亦野猛地腿脚发软没站稳，还来不及反应就直接坐到床上了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——！好深——！子宫要破了！不行了啊啊啊啊——小穴要被哥哥肏烂了！”他只觉得假阳具那最粗大的龟头部分直接顶到自己的花心，亦野只觉得自己的花穴被这根假阳具撑到最大，弓起身子，高声淫叫着喷射出浊液来。  
被完全插入的那刻，他正在想象着自己正在被哥哥捅进子宫深处，甚至哥哥的精液都会射进自己的子宫里而怀孕这种事情，光是这一幕，他便兴奋地腰肢颤抖，浑身上下都止不住地痉挛着：“哥哥……哥哥……肚子好涨……别射了……好涨……”  
但现实中根本什么都不会发生，甚至连他最基本的欲望都满足不了。  
从高潮中平息呼吸的亦野不由躺在床上望着天花板，心想他究竟是什么时候意识到这份禁忌的感情呢？因为双性人本身就比正常人类的情欲要旺盛一点，甚至性发展也比普通人早上许多，但生性多疑的他总是担心自己这种身体是错误扭曲的，但只有在哥哥面前他才意识心情平静。不管他对哥哥做了什么，或者变成什么样子，越耀总是一如往出地对待自己，这份平等让他觉得满足，但又感觉到罪恶。  
第一次射精是因为看到哥哥内裤上的白液，即使早熟的他明白这是正常男人所具备有的事情，但对于幼小的亦野来说，当闻到那股属于哥哥的滋味时，他身下的小穴就开始不由自主地湿润起来，并且当天夜里他就做了奇怪的梦：梦到哥哥的肉棒在脸上弹跳着，自己含着他的大阳物吃到了属于哥哥的精液。  
光是那晚上，他的床单就被打湿透了。  
但是越耀实在太迟钝，甚至迟钝到即使亦野是他从小养大的，却从未发现他是双性人这回事，更别说意识到亦野对自己所怀抱的欲望。再加上总是纠缠他的羽辉让亦野觉得碍眼，兄弟两人的关系便逐渐僵化，甚至发展到越耀以为亦野讨厌自己这错误的道路上。  
但是这种保持一定梳理的关系让亦野也稍微松口气，他相当了解哥哥的为人，如果让他知道自己居然对哥哥充斥着这般感情，越耀会心生愧疚，认为亦野成长为这样是自己的责任，然后再也无法像现在这般和自己正常相处的，所以他只能和尽量以冷漠对待越耀，以试图缓解下内心的欲望。  
“可是……亦野好寂寞啊……”想到这里，他不由发出小兽般呜咽声：“想要和哥哥关系更亲近一点啊？”  
但即使他内心多么渴望，也是清楚地明白和越耀靠近一点那是不可能的事情，就这样子保持下去就好。他便咬咬唇，将手中控制震动棒的遥控器轻轻拨到最低档。嗡嗡作响的电动声从身下传来，完全被吞没的假阳具在他身体里震动起来，这让刚适应完全身体里异物的亦野不由口水直流，发出欢愉的呻吟声：“不行了……要被肏烂了……”  
青年被肏得连自己是谁都不记得了，不过是轻微的震动，但之前可从未容纳进这么大的东西，甚至假阳具的龟头处正抵住他最为敏感的花心处，每次震动都会触及最深处的他眼神涣散成一片，双腿爽得止不住抽搐道：“受、受不住了……要被肏烂了……哥哥……亦野好爽……要没有力气了……好疼啊……”酥麻感不断从穴壁中传来，他像是完全被卷进欲望的海洋，被不断冲刷身体的高潮完全统治，哪里还记得什么道德伦理，只想希望这场风暴来得更为激烈一些。  
“哥哥……肏烂我吧……亦野想被肏烂啊……”


	7. 第七章

等这场荒唐的自慰结束后，亦野以含着震动棒的姿态赤身走进了浴室里，看着镜子里满脸春色的自己，就像是被什么人宠爱过般，就连眼角都挂满妩媚的颜色。身下的震动棒依旧在嗡嗡作响着，持续发挥着作用，而亦野上半身则依旧穿着整齐的制服，甚至连纽扣都没有解开一枚。  
“如果我不是弟弟就好了，这样子即使是男性也可以和哥哥在一起。”他喃喃道，然后缓慢地将身体里的震动棒拔出来，看着黑色粗大的假阳具上面此时全都是淫靡的水渍，不由伸出舌头再次将这巨大的东西塞进嘴里。“哈……啊……哥哥的阴茎好大……好舒服……”他一边呻吟一边哆嗦地将手指伸向了臀沟里的幽穴中，和前面总是被他安慰到尽兴的花穴截然相反的是，他对于后面的小穴总是安抚得不到位，顶多用手指奸干几下就这么匆匆了事。  
比起花穴的湿润来说，后穴显得要干涩许多，每次插入都得依靠花穴的分泌液润滑后才好将手指插进去。但是后穴每次得到满足之后，就会引起前方的强烈空虚，只不过在穴口的褶皱上按摩几下，前面就跟开了水闸般出水不停。  
“哥哥……哥哥……肏我啊……”早就被各种震动棒伺候饱的后穴怎么可能光靠手指就满足了呢？手指不够长也不够深，根本触碰不到他最敏感的位置，但即使这样每次当指尖进入小穴的时候，紧致的肉壁就像是吸住般的紧紧缠在手指周围，每次出去时又粘连在上面，相当恋恋不舍的模样。  
下体的肉棒早就不知道喷射出精华了，要不是亦野一向对自己的体质锻炼有加，否则早就精尽人亡了吧？但再怎么玩弄，不过是自我满足罢了，真正想要拥有的对象，永远都不可能属于自己。  
想到这里，亦野不由试图想想是哥哥正在操干自己，连连发出诱人的喘息声：“唔……嗯啊……哥哥……肏我……用力肏我啊……亦野的搔穴好痒啊……想要哥哥的大肉棒啊……”  
他直接伸手将含在嘴里震动的震动棒拔出来，然后直接往早就饥渴难耐的后穴里猛地插进去。“滋啦！”当粗大的硬物捅开穴口的褶皱时，亦野忍不住发出淫叫：“啊啊啊啊啊……亦野亦野要被干死了……出了好多水啊啊啊啊……”剧烈的快感摩擦着敏感的穴道，让他如同荡妇般的乱叫着，而前方的花穴甚至在后穴插入的时候喷射出透明的淫液。  
光是后穴的刺激，前面的花穴居然都潮吹了。  
站立不稳的他便跪在冰冷的地板上，和滚烫的皮肤相比，凉爽的地板要舒服多了。但亦野并没有多少心思放在这个上面，而是撅起屁股，迫不及待地将臀瓣掰开道最大，让搔穴的小嘴尽可能张开，而另一手则抓住震动棒的前端，疯狂开始抽查起来。  
“啊……嗯……好爽……亦野被哥哥的大肉棒操得好爽啊……”他感觉到自己紧致的穴道被手中的震动棒完全撑开，甚至膨胀到容纳不了任何东西，并且轻微的震动已经无法完全满足他的性欲，他便没多想地将低档挑拨至中档位置，感觉到假阳具正猛地在身体里加快运转速度，甚至好几次都触碰到他的前列腺位置，每当触碰的时候都有种酥麻的爽快感从下半身传达至全身，并且时不时还直冲神经。中档的震动速度刚刚好，亦野只觉得浑身上下的痒处都被这根假阳具安抚到了，但是前方的花穴又开始空虚起来。  
光是后穴满足了，前方的花穴没有爽到怎么行？  
但是他现在没有多少力气回到房间去找另外一根震动棒安慰自己了，只能迷茫的眼神在浴室里随意打转着，试图找到什么符合的东西。然而找来找去不是东西太小他觉得插进去也作用不大，要么就是东西太大，他根本容纳不了。  
他纠结很久，才选择将放在口袋中的某样东西掏出来，这是他和越耀联系专用的手机，这还是哥哥第一次赚到钱给自己买的手机，哪怕过去快十年了，手机也老得只剩下打电话这一功能，但亦野依旧好好保存着。再加上他因为平时工作繁忙，他又不愿意将越耀的存在告知给其他人，所以他便拿这只手机和哥哥联系。如果实在找不到合适的，那恐怕只有这个物品的大小刚刚好了。  
一旦想到自己将哥哥送给自己的手机塞进身体里这回事，亦野就跟发春般浪叫起来：“哥哥……亦野要玷污你了哦……”当然爱干净的他自然是不可能直接将手机塞进花穴里，虽然现在也相当迫不及待，他打了一个响指，让自己的灵力在手机上包裹了薄薄的一层光幕，这样子就可以隔绝手机和花穴的直接接触。  
准备好一切后，他便起身依靠着墙壁，双腿大开着，将手机往自己的花穴口塞去，即使手机的尺寸不大，但塞进去还是破费了一番周折，等完全进去后，他才舒服地发出被满足的淫叫：“哥哥……哥哥送我的手机……插进亦野的搔穴了……啊啊啊……嗯啊……”  
唯一遗憾的就是手机只能给自己一种被填充的滋味，却不能让其震动，达到新一轮的高潮，但亦野已经满足了，如果玩得过猛，很有可能因纵欲过度被哥哥看出来。但如果被哥哥知道自己是如此淫荡的家伙的话，他会怎么想呢？  
是会好好地训斥自己一番，还是说要好好教育下自己的伦理观呢？  
光是想象到这里，亦野便激动地再次濡湿一片，此时的他根本完全没有在意身下两张嘴是否被完全满足这回事，只要想象哥哥用责罚的眼神凝视着自己，他就比任何一次达到高潮还要刺激地淫叫起来：“哥哥……快来惩罚我吧……亦野是你的奴隶呢……”  
而在外头苦恼如何和弟弟谈最近生活的越耀并不知道发生在弟弟房间里的这些事情，他甚至直到现在都一直认为亦野并不喜欢自己，所以才会对他总是保持这么冷淡的态度，是自己做了什么事情让他讨厌了吗？  
唉……果然不管哪家的哥哥弟弟关系都相当麻烦呢！  
他想起羽辉和他的哥哥雨泽之间，就跟自己和亦野关系差不多吧？  
越想越纠结的越耀便回到自己的房间，打开电脑写了一封邮件问候下自己的网友。他和这位网友互相信息来往已经有十几年的关系了。两人的关系相当好，可谓是无话不谈。而越耀总是习惯每周跟这位网友谈谈这一周发生在自己身上的事情，而网友也会给自己提出一些建议。不得不说，网友的建议每次都相当一针见血。  
“亲爱的潘，我的弟弟这周回来了，但是我和他的关系依旧没有改善多少，你是否有什么办法让我和弟弟的关系好转一些呢？”他刚刚发完这封消息，对方就很快回复了自己：“办法是有的，就看你肯不肯做了。”  
“什么办法？”越耀见有门路，不由激动地回复道：“任何事情我都可以做的！”  
“你曾经跟我提过，你弟弟现在在一所学校上学对吧？”  
“是的，但是这和我改善与他的关系似乎没什么帮助吧？”  
“你有没有考虑也去学校呢？至少你们可以增加见面机会。”  
“啊？”越耀看到这个回复愣住了，亦野现在在读书的学校是一所只招收拥有灵能力者和妖怪的学校，他只不过是个普通的人类，自然没办法前往，而且潘也清楚这所学校啊？他怎么会提出这种建议呢？  
“我没有灵力去不了这件事情你又不是不知道，怎么会建议我去呢？”  
“哈哈，请放心，过几天你就可以得到消息了。”对方这样回复道。  
越耀看着最后一条闪烁的消息一时陷入沉思，看样子自己的网友是想发挥自己神通广大的能力了，但是只招收灵能力者和妖怪的学校，怎么可能那么好进去呢？顺带一提，越耀早就从大学毕业一年多，因为喜好画画，现在是自由职业者，专门为各种杂志画插画，收入还算稳定，再加上亦野自从觉醒灵能力之后，就再也没有花过家里的一分钱，所以说越耀算是小有积蓄。  
但如果去亦野学校的话，他能做什么呢？他陷入沉思，但纠结一会儿，还是决定等等网友的消息再说了。  
不管怎么说，即使亦野现在都成年了，在越耀心中他仍然还是需要自己照顾的小孩子。


	8. 第八章

亦野只在家里呆几天就以回校的理由离开了，结果直到对方离去，越耀都没有好好地跟对方谈上一会儿话，也不清楚对方最近的情况。当哥哥当成这样子也真够失败的。想到这里，他的心便不由失落几分。  
“啊……差点忘了工作！”等亦野离开的当晚，越耀才猛地想起来自己的截稿日期快临近了，不由陷入工作的焦头烂额中。一方面是他最近灵感枯竭，原本想去外面走走顺带找找作画的场景，结果却莫名其妙遇到小妖怪偷走羽辉送给他的护身符，于是连他的画具被砸，后续也遇到点极为尴尬的事情。但画稿依旧要创作，如果不能按时交稿，钱财还是小事，名声才是最重要的。  
想到这里的他不由忧心忡忡地站出来对自己说：“不行，我必须得出去走走才行。”他相当了解自己的创作条件，如果只是将自己闷在家里，那是根本没有任何用处的，还是得去外头采风才行。“啊……我记得羽辉好像说过他们家似乎有一个……度假村，要不去看看那里转转？”他隐约想起羽辉提及的事情，不由从抽屉里找到羽辉送给自己他们家族专用的通行证，便下了主意：去那里看看好了，说不定能找到什么灵感呢。  
于是他第二天就背着画具站在度假村的面前，发现里面真的是富丽堂皇到令人咋舌，方圆百里都是所谓度假村的地界，而且还有私人专用的温泉和森林。  
他借用羽辉的通行证和度假村负责人打好招呼后，就直接带着画具往森林里走去。因为是羽辉家族私人领地，所以也不用担心遇到妖怪什么的，怎么想都是天然的取材点。越耀便没多想地在森林里越走越深，直接走到植被长得最为茂密的地方，然后取出作画工具，开始取景。  
当他画到太阳快要落山之后，便准备起身离开。就在这时，他听到了不远处传来激烈的打斗声。——是谁？虽然心生好奇，但越耀却不愿意触碰不是自己所能接触的世界，一方面是他不过是个普通人，而另一方面他是借用羽辉的通行证，不能给他增添麻烦。  
但所谓的麻烦并不是避开就可以远离的，就在他往争斗的反方向走去时，却听到了有什么东西从草丛中闯了出来。“哈……哈……”有个衣衫不整的男人正站在越耀的面前，而当越耀看清楚对方是谁的那瞬间，却被一股大力狠狠弹飞。  
“你、你怎么会在这里——！”记忆里总是穿着笔挺西装一副禁欲模样的雨泽此时正对自己怒目而视：“滚开！低贱的凡人！”  
“咳咳咳……”因为刚才一击，越耀整个人都有些头晕目眩，不由艰难地从地上爬起来道：“雨泽你——”  
“你没有资格叫我的名字。”当听到自己的名字在自己如此看不起的人嘴里说出口后，雨泽原本深蓝色的眼睛更加深沉，同时从身体里深处传来的骚动正让他开始全身冒汗：“快滚！”他不能再见到越耀了，这个时候的他不该见到任何男性生物。  
如果越耀只是个普通人，他自然是见到的第一面就将对方击毙，但越耀的存在却不是他一下击毙就可以解决的麻烦，他是自己从小呵护弟弟的唯一朋友，即使对他人类身份再多厌恶，雨泽却在下手的时候迟疑：要是被弟弟知道越耀的死亡，他该有多少痛苦呢？  
就在他面露杀气犹豫不决之时，越耀什么都没想，便起身往外跑去。他并不是没有发现雨泽的状态不对，但现在充斥在雨泽身上的浓浓妖气却在告诫自己，如果不再跑快一点的话，他恐怕会被杀死的。  
可他还没有跑远几米，就再次被一股大力压倒在地。  
什么人正将他整个按在地上，而那恐怖的妖气却让越耀全身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩：“雨泽你——”他试图唤回对方的神智，然而已经太迟了。对方的手指已经按压在自己的脖颈上，仿佛稍微用力，越耀就会小命不保。  
当越耀意识到这点的时候，他绝望地闭上了眼睛：难道我就这样迎来我的死亡吗？在这种荒无人烟的森林里，被好友的哥哥掐死吗？  
等待很久之后，对方的手指迟迟没有压紧，这让越耀心生好奇，是发生反转还是——  
他没多想便重新睁开眼睛，却看到雨泽正大力喘息着，原本白皙的脸庞上充斥满不同寻常的绯红色。“雨泽……你怎么了？”越耀恐惧地问道。  
“哈……哈……不行……”雨泽似乎在和什么东西挣扎般，不断从口中发出愤怒的嘶吼声：“我才不会就这么屈服的！不要！”但是他的手指却不由自主地开始行动起来，从越耀的脖颈往下移动，直接抓住越耀的衣领，在越耀的错愕中强行将对方的衣服撕成粉碎。  
“雨泽——！你——！”甚至在越耀还没有反应过来之时，他的外裤也被这双温热的手一并撕毁干净。不过短短几秒间，他的全身上下只剩下一条勉强用来遮挡重要位置的内裤了。  
越耀只觉得全身一冷：雨泽现在的行为，怎么和他上次所遭遇到的那么像呢？  
可他还没有询问对方到底想做什么时，就感觉对方身上迸射出惊人的妖气，只觉得自己的身体一软，他就失去所有控制权。  
记忆中总是冷漠厌恶自己的雨泽却突然低下脑袋，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔起自己的阳物来。越耀被他的所作所为吓得呼吸都乱了几秒，只能眼睁睁地看着一直以来表现地对自己相当不友好的男人正在做如此龌龊又肮脏的事情。  
很快地，他的内裤就开始鼓起一小块，而雨泽就像是尝到什么美味东西般对着那块地方又舔又咬的，就算越耀再对雨泽没有感觉，也经受不住他的行为。  
“你……你到底想做什么……”即使身体不能动弹，越耀还是可以说话的，他尽量忽略从身体内处被雨泽挑逗起的欲望，不由喘着粗气道：“别、别对我这么做……”  
“我是想放过你……”雨泽终于缓慢地抬起头，原本熟悉的深蓝色眼睛此时却像是被情欲浸染般妖艳：“但是你太不巧了，你为什么要出现在这里呢？”他的声音好像变了一个人般，甚至让越耀产生他并不是雨泽的错觉。  
“我、我可以假装什么都没看到，你甚至可以抹去我这段的记忆。”越耀从雨泽的口气里听出某种不太好的意味，不由急忙表明立场道：“只要你放我走就行！”  
“可是……如果让你走的话，我怎么办呢？”雨泽妖艳地笑着，明明原本他是个相当冷酷的男人，但他的笑容却显得格外妩媚：“难道你不好奇，我身上到底发生了什么吗？”他说完便从越耀的身体上站起来，然后开始慢慢脱下为数不多的衣服。  
他脱衣服的时候很优雅，仿佛在做一件相当庄严的事情，完全和他所采取淫荡行为截然相反。当他全部褪去衣物之后，裸露出结实的肌肉和笔直修长的双腿，以及双腿间早就勃起的肉棒。比起上次强迫越耀做那种事情的少年觉相比，雨泽是相当成熟的男人，即使他和羽辉有着同样一张美艳的脸孔，但因为他本身的气势，只会让人觉得他是高高在上手握大权的皇帝。  
可现在这位皇帝却将全身束缚的盔甲全都取走，只剩下全身赤裸的身体。  
越耀见他有脱衣服的行为后，下意识将眼睛闭上，避免看到接下来的事情，但是他却没有想到对方却是认真的！  
“和人类截然相反的是，我们妖怪只以力量和子嗣为尊，也就意味着我们是完全母系社会。”他没有想到雨泽却将伸出手，将他试图紧闭的双眼强行打开：“我可不希望接下来的事情完全是你闭着眼睛进行的。”他阴冷地调侃道：“毕竟这种事情，没有你情我愿怎么行？”  
“你情我愿，你就该放了我！”越耀依旧在挣扎。  
“不用担心，很快你就会愿意的。”雨泽见越耀依旧在维持自己的骨气，不由在心底冷笑：要不是现在没有第二个人选，我怎么可能会选你呢？  
“妖怪无论男女都可以生育，在我们看来，雄性只是为了帮助我们繁衍后代的存在，并没有其他用途。但是因为和人类接触之后，雄性的地位稍微提高了点，不过还是个生育工具罢了。”雨泽一边说着一边将越耀最后一件遮羞布也尽数撕毁。  
“你——”  
“因为妖怪受孕能力低下，所以没有怀孕的妖怪们总会拥有每月一次的发情期，而在发情期交合的雌性妖怪会受孕能力高一点。不过有些力量低微的雄性想依靠发情期来征服我，未免也太把自己当回事了。”  
“所以，乖乖地听我话就好。如果运气好，我能就此受孕，从而获得整个家族，我倒是可以将你接回族里，让你拥有和我一样的寿命。”雨泽自认为自己将所有利益都说出给越耀听，希望对方能就范，然而没有想到越耀却对着自己怒目而视：“不要，我只想和喜欢的人做这种事情。”


	9. 第九章

“你认为你现在还有能力选择吗？”雨泽见对方那么坚持，心中也来了气，不由冷笑道：“不过是个普通人类，我倒是想知道你有什么资格对我说不的。”  
他二话不说以双腿张开的姿势跨坐在越耀的大腿上，然后伸手将越耀已经被他挑逗到勃起的肉棒往他的会阴处摩擦。见越耀仍然油水不进的模样，他便打了个响指，让妖力扶起越耀躺在地上的上半身，让他看清楚自己的分身正被雨泽的抚摸下一点点胀大起来。  
越耀眼睛瞪大，然后感觉到自己毫无力气的右手被对方温热的手握了起来，眼睁睁地看着自己的食指塞在男人的嘴边，对方轻笑声伸出舌头开始舔弄起来，他做得极为色情，每次都是将嘴巴张开到最大，像是吞咽什么并不存在的庞然大物般，得意洋洋地来回品尝着越耀的指腹，用口水将他整个手指都弄得湿淋淋后，看着越耀越发苍白的脸庞道：“放弃挣扎吧，你还不如顺从我。”  
但是他的话依旧换来越耀无声的反抗，这让原本挂在雨泽脸上的笑意逐渐消失：“看来你是敬酒不吃吃罚酒了吗？”在他看来，自己身为强大的妖怪，本身就拥有非同寻常的地位和权利，再加上是整个家族的族长，能屈尊选择区区人类作为自己的另外一半已经是相当给面子的行为了，但是这位人类却没有感激涕零，却反倒一副要死要活的模样，这无疑让他心生怒意。  
不过他的矜持又能坚持多久呢？即使雨泽岂止至今也从未进行过性爱，他也相当明白这种事情对于雄性来说只要让对方的生殖器爽到，对方也就任凭自己所为。  
想到这里，他便直接将双腿张开得更加厉害一些，裸露出早就因为发情期而湿润的小穴，将越耀刚才被自己玩弄一番的食指按压着自己的穴口，等看着菊穴内因为抚摸而渗出点滴的透明液体后，他便攥紧手中的手指，旋转着让其探入，他甚至放慢了动作，让越耀也对这事看得一清二楚。“嗯啊——！”等被插进去的瞬间，因为从未有异物进入的穴道被食指撑开，他不由发出一声舒服地闷哼。长期以来每到发情期时他都是强行遏制妖力而挺过去的，也并没有将任何东西塞进身体深处，一方面是他心理洁癖，而另一方面他总觉得自己身为堂堂族长，想要爬到自己床上的雄性数不甚数，靠伪物安抚身体那也未免太降低格调了。  
但越耀稍微被他舔湿的手指插进身体里时，却有种最空虚的地方被满足的滋味。他像是把对方的手指当成自慰棒般来回戳动着穴道，早就对任何异物饥渴的内壁正来回蠕动收缩着，甚至在雨泽的用力几次抽插下，不断有新的淫液伴随着手指的探索而滴答流出。他冷清的脸上也渐渐浮现几丝红晕：“嗯……对……就是这里……好舒服啊……”他喉咙里发出如同猫咪被舒服按摩过的音色，听上去格外妩媚。  
越耀只觉得自己的手指都被温热的甬道来回挤压着，就像是被刚才雨泽湿润的舌头来回舔弄般的感觉一样。如果抛去雨泽身下的阴茎，此时他的表现和AV片中的女优并无任何区别，但是他还是觉得一阵膈应感。现在坐在他双腿上扭动身体的对象，是他朋友的哥哥，那个一直用看待垃圾眼神般看待自己的男人。  
“真是根木头，完全都反应都没有吗？”雨泽见他都诱惑到这份上了，对方看待自己的眼神依旧没有任何情欲，满心懊恼的他不由便对用越耀手指玩弄自己身下这张口的行为有些冷淡了，不过他很快便想到新的玩法。  
“喂，我身下好痒。”他用命令的口气指挥越耀道：“将你的舌头伸进我的小穴里，帮我舔舔。”  
越耀很快用一副你在做梦的表情回应着，他的不配合让雨泽更是生气，直接使用赤红色的妖眼对越耀狠瞪一下，越耀只觉得原本软绵绵的身体突然开始不听使唤地行动起来，先是伸手将雨泽整个人都抬起来，然后将他的下半身靠在自己的面前，然后伸出舌头就开始准备舔弄他的小穴。雨泽见他因为自己的催眠而配合起来，不由满意地冷哼道：“这才乖。”  
被雨泽控制的越耀伸出手将雨泽微翘的臀部分开，然后伸出舌头开始温柔地舔起他的穴道来。“嗯……真乖……舔深一点……”早就被发情期困扰得恨不得早点找根东西捅进肚子的雨泽不由摇着臀部道：“明明刚才说不要的，现在居然舔得那么猴急，就给你点甜头尝尝好了。”  
越耀以为自己会犯恶心，毕竟将舌头伸进认识男性的排泄处在他看来是相当肮脏的事情，但是他并没有想到，将舌头伸进雨泽的穴道这一行为非但没有他所以为的龌龊感，反倒有种说不出的香甜滋味，在他因被迫而吸进几口液体时，这从对方身体里所分泌出来的淫液却像是品尝到植物里的蜜汁般，香甜可口。  
注意到对方脸上止不住的错愕，雨泽自然是早就知道他在想什么，不由闷哼道：“妖怪雌性的穴道可是密宝，哪像是你这种卑贱的人类可以明白的。快，帮我再舔舔，我都有些受不住了，帮我完全舔开，不然怎么好插进去呢？”  
被舌头舔得淫心正起的羽辉不由全身扭动着，不断将下半身送进越耀温热的口中，试图让他的舌头更深入自己的穴道一点，觉得依旧不满足的他不由一手摸向前胸早就发硬的乳头，并且来回用指甲揉掐着，而另一只手则摸着自己高昂的肉棒，不断喘息地发出：“嗯啊……再深一点……粗暴点……别那么轻柔……”的浪叫。  
等感觉自己的穴道已经被舔开得差不多了，雨泽便从越耀让他的舌头从自己的穴道中抽了出来，然后一手扶着自己的臀瓣，一手则握着越耀早就勃起的阴茎，然后对准自己的肛门处，缓慢地往下坐去。因为即使被开发完备，舌头和手指还是不能和庞大的阳物提及相比，雨泽的行为虽然缓慢但相当谨慎，先让对方最硕大的龟头将自己的穴口捅开，然后是让又粗又长的肉棒慢慢地插进自己的身体里，等快要完全进入的时候，他便放心大胆地往下一坐。  
“啊啊啊啊……好爽……”他的第一个目标就是找准自己最为敏感的前列腺，让龟头将肠肉完全捅开抵在某个位置，只不过是刚一摩擦，从身体深处所传来的电流快感让雨泽整个人都一颤：“插进来了……快点用力干我啊……”  
等确信完全插入之后，原本高冷的雨泽却化为早就饥渴已久的淫兽般，开始晃动着身体，让越耀的阴茎在他早就淫烂的肉穴里来回抽插着。即使知道自己对男性并不感兴趣，但雨泽的肉穴却哄骗人屈服的销魂窟般，光是被柔嫩的内壁紧紧包裹这一滋味，就刺激得让越耀差点在对方的身体里泄出来。但是如果真的射出的话，那就完全中了雨泽的计划，越耀不得不咬紧牙关，假装并没有感觉到对方身体所带给自己的快感。  
终于被满足的雨泽可不管越耀到底愿意不愿意，在他看来不管越耀有多么矜持，说到底他也不过是个会被下半身支配的雄性罢了，而怎么哄骗让雄性在身体里射精，这可是他身为雌性首先要学会的事情。他便扶着对方结实的肩膀，将自己的身体狠狠往对方的阳物压去，并且将双腿张到最大，以便让越耀的阳物进入得更深。  
这一次他倒是没有再用意念控制越耀操干自己，而是故意主动收缩自己的肉穴，将越耀原本就兴起的阳物吞咽更多，然后每次都捅到自己最脆弱的地方。  
“不……不要……嗯啊……”明明被插入的人是雨泽，但是越耀却有种自己正在被侵入的错觉，他本身就没怎么做过这种事情，哪受得住雨泽这么挑逗，光凭意念努力不泄欲已经是相当不容易的事情了，再加上雨泽的肉穴仿佛知道知道他肉棒的敏感位置般，用软肉来回对最容易射精的地方来回挤压着，没一会儿越耀便气喘吁吁，精关也几乎快要崩溃。  
越耀的坚挺倒是让雨泽有些刮目相看的想法，他虽然不知道自己的行为能带给对方多大的刺激，但采取的行为都是家族雌性所流传下来的方法，几乎没有雄性还能忍住不射精的。  
见越耀仍然苦苦坚持，他便想出最过分的办法，直接在下一次抽插里让越耀的肉棒直接对准自己的子宫口，用力地捅了进去。  
“要被干死——！子宫要破了啊啊啊啊——”子宫被干到的那瞬间，雨泽浑身剧烈颤抖着，前面早就肿胀多时的性器喷射出一股白液，与此同时他的子宫处也释放出一道热浪，直接喷洒在越耀的龟头处，而他的内壁也在此时紧紧吸住对方的阴茎，淫荡地搅弄着肉棒每一处位置，如同一张饥渴的小嘴正在吸出它的精华。  
越耀死死咬着唇，但还是抑制不住身下想要射精的欲望，明明知道这一切都是罪恶又错误的，但他还是不由自主地高声喊叫了一声：“啊啊啊啊——！”在这恶魔般的男人身体里射了出来，与此同时他也如同崩溃般地哭了出来：“不要啊啊啊啊啊——”


	10. 第十章

等这场荒唐的情事结束，越耀满脑子都在想：为什么雨泽会要做这种事情？仿佛一夕之间他的所有道德伦理观都因为对方的强迫而被彻底打破。想到这里，他的内心就悲痛欲绝，甚至脸色也苍白不少。  
此时正在享受身下雄性射精进自己体内快感的雨泽见到越耀这副可怜兮兮的模样，不由低下脑袋伸手撇走他眼角的泪水，嘲讽道：“居然哭出来了，明明你自己也乐在其中吧？”  
“我……我才没有……”即使不想再回应雨泽的任何话，越耀还是在听到侮辱自己时反驳起来：“明明一直都是你强迫我……”  
雨泽听此不由冷笑一声：“强迫你？”他并没有将身体抽离对方，而是就这样含着对方肉棒的方式开始收缩那肉穴，湿润润滑的穴道稍微夹紧越耀的阴茎，没一会儿就让越耀原本因为射精而软下来的阳物再次充血发硬起来。  
“唔……”越耀紧咬着牙，默默忍受这绝望又无比快乐的时刻。  
“你看，我这小穴不过是含了你的阴茎一会儿，就兴奋地挺立起来。”就算之前没怎么了解越耀的品性，雨泽还是相当清楚地明白越耀此人相当洁身自好，是活了二十多年都没有开过荤的小处男，哪里是他这种依靠家族传承而学习过各种姿势和玩法的对手。  
他不由得意地笑道：“明明嘴里说着是我强迫你，身体却比任何人还要诚实呢。”见越耀眼睛里仍然流露出挣扎，他便威胁道：“你最好乖乖听话，否则我就把你和我的事情告诉给羽辉，说你强上了我。”  
“你……信口雌黄！羽辉肯定是会站在我这里的。”  
“不，你想得未免太简单了。要知道像我这么强大的雌性，普通的雄性强迫是不可能让我屈服的。我到时候说你拿羽辉威胁我，这事还不简单？你觉得羽辉会因为你这个外人而怀疑我吗？”当然如果真的让羽辉知道自己和越耀这档事的话，羽辉会相信谁，雨泽却相当没底。因为他清楚地明白自己的弟弟对这个人类也抱有超乎一般的感情，而正是这份感情让他在遇到发情期时没有杀死越耀。  
如果让羽辉知道自己和他所恋慕的对方发生关系，恐怕羽辉也会受到伤害吧？完全是个弟控的雨泽自然是不可能让羽辉知道这件事，而且越耀这人，没什么不好，就是太会为其他人着想。他是绝对会因为羽辉而向自己让步吧？  
虽然对不起羽辉，但不过是个普通的人类雄性，大不了自己等羽辉成年之后，找几个器大活好的雄性伺候下他就行。在雨泽看来，雄性不过是为满足雌性发情期需求和繁衍子嗣用的工具，要不是他洁癖症严重，又厌恶比自己弱的所有雄性，否则他也就不会沦落到靠越耀解决发情期这个地步了。  
越耀的脸色在听到雨泽羞辱的话后一阵青一阵白，但却无法反驳任何事情：雨泽毕竟是羽辉憧憬的大哥，哪怕他嘴上从来不说，但雨泽在他心中的地位可想而知。但难道就这样子任凭雨泽欺辱自己吗？越耀咬紧牙关，过了很久才挣扎地说出：“好……你到底想让我怎么做才能结束？”  
雨泽直至见越耀松口后才面露得意之色：“这才对嘛。”  
“你要做的事情也很简单，”他一边说着一边伸手在越耀还算结实的肌肉上画着圈：“今天过后，我们得保持稳定的性爱关系才行，至少得一周一次，到时候我准备好地点就行。性爱的方式是直到我说可以为止，不过我讨厌老是伺候别人。”  
“你休想——”  
“那么羽辉？”  
“好……我做……你让我做什么都行，请别伤害羽辉。然后还有什么……”越耀气得浑身颤抖，但碍于还是得假装这是件极为重要的事情。  
“如果你的运气够好的话，说不定能让我怀孕。不过妖族雌性一向受孕困难，往往百年才能产下子嗣，不过到时候也没你什么事情了。不过——”雨泽见越耀在自己提到怀孕时脸色大变，心想着自己的傻弟弟还真是什么都没和越耀说明呢：“如果我怀孕的话……你就得成为我们妖族的成员了。”  
“这、这是什么歪理！”  
“难道你想让孩子一出生就没有父亲吗？”  
“那你可以不——”  
“看来羽辉真的什么都没有跟你说呢。我们妖族是母系社会，不仅以力量为尊，而且只会扶持拥有子嗣的雌性为最高统治者。”雨泽伸手抓住越耀浑身颤抖的肩膀道：“虽然说我暂时统领了整个家族，可长老们对我迟迟没有找到稳定的雄性这回事相当恼火呢，哼，所以才会料定今天是我的发情期，试图塞他们那里的雄性到我床上试图来控制我。”  
越耀瞪大眼睛，为什么他觉得雨泽说的每句话拆开都听得懂，但是合在一起就仿佛有种在听天书的错觉呢？  
“因为雌性一旦怀孕，就只能和令他怀孕的雄性性交，这是我们拥有强大力量的唯一弊端。不过你别想利用这点操控我，我可是有上万种办法让你求生不得求死不能。”见越耀苍白的脸上慢慢浮现出被侮辱般的羞红色，雨泽反倒有种说不出兴奋感：我早就看他这副总是好好先生的模样很不满了，明明不过是个只能依靠下半身思考的雄性，却非得装成那么圣洁的模样。  
见到越耀原本圣人的光环正在被自己一点点玷污，这让雨泽又有些饥饿起来。毕竟刚才的性事只不过是开胃菜，纯粹依靠交换信息素而得到的暂时满足，他的性欲可是比一般妖族要强烈不少呢，哪里是靠一次射入就能满足的。  
于是他便故意继续收缩正紧紧咬着越耀肉棒的甬道，听到越耀喉咙里忍不住发出的呻吟，便再次将身下这位快要崩溃的男人推到了地上。“你——”毫不意外这种行为再次换来对方的怒目而视：“你这个混蛋！你是变态吗！”越耀的辱骂不痛不痒，反倒让雨泽更加兴奋起来：“既然话都说清楚了，那就好好让我‘满足’吧。”  
越耀原本还想反驳什么，但没有想到对方也不再给自己犹豫的时间，先是将他整个人压在草地上，然后以含着自己分身的姿势坐在他的胯间，并且再次上下起伏起来。这次抽插的速度比第一次要猛烈太多，仿佛是想试探自己的极限在哪里般开始疯狂地抽插。越耀只觉得自己就像是被扔进欲望的海洋中，阳物被包裹的地方温热又湿润，而快感不断从下半身涌进他的全身，除了剧烈的喘息他什么也做不了。  
“啊……啊……”在这种致命般的刺激下，他忍不住尖叫起来：“不行了……”局势已经完全被雨泽夺走主控权还不够，他甚至觉得自己的身体也开始脱离自己的控制，每当自己捅进雨泽身体最深处时，对方的后穴总是喷射出一股热流，哄骗自己射出精液。  
“明明是下半身思考的雄性，还装什么圣洁！”见越耀依旧没有软化，雨泽试图用淫语逼迫对方就范：“你的大肉棒那么兴奋，是不是很想射出来啊？”  
“你……不是……混蛋……”越耀气得话都说不完整，但却无法控制身体上的异变。  
“还是乖乖听话吧……”雨泽见自己将身下的男人精神摧毁地差不多，便扔下最后一击：“其实……你也是相当喜欢这种事情不是吗？那么多年来一直都没尝过插入别人是什么滋味，难道不寂寞吗？而且现在是我自愿帮你解决这个烦恼，你也没有什么损失啊，反倒能一步登天呢。”  
“再说，这种事情即使你再怎么反抗也是没用的，你比不上我的力量，也没有我的权势，还是顺从我好了。我保证，这只是你我之间的交易，不管是我弟弟羽辉也好，还是你弟弟亦野也好，都不会有人知道的。”  
在羽辉的最后一句话说完，他满意地看到越耀再也没有排斥的行为，而是闭着眼睛仿佛接受自己的命运般说道：“记住你的承诺，随便你吧。”  
在听到这句话时，雨泽眼神里闪烁着得意的光芒：看吧……再怎么强大的圣人，也是有弱点的。


	11. 第一章

越耀不知道自己是怎么样重新回到家里的，在那天之后，雨泽又以初次交合日得维持几日为由将自己囚禁起来，并且在那些天里越耀经历了人生最大的噩梦，但所幸的是最后他还是出于隐瞒考虑将自己放了回来。  
虽然回家之前，越耀身体早就被雨泽下属所安排的浴室好好清洗了一遍，但之前发生的事情他不可能当作什么都没发生，一方面他是对雨泽强迫自己性交的行为感到厌恶，一方面……则是他却在其中体会到了前所未有的快感。  
这让越耀心生罪恶，明明知道一切都是错误的，但他却趋于身体反应而最后顺从对方。  
“啊啊啊啊……怎么想都好烦躁。”他一想到雨泽在离开前对自己所说的“约定”，整个人都快爆炸了，他并不想和雨泽保持这种糟糕的关系，但他又能跑到哪里去呢？就算他不清楚雨泽家族究竟拥有怎么样的势力，但光对方展现的妖力，就足以让普通人的越耀完全被玩弄在鼓掌之间吧。  
“怎么办……难不成去求助弟弟？”越耀当然也不愿意坐以待毙，他绞尽脑汁试图将自己所认识人里一一排列出来，却无奈地发现自己所认识的妖怪也就雨泽、羽辉两兄弟，要么就是弟弟所上的灵能学校了。  
“不行不行，雨泽那家伙向来心狠手辣，我并不认为他能放过我弟弟。”这个念头刚一心生就被他否决了，如果说放过自己是因为看在羽辉的面子上，那么他并不认为这个面子还能多维护一个人。  
难不成我真的要接受这样的现实吗？  
他越想越痛苦，甚至想到了死。  
“叮咚！”就在他心情低落之际，出门前并没有关上的电脑突然响了下。  
“唔？”越耀没多想，便点击下鼠标，结果看到自己的电子邮箱收到这样一封奇怪的信。  
“尊敬的越耀先生，你很荣幸被白婓灵能学校所聘用为老师，如果你已经准备好你的行李，请点击是。”  
这封邮件拉到最后有个黑色按钮，上面用金色写着“是”字。  
“点……是？”看到这所灵能学校的名字后，越耀才猛地回想起来：“等等，这不是潘之前提过的吗？让我去弟弟的学校担任教师，这样可以增加和他的交流。”  
“可……不是灵能学校吗？我作为普通人又有什么好教他们的呢？”他甚至怀疑起这封信该不会是潘给自己寄的安慰吧？越耀想了想，立马打开和潘的聊天窗口：“！！！”  
“看来你收到了：）”  
“等等，我以为我是当学生啊，怎么会是老师呢？”越耀快速地将自己内心的疑问输入：“你到底是什么人？为什么能搞到……”  
“别问那么多，准备好你的行李，点‘是’就行。”对方神秘莫测地留了这句话：“不过这封信你应该早就收到了，怎么现在才看到？又沉迷画画了？”  
“额……唔……”越耀自然是不可能将自己出门取材结果被朋友的哥哥当震动棒使用这回事告诉给对方，而是找个理由含糊了过去。  
“但是我对这个学校还一无所知啊，根本不知道里面会教点什么，就这样急匆匆地去，不要紧吗？”  
“你可以教你最擅长的画画啊？”  
“？？？？？”越耀被网友的这一回答弄懵住了，就算他从未从弟弟嘴里听说过这所学校的情况，但也知道这所学校一向只为培养强大的灵能者而出名，甚至不少妖怪家族也会将其子嗣送往。很明显这是一所战斗学校，让一群灵能强大的灵能者or妖力强大的妖怪学画画，他只觉得整个世界都是天摇地晃的。  
“别犹豫了，快点‘是’吧。”网友催促道。  
“啊……”等等，学校？越耀隐约察觉到这似乎对他来说是一场转机，如果自己成为老师的话，自然是要住宿在学校里的，雨泽再怎么狂妄也不可能和学校对着干，说不定这对他来说是避难所。  
想到这里，他不由急忙收拾好自己的衣物和随身物品，然后郑重其事地再次点开那封电子邮件，深吸一口气用鼠标点了“是”。  
就在他按下鼠标的一瞬间，眼前突然一黑，越耀还来不及惊慌，等下几秒眼前又再次明亮了起来。   
就这几秒间，他眼前所看到的世界发生了巨大的改变，原本越耀是站在自己所熟悉的客厅里，而现在他明显是站在一间办公室里，眼前站着一位穿着白色长袍的男人，正低头拿着平板电脑看，等越耀出现之后则抬起头这么问他：  
“请问是越耀先生吗？”  
“啊……是……等等，这是怎么回事？”越耀完全摸不清头脑，这到底发生了什么？  
“是我们学校独特的传送法术，请不用担心。”男人如此亲切地介绍着：“我是你的引导人，我叫雷尔，麻烦你先来这里登记下。”  
“噢噢噢噢。”越耀听从他的话语将手掌放在他手里的平板电脑上，刚放上就觉得有股奇怪的力量在身体里萦绕着。  
“嗯，这样你就认证结束，成为我们学校的一名教师了。”雷尔见越耀脸上还挂着迟疑，不由笑眯眯地解释：“接下来我带你去你所负责的教室吧，学校已经开学两天了，如果再不去开课，学生会有意见的。”  
“诶诶诶？现在就上课吗？”越耀被对方一连串的指令吓了一跳：他还完全没有做好心理准备诶……  
“不用担心，你其实只要负责解决学生的心理问题就行，这个是课时表。”  
“等等——不是教画画吗？”越耀对于自己从教擅长的画画到完全陌生的心理这一跨越大吃一惊：“是不是搞错了还是？”  
“哦哦哦，其实我们学校并不需要学画画。”雷尔的下句话让越耀有些哭笑不得：“因为越耀先生你是因为很擅长和陌生人交流和安抚其他人这一特质才被推荐的。”  
擅长和陌生人交流？安抚其他人？喵喵喵？什么时候学校要靠这个教育学生了？  
自己肯定是被潘那家伙给坑了！完全是的！  
他在心里如此疯狂地碎碎念着，如果不是现在没办法在雷尔面前掏手机，他早就一连串话飚过去了。  
“这就是你要教的班级，你的行李在传送过程中已经送到你的宿舍，还有这个是你的教学工具，学校地图，上课流程还有学生介绍都在里面有。”明明越耀想通过放慢脚步来达到延期死亡的目的，但没有想到雷尔的步伐实在太快，直接带他刷刷刷就走到教室门口。  
越耀的手中被塞了一个平板电脑后还没反应过来，就听到雷尔对他说：“我还有其他事情要忙，先走了。”甚至没有交代过手中的平板电脑怎么用就消失地无影无踪。  
这叫什么事？有见过如此敷衍的引导者吗？越耀现在满脑子都是想要找潘出来进行真人PK，但他已经被赶鸭子上架只能硬着头皮走进了教室。  
他起初以为教室里一走进去都是喧闹的声音或者坐满学生就等他开始上课了，但没有想到走进去后发现里面就三个学生。其中一个趴在课桌上呼呼大睡，一个正聚精会神地翻阅着手中的书籍，而另一个则发呆地望着窗外，一动不动。  
“咳咳咳……”还好还好，学生就三个吗？越耀心中不知道该哭还是该笑，但还是鼓起勇气走在讲台上：“各位好，我是你们这节课的老师，我叫越耀。”  
“……”结果他好不容易说出的自我介绍，却没有任何人回应他。  
气氛顿时冷场了，不知道做什么好的越耀不得不低头启动雷尔塞给他的平板电脑，平板电脑的操作相当简单，当他刚把手指放在屏幕上时，屏幕慢慢亮了起来，所显示了这几个区域：“课时表”、“地图”、“学生”、“教学大纲”等等。他下意识点开学生这一按钮，却发现里面陈列了他所教授这门课五位学生的个人资料，但眼前就三个人，也就是说有两个人无故缺席了这节课？  
所幸的是，资料写的资料相当详细，甚至还出学生在学校里的视频。  
越耀便开始认真地了解起来。正在发呆望着天空的，是一位名叫做明霖的妖怪，白发红眸，别看他现在一副仿佛咸鱼的模样，但本质嗜好战斗，自从进入学校以后挑起了大大小小的战斗数十起，是每天都会被罚关禁闭的学生，虽然现在呆呆傻傻仿佛身体被掏空，战斗起来却像是不要命的疯子，不仅喜欢越级挑战自己的前辈，而且还找他所谓的强者战斗，甚至好几位老师都被他打成重伤。  
越耀看完对方的战斗视频后，背后直冒冷汗：这……就是我要教的学生吗？ 我现在选择放弃教育还来得及么！  
而正在兴致勃勃看书的这位，却比上一位还要危险不少。如果说明霖是只为战斗而生的狂人，名叫做兰玥的他则是祸国殃民的妖孽。明明是人类，却拥有比能幻化的妖怪更为沉鱼落雁的外貌，不管走到哪里都是世人瞩目的存在，进入学校后被求爱数百次，甚至不少妖怪和人类承诺只愿和他相处一天可以付出任何代价。如果只是美若天仙也就罢了，他最喜欢的就是玩弄人心和善于布局，已经学校里几起恶性事件证明与他有不小的关系，甚至和他作对的人都会下场很惨，怎么看都是一位睚眦必报的主。  
最让他苦手的……却是直到现在都在呼呼大睡的那位。


	12. 第二章

“老师，还不上课吗？”还没等越耀翻到关于第三位同学的资料时，原本正在翻阅书籍的兰玥突然开口说了这句话，这让原本就茫然不知道该怎么教学的越耀吓了一跳，急忙抬起头望着前方。大概是兰玥的声音在这静谧的教室里显得格外响亮，原本正在发呆的明霖也将注意力窗外转头向了越耀，而呼呼大睡的那位则依旧睡着。  
“嗯……”越耀急忙将资料翻到教学大纲那页，希望能从里面得到些启示，他现在对于如何教导学生这回事还是一头雾水，然而等他打开后，“自由发挥”这四个大字很明显是在嘲笑他的无知，他居然轻信了真的有教学大纲这回事。  
“不好意思，这是我第一天上课，对你们还不熟悉，可以的话能先做个自我介绍吗？”越耀咬咬牙，决定死马当活马医，反正他现在的表现已经糟糕透顶。  
然而他的坦诚并没有换来学生们的谅解，一边手指玩弄紫色头发一边打着哈气的兰玥见越耀根本想不出什么话来，懒洋洋地起身道：“我还以为新来的老师能有什么本事，结果就这样啊。真是无趣！”他说完便直接起身往讲台的方向走去，越耀被他这不按常理出牌的方式吓了一跳。等对方走到自己身边时，却冷不丁地凑在越耀的耳边，轻轻说道：“如果我是你的话，那就该早就离开呢。”  
“这个学校，可不是你想得那么简单。”他这么说完，便直接转身往门口方向走去。  
“等等！兰玥同学！你的课还没上完呢！”越耀急忙想要拦住他，上课第一天就跑了一个学生，这叫什么事。  
但兰玥的步伐太快，越耀直接扑了一个空，眼睁睁地看着教室大门“砰——”地一声关上了。  
他刚想跟下去，突然听到教室里有人打着哈气说道：“哈？下课了吗？”越耀有种不太好的预感，急忙回头望去。发现原本趴在课桌上睡觉的第三位学生大概是被兰玥剧烈关门的声音吵醒了，正揉着眼睛道：“时间过得好快啊。”  
越耀的身体一僵，他还没有完全做好面对第三位同学的心理准备。  
“哇哦，什么时候这所学校连这种垃圾都收了？弱小得连灵力都没有的？”很不幸的是，对方恶毒的话语就这样毫不留情地扔了过来。  
“煜城同学，我是老师。”越耀走回讲台敲敲桌子严肃地说：“不能——”但他的话还没有完全说完，就感觉到腹部一痛眼前一花，整个人都被狠狠弹飞到背面的墙上。“咳咳咳……”越耀从没有这么被人打过，就算墙面及时产生应急装置将他整个人接住，他还是被撞得头晕目眩。  
“弱者没有资格跟我说话。”煜城恶狠狠地站在越耀面前，用拳头在对方面前挥舞了下：“废物。”  
越耀最担心的事情发生了，比起嗜好战斗只想和强者战斗的明霖来说，煜城要比他难应付多了，因为出生皇族的他一向只将强者放在眼里，其他都是可以随时捏死的蝼蚁。刚才要不是越耀有身为教师的“生命保护”，恐怕刚才那一击，他就足以毙命。  
没有想到上课第一天就捅了两个马蜂窝的越耀只觉得头皮发麻，但又不知道该怎么办才好。  
但大概是知道自己的生命不会有危险的他，很快便从不幸的现实中反应过来，越耀从地上慢慢站起来，用直直的眼神盯着煜城道：“我知道你很瞧不起像我这种毫无力量的人，但是现在我是老师，你是学生，尊师重道你要知道。”  
“尊师？”煜城恶劣地笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈……我可从来没有什么老师。”他一伸手抓住越耀的脖子，然后想将这在他看中脆弱的颈部一把捏碎。但他还没用力，就突然感觉到从身体里冒出股奇怪的电流，浑身一震。“啧！”这感觉他实在太熟悉了，煜城不由急忙收回手，丢下：“今天我就绕过你小命！”这样威胁的话便匆忙从教室里逃开了。  
“他怎么了？”一直观察煜城一举一动的越耀不由愣住：煜城似乎身体有什么不对劲的地方，否则他也不会放弃继续攻击自己的行为。  
不过他并不好奇，在越耀看来这里的每个人都会有自己的秘密，特别对于煜城这种身份高贵的，如果他因为好奇而追上去的话，恐怕将自己卷入更大的灾难中。  
就这短短几分钟，他教室中的三位学生就跑了两个，留下越耀面对直到现在都对着窗外发呆的明霖。大概是经历了前两位不良学生的表现，这次越耀完全是破罐子破摔地走到明霖的面前，发现他仍然一动不动地保持那个状态，不由好奇地问：“你在看什么？”  
“……”明霖并没有回答，而是继续一言不发。  
“是天空中有什么吗？”越耀见对方望着天空特别专注的模样，不由也抬头往天空望去，发现外头只有蓝天以外，只有几朵白云懒洋洋地漂浮，眼前的这幕和以往所看到的天空并没有什么差别。  
“你的身上……有外来的气味……”就在两人同时对着天空保持发呆的状态许久后，原本一直沉默的明霖冷不丁开口道。  
“诶？”他说话的声音很喑哑，并且断断续续，似乎很久没和人聊天过般，这让越耀有些惊讶，明霖这是……但对方开口似乎是个很好的开始，于是他便先自我介绍一番：“我叫越耀，是你画画课的老师，不过我是第一次来到这所学校，所以各方面都相当不足。”  
大概是自己充斥着战斗力为0的气息，明霖并没有表现出越耀在资料上所看到对战斗的渴望状态，反倒一副呆呆愣愣的模样：“那么你……是从外面的世界来的吗？外面的世界……是什么样子呢？”  
“外面的世界很难说啊，你——难不成没有出去过吗？”越耀随口回答，紧接他的脑海里浮现出关于明霖的信息，然后发现对方从小开始就生活在这里了，因为某种原因从来没有离开过这所学校。难不成明霖一直望着的，不是天空，而是外面的世界吗？越耀感觉到自己仿佛抓到了重点，不由急忙说道：“你是不是想出去看看！”  
“是……”明霖艰难地继续作答着：“但是、我、不能……”  
“这样啊……”越耀心里叹了口气为眼前的这个孩子惋惜，他隐约察觉到了：明霖的身份和其他学生并不一样，但他却没办法开口安慰对方什么。  
“啊，要不这样吧，虽然你没办法看到外面的世界，但是我有一些照片，而且我们可以将外面的景色画出来呢！”大概是看着明霖太过于寂寞的神色，越耀急忙建议道：“好歹我也是画画课的老师嘛。”  
“嗯……”出人意料的，明霖居然接受了他这胡乱的建议，并且乖巧地坐在座位上，等待越耀从背包里掏出纸和笔。  
就这样两人度过了愉快的一下午，等下课后，明霖拿着自己刚画好拙劣的画作，向越耀问道：“等下次……？”  
“下次我们画其他画吧！”总算成功教授到学生的越耀连忙回应：“下节课再见吧。”  
听到他的回答，明霖忍不住勾了勾嘴角，露出一个很浅几乎看不见的笑容。  
等结束课程之后，越耀原本计划着是直接去学校所安排的宿舍看看，或者去解决下晚餐问题，但是他翻阅平板之后，发现学校相当人性化地还提供给他一个独立办公室。  
“诶？要不先去办公室看看？”发现办公室就在教室附近的他便心思一转，准备先去参观一下。因为有地图存在，所以他也没有打算去询问来往的学生究竟该怎么走，当然最重要的是周围的学生都散发着一股不好惹的气息，作为刚进校的菜鸟，越耀决定还是别麻烦他们了。  
等他七拐八拐地走到一间极为偏僻的办公室前，发现上面布满灰尘，就连门牌都歪七扭八地悬挂在头顶，不由深深叹口气：看来在成为办公室之前得好好打扫一下呢。  
他也没多想，便用自己的教师信息刷开了门。  
就在他推开门时，却听到里面有一阵熟悉的啜泣声。


	13. 第三章

听到类似哭泣的声音时，越耀的第一反应就是有人在受欺负，他脑袋一热就往里面冲了过去，等他看到一抹金发时，他的内心一咯噔。  
越耀怎么也没有想到眼前会出现这样的情形，当他听到那声音有点耳熟时，他的脑海里其实浮现了很多个名字，但他从未想过会是这个人。  
在几个小时前，在自己面前耀武扬威的煜城，此时正满脸通红地摸着自己的下半身私密处，而越耀所听到的啜泣则是他因为极度兴奋而发出的声音。  
比起第一开始越耀所见到的高高在上，现在的煜城仿佛变了一个人，眉目间的冰冷消失不见了，取而代之的是一种魅惑人心的妩媚。他脱下了深色禁欲的外套，只穿着一件松松垮垮的白色衬衫。而下半身是赤裸的，不着任何衣物，就连内裤也胡乱地丢在一边。此时的他坐在一张桌子上，将双腿大开呈M形放在桌面，而他的私密处正好对着越耀所进来的位置。  
越耀第一眼就看清楚对方身体的异状，和普通的男性相比，他的双腿之间居然存在着只属于女性的阴道！  
而煜城旁若无人地正在用自己的手指来回抽插着自己柔嫩的花穴，时不时还有透明淫荡的液体从他的花穴处喷涌流出，很快就在办公桌上积起一小滩水渍，他白嫩的大腿上还沾有点点白液，看样子在越耀来之前就已经发泄不少了。  
面对眼前所发生的一切，越耀的第一反应那就是背过身去，不愿意看眼前这幕淫荡的一幕。  
越耀不敢直视眼前的景象，生怕自己的心神会再次动摇。  
这个世界到底怎么了！还能不能让只想作为普通人生活下去的他好好地生活下去了！为什么他总会再三碰到这种事情！  
但他走进来时的声音自然是早就被警觉的煜城听到了，他原本计划是不管是谁看到眼前的一幕，都会考虑直接杀了对方，毕竟只有死人才能保守这个秘密。  
不过在他看清楚对方是谁后，不由内心冒出这样的念头：眼前如同弱鸡一般的老师，毫无能力却还想对自己指手画脚，要不是学生不能对老师下杀手，不然早就捏死他了。  
当然他没有办法出手并不代表他背后的势力没有办法动手，想要杀死一个人，特别是普通人类，在煜城眼中就跟捏死蚂蚁那般简单。  
但真正让煜城杀意消散的，却是越耀看到自己而产生的反应。  
这间办公室因常年没有人来早就荒废已久了，煜城也是搜寻了不少地方才找到这里，除非是有老师信息或者是像他这般高贵身份的人，一般人是没有办法开门的。  
不过煜城也中招过好几次，而以往见到自己自慰模样的人或者妖怪，要么是色中饿鬼般地扑了上来，要么是想利用这个弱点来威胁，并且想利用自己的身份给予好处，要么是因为自己双性人的身份而产生厌恶的态度，以上三种人他自然是早就一一处理了他们。自己的秘密不能被任何人发现，否则就会引起皇室大乱。  
但他从未想过，越耀对自己却没有任何反应，而是将身体背过去，似乎不愿意见到自己这副模样。  
想到这里，他便心生几分好奇：究竟越耀的这种行为，到底意味着什么呢？  
现在满脑子都在懊恼自己为何要那么出于好奇去看真相的越耀开始自我反省：自己最近是灾难附体了？怎么尽遇到这种破事？先是身份不明的少年觉，接下来是羽辉的哥哥雨泽，接下来是自己班上的学生。  
“怎么了？明明看你也不是雏呢，居然那么害羞吗？”越耀听到背后的脚步声，不由浑身紧绷起来：“我可以当做一切没发生！或者你可以抹去我的记忆！”这种话他说着说着就开始毫无底气了，所以说为什么要让他再次遭遇这种事情啊！他明明只想过个普通人生活啊！  
“忘记……呵！记忆这种东西可是非常不准的，说不定你哪天就想起来了。只有死人……才能永远保持秘密。”煜城并没有因为被越耀看见自己的行为而将衣服披上，而是全身赤裸地站在越耀的身旁，然后伸出手将越耀低下的脑袋整个抬起：“你说，我要不要……”  
“！”越耀眼神里闪过恐惧，但他在看见煜城赤裸的全身时，却忍不住如同操心的老妈子般开口：“那个……你不冷吗？不先穿上衣服吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈……”煜城被他的问题搞得一愣，然后哈哈大笑起来：“你比我想象得有趣多了，你还是第一个敢问我冷不冷的人。”  
“……”其实越耀刚说完这句话就开始后悔了！他怎么又下意识将眼前这位妖族少年当成孩子般对待呢？在他现在生死未卜的份上，他居然还有心思想这种乱七八糟的事情。  
“我改变主意了。”真是个奇怪的人类，煜城注意到他在察觉到自己此时依旧全身赤裸后，眼睛里并没有对美色的情欲，也没有对于他这种放浪的行为产生鄙视，甚至对自己这具丑陋的身体心生厌恶都完全没有，反倒是非常平静，如同看到正常人般。  
这种平等的目光，他已经多少年没有看到了？  
意识到这点后，煜城的心上仿佛有一根轻飘飘的羽毛挠动了下。  
“你不觉得我很丑陋吗？”他莫名问了越耀这句话。   
“啊？”越耀先是一愣，然后意识到他说的是指自己的身体和普通人不一样的地方，便思考后用直觉作答：“其实我倒是没觉得有什么，就算是这样的身体又怎么样呢？我感觉你依旧是活得很自我啊。既然你自己都不在乎，又何必在乎别人的目光呢？”  
“不——”煜城听到他的回答后，突然雷霆大怒起来：“我怎么可能不在乎呢！每周我都要像这样不人不鬼地活下去！你以为我愿意吗！”虽然妖族里面的雌性地位是非常高贵的，但是煜城这种双性身体却活得相当痛苦，如果说雌性每月一次的发情期只是为了方便孕育下一代，那么他这种每周都会发情的淫荡身体则完全会沦为雄性玩物，就算他出生皇族也无法幸免。  
越耀深深叹了口气：“那么你会因此屈服吗？就这样因此贬低自己？”  
“不，我可是要成王的存在，怎么可能会因为这种小事而降低身份呢！”煜城听到越耀这句话立马反驳道：“这种小事，我可以自我克服的！”  
“你看，你不是根本没有把它放在心里吗？”在煜城说完这样霸气的宣言之后，越耀点头肯定道：“既然你自己也没有把它放在心上，那就好好地活下去。”  
“没有想到，区区一个人类，说得还挺有道理嘛。”  
“那么……”越耀意识到煜城原本的杀气腾腾开始逐渐消散，不由以为自己能够逃过一劫地开口。  
“哼，不过你以为动动嘴皮子就可以将我说服了吗？也未免太小看我了！”然而没有想到煜城却压根没有放过他的意思。  
“那你想要怎么办？杀了我？”  
“不，你似乎比我想象得有趣，那就留你一条小命好了。”煜城倒是并没有继续杀死对方的意思：“不过……”他话音一转：“既然你是第一个知道我这种身体还能活下来的人，那就得付出点代价。”  
“代价……？”越耀突然有种不太好的预告，他总觉得对方接下来话语里说出什么不得了的信息。  
“帮我每周解决下发情期的问题。”  
“啊！？”


	14. 第四章

越耀被自己学生的这种要求吓了一跳，他连忙摇头道：“不行、我做不到！”听到解决发情期这几个字眼，让他不禁回想起和雨泽屈辱的日子，光是想到就让他令他作呕。  
“难道你是看不起我的身体吗？”煜城语音突然加重，并且酝酿着浓浓的杀气。  
“这个倒没有！”越耀连忙摇头道。  
“那怎么连这种小事都不肯帮忙！”煜城察觉到越耀语气里满满都是不乐意，不由心生暴躁，这该死的人类到底在想什么？明明自己都这么低三下四求他了，居然还不肯答应吗？  
“小事！？”越耀简直有些搞不清这种妖族的脑回路，这帮忙解决发情期能叫小事吗？  
“……”但见煜城越来越黑的脸，他便深深的叹口气：“那个……其实我对男性没啥兴趣……所以……”  
“没兴趣？”煜城听到越耀的解释后，不由好笑道：“如果没有兴趣的话，那么你怎么会和某个妖族男性发生关系呢？”  
“！”越耀简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，为什么煜城会知道这回事？明明他不是——  
“要是一般人自然是发现不了，不过我处于发情期，对于外来气味都相当敏感，自然是清楚你身上的变化。”煜城得意洋洋地说道：“既然你都和其他妖族男性发生关系了，说明你根本不排斥这种行为，那帮我下又有什么要紧的？反正你们人类不是比我妖族一向淫乱多了吗？”  
越耀听到这话，真的是又急又不知道说什么才好，他其实也是被强迫的，但是他出于保护羽辉的心理考虑，不可能将和雨泽之间发生的事情说出口，只能张了张嘴最后选择沉默。  
“再说了，我又没有打算让你上我，只是让你用道具帮我下，这又没什么。”煜城见越耀的心开始动摇，不由补充道：“如果你肯帮我的话，在这学校我就罩你了，任何妖怪都不敢欺负你。”  
“额……道具……？”越耀被搞得有些糊涂，他并不太理解煜城口中的道具是什么。  
“就是这些。”煜城说完便打了一个响指，紧接着越耀看见原本堆满杂物的办公室里面的东西开始自己移动起来，等移开障碍物后，一些他看不懂的东西便这样出现在眼前。  
“哇，不会吧，你连这个都不懂吗？”煜城注意到越耀见到他所给自己精心准备的自慰道具依旧是满脸茫然的样子，就知道他完全是个新手，不由无奈地道：“我到底在想什么，居然让纯新手来么……”  
“废话不多说了，先用这个吧。”他直接拉着越耀往前走几步，自己先是整个人坐在书桌上面，然后将双腿张开成M型，露出里面早就湿漉漉的阴道，然后另一只手则将一条珠串递给越耀道：“帮我塞进去吧。”  
“诶？”越耀此时整个人还处于浑浑噩噩之中，手里突然就被塞了一件奇怪的东西。  
“快点，别磨蹭了。”煜城倒是很看不惯越耀这种磨磨蹭蹭的模样，搞得像是他被上一样。  
“我该怎么做？”完全被赶鸭子上架的越耀手持着珠串茫然地问道。  
“塞进去啦……快点！”煜城则是双手将自己正在往外滴着淫水的阴唇扒开一些，示意越耀塞进来。  
“哪个方向？”这根珠串上面的珠子不是统一大小的，而是由大小不一的珠子所串成，在煜城的示意下，越耀先是将珠串最上端，也是就珠子里面最小的部分慢慢地塞进早就渴望异物进入煜城的花穴里面。  
“啊……”虽然早就自我调教了好多次，但在被塞进珠串，身体被满足的一瞬间，煜城还是发出一声愉悦的呻吟。  
“再塞进去点……”他的双眼里面满是情欲，弯曲膝盖让越耀更深入一点。  
“这样吗？”虽然从没做过这种事情，越耀也是清楚地明白这种事情不能急切地进行，免得将煜城的身体弄伤，于是他以缓慢扭动珠串的方式，慢慢将让对方这张“小嘴”吞入更多的珠子。  
“对……对……就是这样……还挺上道的嘛。”煜城察觉到对方的温柔，虽然有些让他更加瘙痒难忍，但是这种被体贴对待的方式，他倒不是很讨厌。  
“这样就行了吗？”当珠子塞入到难以进入的地方后，越耀的手停了下来，并不打算更进一步了。  
“还没到最里面呢……”此时的煜城已经开始呼吸困难，但这点刺激距离他高潮还相差太远，想要更多刺激的他不由急切催促道：“再进入点。”  
“可我已经塞不进去了。”越耀生怕自己会一个不小心伤到对方，不由摇头拒绝道。  
“你傻啊，连我的生殖腔都没捅开，能到最里面吗？快把珠子移动下位置！”煜城的语气急切起来：“快点！”  
“额……”越耀被煜城这句话说得有些面红耳赤起来，说到底他压根还是当煜城是个纯爷们的，生殖腔什么的……这种东西完全没有想过啊……  
但他还是顺从地继续握住手中的珠链，在煜城的肉穴里面开始搅合起来：“对……对……就是这样……”煜城的声音渐渐带上了一点哭腔，他感觉到身体里的珠链正在往他最为敏感的地方靠近，不由发出又是欣喜又是渴望的呻吟：“对……塞进去……”  
“啊啊啊……”就在越耀反复试探的时候，煜城感到珠链的最前端猛地插入他阴道的最深处，捅开了生殖腔的关口，最后顶进子宫口，在被完全插入的那瞬间他发出一声高昂的尖叫，呻吟着达到高潮后泄了出来，原本就在流水不止的花穴在那瞬间喷涌出好几股粘稠的液体，冲刷着他的下半身，导致越耀的手上都是晶莹的液体。  
“真是……哈……太爽了……”煜城被刺激得双脚的脚趾全都蜷曲起来，但是双腿却打开得更开，似乎想要越耀手中的珠链更加深入一些。  
他那副仿佛被人凌辱又乐于其中的模样，不知道为何让越耀产生一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛自己就是高高在上的帝王，可以随意摆布眼前这位少年的一切。  
“快抽插下吧。”就在他恍惚地产生这种错觉之时，并不觉得这就能满足自我的煜城开始新一轮催促：“用力点！”  
仿佛被声音蛊惑般，越耀并没有多犹豫地便服从了对方的吩咐，开始用这根自慰棒帮煜城开始剧烈抽插起来，每一次深入都让少年发出像是哭泣又像是欢喜的淫叫声，伴随着抽插的力度提成，煜城也像是放飞自我般说出各种淫乱的话语：“插烂我吧……好舒服……使劲肏我啊……”  
“……”越耀看到原本应该算是高高在上的煜城露出这种的表情，奇怪的征服欲望在内心蔓延开，甚至有些时候他故意将珠串抽了出来，然后塞在煜城的花穴口，又不完全塞进去，只是在出口处不断的磨蹭进出着，时不时会压过中间凸起的花核引来煜城不自觉地挺动腰肢，呻吟着将自己的花穴向越耀凑去，渴望受到更用力的蹂躏。  
“啊……求你啊……”一旦完全被情欲控制，煜城早就忘了原本自己的身份，被折磨得不上不下的他如同求人肏的母狗般摇晃着下半身：“快点肏我！”  
越耀一开始想完全作为木头人般进行这种行为，毕竟他对男性进行这种事情还是心存芥蒂，不过大概是煜城双性人的身体让他渐渐地有些忘却对方是男性的事实，当然也不是作为女性存在，他此时的心情非常复杂，甚至在煜城的淫荡话语勾引下，身体的某个部位也开始兴奋。  
这是自然，他并不是圣人，再加上他并没有刻意遏制自己的欲望，很快身下鼓起的一部分就让他觉得尴尬。  
怎么回事……他不是很确信自己喜欢女性吗？为什么会在看到煜城这种表现后开始产生欲望呢？


	15. 第五章

就在越耀因为自身起的一些奇怪反应而放慢手中的速度时，煜城有些不满意地娇声叫道：“怎么速度突然变慢了！”  
“不行……这是不对的……”越耀拼命摇头，便直接放手松开那串震动棒，和煜城进行这种事情所产生的背德感已经让他心生罪恶，更为要命的，他居然会因为看到煜城情欲而产生的媚态会产生欲望，这是不是意味着他的道德已经开始崩坏了呢？一想到这里，他只想赶紧逃开。  
煜城起先对于越耀这种行为原本很是不满，但又看对方一副自我厌恶的模样，他忍不住轻笑起来：这个到底是从哪个时代来的老古板，居然连正常的性行为都表现排斥。  
“哈……有什么不对的？”见越耀已经喃喃地拼命往后退步，煜城便就含着震动棒的姿态，从桌子上跳了下来，然后站在越耀的面前：“你跟我说说呢？有什么不对的呢？”  
“你是学生……我是老师……”越耀绞尽脑汁，只能拼命说些世间规则试图规劝煜城的靠近。  
“哈？我们妖怪可没有什么老师学生的说法，我们只相信强者为尊。”  
“那……”当越耀还义正言辞地说些话时，却被敏锐的煜城察觉到另外一件事：“你那么躲躲闪闪，该不会是——”  
越耀吓得想要伸手捂住煜城的嘴以阻止他继续说下去，然而已经太迟了，煜城得意洋洋地说出自己的判断：“该不会是你硬了吧？”  
“——才没有！”越耀仿佛被人扒开最后一层遮羞布般叫喊道。  
“那么这是什么呢？”哪怕越耀有逃脱的打算，但他又怎么可能敌得过身为妖怪的煜城呢？煜城直截了当地伸进他的裤裆，隔着内裤摸着他的阳物道：“你的下半身可不是这么说的呢。”  
被人摸着身体里最为脆弱的部分，越耀不由自主地全身紧张起来，但他又不愿意就这样迁就煜城下去，他便将头扭到一边道：“才、才没有！”  
“这能叫没有吗？”煜城恶劣地笑了起来，然后直接硬扯下越耀所穿着的外露，看他裸露出的平角内裤，不由啧啧感叹道：“就连穿着内裤的品味也那么老古板呢。”  
“你——！”这种被扒干净的滋味很快让越耀回想起之前如同噩梦般的日子，他不由哆嗦地伸出手试图阻挡煜城的行为。  
可早就兴趣上来煜城自然不会这么轻易放过他，见越耀反应得如此激烈，心里某些谜团逐渐形成答案：“既然你表现得那么老古板，又对这种事情那么排斥，我倒是好奇起来前段时间究竟是什么原因导致妖族和你发生关系，很明显是个妖族雌性对你做了这种事情。再加上你现在的反应，难不成——”  
越耀越听越觉得面孔像是火烧般红了起来，甚至在煜城将事实说出口的一瞬间，有种万事休矣的绝望感：“是那位强迫了你，对吧。”相当敏锐的煜城直接将正确答案说出口，在他说出口的那瞬间，越耀整个人都哆嗦起来，然后痛苦地沉下脑袋。  
“真是可怜呢……”见到越耀这种反应，煜城意识到自己似乎说了什么不该说的事情，但他自然是不会道歉的。  
越耀只觉得自己仿佛被扔进一个永远爬不上来的地狱，明明他已经将内心这段不堪回首的回忆掩盖在最深处，然而却被眼前的这位少年毫不留情挖了出来，让他心生绝望，万念俱灰。  
“让我来帮帮你好了。”大概是恻隐之心，又或者觉得很难找到像越耀一般正常看待自己的存在，煜城便伸出手将越耀的脑袋扶了起来：“像你这般纯洁的人类，还真是世间少见呢。”  
“纯洁？”越耀自我嘲笑道：“我这样……还能叫做纯洁吗？”  
“当然啊……”不愿意就这样让一个绝好的玩具自我毁灭，煜城眼珠一转就想到这样的理由：“我们妖族里面，雌性一向都是这样毫无贞操观念的，在他们看来只要能产下后代，不管和多少雄性滥交，无论是妖族还是人类都是百无禁忌的，你遭遇到这种事情也不要太在意。”  
“可我……”越耀摇摇头：“我只想过普通人的生活，和一个温柔的女性结婚生子。”  
“这个并不影响你以后啊，你难道要为了一段被狗的咬的经历就放弃后面所有的人生呢？你不想想你的亲人吗？”  
亲人……越耀的眼睛迷离起来，不由想到自己的弟弟和好友羽辉，就算自己的弟弟一直表现得不喜欢自己，但他仍然觉得自己有责任感要照顾对方到成年，而羽辉……虽然他哥哥对自己做出这种事情，但羽辉却是完全无辜的啊？  
想到这里，越耀眼中的茫然便减少了几分。  
见自己的花言巧语起了作用，煜城便将自己的下一盘算说了出来。  
“你现在表现得那么恐惧，一定是害怕妖族的雌性明明生理结构和人类男性一模一样，让你心生罪恶感就吧？”  
“这……的确是……”虽然越耀并不是第一次知道妖族并未男女之分，只有雄雌之分，甚至或者该说是他们的雄雌都和人类男性拥有一样的生理结构，和雨泽所做的性事而产生的自我厌恶感，一部分是来自于对方并不是自己喜欢的对方，另一部分则源于越耀认为自己个普通人。当然他并不是歧视同性恋的存在，他只是太过于习惯用个普通人视角看待世界，一旦将他强行拉进，并且以如此极端的方式，他自然是无法接受。  
“你可以完全将我们的雌性当做是女性嘛……只不过拥有人类男性的阳物这种东西，其他东西可是差不多的。”煜城草稿也不打地开始混淆越耀的概念：“其实我们之所以生理结构是这样存在也是为了更好的取悦雄性和繁衍后代啦，所以不要觉得我们的身体和人类有什么不同。”  
“可……这是……”越耀被煜城说得有些动摇起来，他是不是该换种方式看待妖族雌性呢？  
“没有什么可是，我们还是赶紧做点快乐的事情吧。”见越耀已经不再有刚才的颓废之色，煜城便迫不及待地催促越耀进行下一步了。  
“但是、和你做这种事情——！”虽然越耀被他的谎言所欺骗，但仍然对于帮助学生做这种事情心里有些隔阂，不由再次心生逃避。  
“你看你的阳物都那么硬了，还想躲什么躲？”见越耀又想逃，有些不耐烦的煜城直接将对方推倒在地，然后将他试图遮挡肉棒的内裤直接撕成碎片。  
“不要——！”越耀瞪大了眼睛，他怎么也没有想到，煜城接下来居然会做这种事情。只见对方毫不避讳地低下脑袋，将头凑在自己正在散发着灼热气息的阴茎旁边，用手托起他的阳物，然后伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔越耀巨大龟头，一股浓烈的腥檀味弥漫在舌尖。第一次尝试这么做的感觉并不赖，甚至让煜城变得更加兴奋起来，身下含着震动棒的小穴也水流得更多了。  
越耀瞪大了眼睛，简直不敢相信煜城会做出这种事情来。


	16. 第六章

口交这种行为，煜城也就看别人做过。本来身为皇族的他就不可能做这种低三下气的事情，再加上他始终因为身体的异状而对其他人心生排斥，那就更不可能做了。  
不过在面对越耀的时候，他倒是轻而易举地做到了原本以为很排斥的行为。  
越耀的身上并没有任何他所想象的雄性酸臭或者说是呛人的香水味，反倒是一股清淡像是薄荷草的味道，想到这里，他像是吮吸冰激凌般来回用舌头舔舐着对方的庞然大物，时不时还用手指在他的阳具两边的阴囊处揉捏，试图让它喷射出更多的液体。  
想象着如果身为老师的越耀能颜射自己一脸的话，会不会让对方露出更多糟糕的表情呢？想到这里，煜城恶劣地将对方的阴茎含得更里面，越到深处越耀的喘息声便越沉重：“不要了……别……别这样……”就算越耀不想承认，但是他还是无法否认自己的阳物被含着别人湿润又温热的口腔里那种绝妙的滋味。  
只是稍微用牙齿轻微啃咬刺激之后，早就忍不住的越耀自然是在煜城口中释放出了精华，他原本在射精的那刻时想要挣扎出来，然而却被早有准备的煜城抓得牢牢地，根本不让有逃跑的机会，然后像是诱惑对方般将他喷射出的精液全然吞咽，甚至还极为满足地将不小心流出嘴外的白色液体伸出舌头，如同舔奶油般地舔了干净。  
“明明你自己也很享受嘛。”将含在嘴里沾满淫水的肉棒从口中拿出后，煜城得意让那仍然在释放着灼热温度的阳物在自己的脸颊上来回拍打：“感觉怎么样？我的口活让你满意吗？”  
“满意不满意什么的……”越耀简直羞愧难忍，他居然在自己的学生口中真的射出来……这究竟算是什么事啊？  
“或者你要试试这里吗？”煜城见越耀涨得通红的脸庞，不由心生新的恶作剧念头，将含在身下肉穴里面的震动棒取走，整个人依靠在越耀的身旁，用湿润的小穴磨蹭了下越耀那重新勃起的阳物。  
“不行……这个绝对不行——！”意识到煜城想要做什么的越耀急忙站了起来，急忙将对方赤裸的身体推开。  
“生气了？”煜城见越耀一副排斥自己的模样，也知道自己的行为大概是触及了对方的底线，毕竟这位人类老师可是曾经被妖族雌性强过一次，自然是有心理阴影。见越耀实在排斥得厉害，煜城便决定见好就收，虽然被区区人类拒绝让他有些不爽，但毕竟来日方长嘛。  
想到这里，他便往后退了几步：“既然不想要的话，那就算了。”再怎么说，他也是妖怪中的皇族，靠强迫得到的东西也太辱没他的身份。  
“哈……哈……”听到煜城放过自己的话语，越耀没来由地松了口气。如果煜城想强迫自己做什么的话，到时候又该……  
“作为帮助我的谢礼，我还是帮你做点什么吧。”煜城说完后打了个响指，越耀注意到他身后原本杂乱无章的房间仿佛被施了魔法般开始自动整理起来，只不过是眨眼的功夫，一间整洁如新的教师办公室就这样出现在越耀眼前。  
“那今天就这样吧。”煜城也不知道在何时不再全身赤裸，而是穿着他原本的衣服，一点都看不出来刚才妖艳的模样。  
“谢……谢谢……”虽然煜城做的事情有些让越耀反感，不过对方的适当退后让越耀找不到什么理由拒绝他，只能含含糊糊地表达着感谢。  
“小心点哦，这所学校比你想象得要可怕得多。”这是煜城走之前所丢下的话，让越耀有种糟糕的预感：说不定今天的不幸遭遇，只是他更为悲剧的开始。  
来不及思考其他的，越耀等煜城离开后便急忙整理好自己的衣服，匆忙往学校给自己安排的宿舍里跑去。  
他脑袋里唯一想做的事情，那就是赶紧私信给网友潘，让他能不能给自己换个工作！虽然说工作的环境还算满意，但他居然和自己的学生做了这种事情，这让他以后怎么上课？然而让越耀失落的却是，平日里一直都在线上的潘却迟迟没有回应自己，难不成是有什么意外吗？  
不敢往更坏的方向思考的越耀只能勉强靠画画让自己冷静下来，所幸的是接下来几天他并没有什么课要上，下一节课也要等到三天后，至少给了他充足的时间来整理自己的内心。  
灵能学校不愧是财大气粗的存在，给每个教师和学生都安排了单独的宿舍居住。不过这也给越耀带来新的苦恼，他现在是怎么熟悉这所学校呢？是去找自己的弟弟亦野？不，他很快摇头否认了这个决定，现在的自己慌乱极了，如果是任何一个稍微熟悉他的存在都会看出他的不淡定吧？为了避免泄露更多的事情，他还是暂时避开和弟弟的碰面。  
那么去找带自己来学校的引导者雷尔呢？在平板电脑上操作了半天，好不容易找到雷尔联系方式的越耀无奈地发现对方私信一行居然是关闭的，看样子是不愿意被打扰的状态。  
“算了，现在还是先睡觉再考虑明天怎么办吧。”他还有三天时间熟悉学校，说不定这三天里面他就能联系到潘呢？抱着完全阿Q精神的越耀便先是清洗下身体，然后躺在松软的被子里进入了香甜的梦乡。  
虽然说在经历了雨泽事件之后，很长时间他都没有办法正常入眠，再加上今天白天发生的这种乱七八糟的事情，原本上来说他应该更难入梦才对，然而越耀没有想到的却是，自己居然困到一沾上枕头便昏昏沉沉睡去。  
他做了一个奇怪的梦。  
当然以往越耀在梦里梦到的东西，无非是零碎不成内容的片段，然而这一次，他仿佛觉得自己来到一个从未见过的世界般，晕晕乎乎地漂浮在半空中。  
不过这个世界并不太友好，先是狂风大作，电闪雷鸣，不一会儿就下起滂沱大雨，惊得他在半空中奔跑起来寻找能够躲雨的地方。  
大概是因为在梦里，能正常思考的能力降低了太多，越耀也没有仔细想为何自己会在半空中这回事了。他跑了很久，却迟迟无法避开这连绵的乌云，甚至在某些时候他觉得自己正在接近电光四射的中心，无数如同利刃般的雷电正向他的身体刺去，吓得越耀急忙闭上眼睛。  
可就在下秒，他便听到了一声奇怪的叫声，越耀情不自禁地睁开双眼，却发现在自己在不知不觉到达了乌云密布的最深处，也就雷光闪烁的最刺眼的地方。  
他看见了——  
一个上半身赤裸的强壮男性，正以全身捆绑着锁链的姿态，跪在云层之上。  
而这来势汹汹的雷电，仿佛在惩罚这未知男性般，无数次地从乌云里迸射出来，然后狠狠刺入他的身体里。


	17. 第七章

“这是什么……”越耀对于眼前的景象满是不解。  
这位被天雷不断折磨的男人，为什么会出现在自己的梦里？难不成是自己的真正渴望？越耀被这个念头吓了一跳，他自认为自己是脾气温和之人，就算遭遇到再难堪的事情，他也不会因此将暴力宣泄。  
然而眼前的景象让他不祥的预感：很显然，他认为再冷静的自我也有愤怒的一面吗？因为这件事情无法对任何人倾诉，就在梦境里发泄他的痛苦。  
意识到这点后越耀不由叹了口气：看来真正需要心理辅导的人是他才对，在被雨泽逼迫做出那种事情之后，这股怨气就迟迟憋在心底没有爆发出来。既然都愤怒到用万箭穿心的方式折磨对方了，自己到底是有多气？  
“唉……”但让越耀有些困惑不解的是，他都气到在梦里折磨雨泽这家伙了，为什么现在的我还如此心情平静？难不成愤怒的我和冷静的我是完全分离的吗？  
越耀想到这里不由往前走了几步，在正跪在云层里接受惩罚的男人面前后停下，可对方并没有抬头，而是保持原本的姿势，仿佛死了般一动不动着。  
“对不起啊……另一个我，虽然——”见此越耀没多想便伸手准备将对方扶起来，然而恰在此时，一道闪电狠狠撞上对方的后背，强烈的电流沿着锁链从男人身上迸裂到越耀身上，在那一瞬间，越耀被强烈的痛楚所充斥，明明是在梦里他不该感受到任何疼痛，但那股痛彻心扉的刺痛却让他在那秒跪了下来，然后低下头呜咽起来：“嘶……奇怪……”  
越耀就在这时，和对方垂下的脑袋撞了个正着，而两人相触的地方正在不断闪烁着电花，强忍着剧痛的越耀抬头一看，却发现眼前的男人并不是他想象的雨泽模样，亦或者是自己的脸，而是他从未见过的男性。  
“诶诶诶？”这种完全没有料到的事情不由让越耀瞪圆了眼睛：“这不是我的梦里吗？你到底是谁？”  
“你……又是谁？”在越耀开口之前，男人一直都是沉默的，安静地化为雕像。可他却在听到越耀问出：“你到底是谁？”这句话后原本死气沉沉的双眼突然开始有神智起来，只听他如此喃喃：“难道不是我……在做梦？”  
“嘶……痛痛痛……”越耀原本想要开口，然而密集的闪电早就电得他双眼发花。  
“抱歉……”男人注意到越耀因为和自己的身体相连而被电得全身颤抖，轻声道歉着。  
“你这是在被惩罚吗？”注意到恐怕这并不是自己梦中的越耀不由伸手拉了拉他的锁链，虽然被电得全身发抖，但说不定在梦里的关系，被电得次数久了，越耀却觉得自己开始习惯这份痛苦。  
难不成他是抖M吗？越耀一边在心里吐槽，一边却听到男人这样的答案。  
“大概、是惩罚吧……”大概是很久没有开口说话了，男人对于越耀的出现一方面是怀抱着不敢置信，一方面又总觉得自己在做梦。  
是啊，他一定是在做梦……否则如此罪孽深重的他，怎么可能会见到外人呢？  
“这样啊……”虽然不太清楚为何自己的梦境会和这个饱受惩罚的男人联系起来，越耀对眼前默默接受惩罚的男人产生了一丝好奇：他到底是什么人？因为什么而接受惩罚呢？  
不过就这样问出口的话，或许会触碰到对方想避免的伤疤。  
一向都善解人意的越耀便换了其他的问题：“那个……你一直在这里吗？这惩罚要多久啊？”  
“在我死之后吧。”男人若无其事地说出让越耀惊恐不已的答案：“什么？这是别人对你的惩罚吗？”这到底是怎么样罪大恶极之人要遭受这样的惩罚？居然要这样被束缚得被雷劈到死亡吗？不过……万一他真的是个穷凶极恶之徒怎么办？越耀仔细观察了男人的表情，发现对方长得十分俊朗，一头刺猬般短发看起来十分豪放不羁，从赤裸的上半身也可以看得出他身材魁梧，被锁链束缚的肌肉正因为电击的刺痛而微微晃动着。  
“不……这是我给我自己的。”男人的下一答案却让越耀完全惊呆。  
自己给自己？  
越耀在那一瞬间仿佛理解了什么，恐怕这位男性是因为过去做错了什么而在自我忏悔吧？可采用不断被雷击的方式，直到死亡那天这种惩罚方式是不是太过？越耀原本想要劝解对方一些原谅自己的话，没有什么走不出去的坎，然而就在和男人对方的双眼对视之后，他才隐隐意识到：他并没有任何资格说服男人结束这种惩罚，对方已经下定了决心。哪怕之后永远和孤独和痛苦相伴，只有这种方式才能让自己安歇。  
真是奇怪了……  
在看着男人的同时，越耀发现自己会心生出许多奇怪的念头。  
或许就该看着他自我惩罚，毕竟男人的双眼里已经写满了“不需要拯救”这几个字。  
越耀松开紧紧束缚住男人身体的锁链，准备缓慢地起身离开，男人也在此时目送他的离开，甚至在眼神里带有几分既定：看吧……这果然是梦境……  
可就在他远离几步之后，男人刚把头颅垂下来保持原本的姿势继续接受他“期待已久”的惩罚时，接下来却听到一声不该出现的声音：“你以为我就会这样放弃你吗！你这个笨蛋！”  
“！”男人惊愕地抬起头，明明他的拒人千里之人的态度已经表现得如此明确，为什么这个陌生男人还是会走回来呢？  
“虽然我一直觉得不要多管别人闲事，也不清楚你究竟是犯下什么大错才要做这种事情，但你真的甘心放弃人生吗？不，我认为你这种方式并不是赎罪，也不是在自我惩罚，你是在逃避——”对于完全不珍惜自己生命的人，越耀一直表示很有话要说。这个世界上有那么多渴望活下来的人，为什么眼前这个家伙却在浪费自己的人生？是的，可能他犯下滔天大祸，比如杀了几万个人，比如试图毁灭世界，但他现在不是有悔过之心了吗？越耀从不认为光是依靠自我折磨这种方式就算是惩罚，如果他要赎罪，就应该选择更好的方式。  
“我……”男人愣住了，他有点不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你……难道不是我妄想出来的存在吗？为什么会说出……这种话……”


	18. 第八章

听到男人这话，越耀还想立马反驳：我才怀疑你是我幻想出来的呢！  
可他还没有将这话叫喊出口，突然脚下一松，整个人都从云层之上跌落了下来，接下来只听“砰——”的一声，“痛痛痛——！”越耀捂着痛得厉害的脑袋慢慢睁开眼睛：“诶……我这是梦醒了吗？”一旦意识到这点，他猛地捏了一把脸道：“奇怪了……我为什么会梦到在自我惩罚的陌生男人？这究竟是我自己想象出来的？还不过是黄粱一梦？”他还记得自己因为男人自暴自弃的行为而对他进行教育，不过男人的相貌……  
却在他仔细思考的时候发现什么都想不出来了，明明他记得很清楚，对方有着一张绝对能让人印象深刻的脸，可现在他却无论如何都回忆不了。  
“算了算了，说不定真的是我的梦吧。”没多想的越耀便挠挠头忘记了这件小事，从床上爬下来后先去洗漱一番，换好出行的衣服后，决定根据平板电脑上的地图好好探索下这所灵能学校。虽然和自己的学生发生了某种不敢回忆的事情，因为要做好无法联系潘而要在这所学校待很久的准备，越耀也就认命般地为新生活开始筹划起来。  
他第一个到达的地方是学校的食堂，毕竟民以食为天嘛。  
“哇哦……真是豪华……”刚一步入食堂的大门，越耀只觉得仿佛置身于人类世界的五星级酒店那般，到处金光闪闪装饰有精美的壁画与雕塑，可以见到各式餐厅在透明的玻璃房中来回变换着，这比越耀想象得神奇许多，看来这里的学生可以根据自身所需选择想要的环境，这可是人类世界完全做不到的事情。  
这都没有办法称之为食堂了，用梦幻酒店称呼也不为过。  
不过稍微冷清的是这个点似乎食堂里一个人都没有，到处都空荡荡的。  
“是都在上课吗？”当然越耀故意避开了高峰时段，不过也没有料到这里会如此安静。  
“还是给这家伙一点颜色看看吧——！”就在越耀以为他将独自度过他的早餐生活时，当他随手推进某个极具特色的餐厅时，他听到一声不怀好意的话语，眼尖的越耀注意到就在他选择这所餐厅最前面，有几位穿着校服长得人高马大的男性正围成一团，并且时不时地对脚下的某样东西踢打着。  
这样的情形越耀不用思考也猜到这是常见的学校欺凌事件，即使在经历了办公室那般误解尴尬的时候，他还是义勇当前地冲了过去，打断他们的行为：“等等，你们几个？在做什么？”  
“不知道我们这里是——！”男生们原本不满于此时居然有人敢打断他们的乐子，结果转头一看发现居然是一位在学校里从未见过的人类，不由眼神相互对视了下，露出了极为有意思的表情：“居然是人类啊……”他们仿佛换了目标般纷纷围在越耀的身边。“小子，胆子很大嘛你。”其中一位凶神恶煞的男人露出骇人的獠牙恶狠狠地说道：“不知道我们几个是什么人吗？”  
“欺负同学这和你们是什么人有关系吗？”越耀用余光瞥了一眼被男人们掩盖的背后，那是同样穿着校服的陌生学生正紧紧抱着脑袋蜷曲躺在地上，这下子罪证确凿了。  
“哈？”为首的男人听到越耀这天真至极的话语不由轻笑起来：“这么愚蠢的人，我还是好久没遇到了。”  
“老大，别废话，还是给他一点颜色看看吧！”手下们正准备蠢蠢欲动下手了。  
越耀这般看似鲁莽的行为实则早就做好了充分准备，在他昨晚仔细研究了下手中的平板电脑之后，发现身为教师的他是拥有很多特权的，因为一开始他就是被赶鸭子上架的，所以也没办法了解里面的具体功能。  
等研究后发现，作为老师的他，不管是有能力豁免学生对其的攻击，甚至还能产生一股强大的惩罚电流对不听话的学生进行教育，在那群人围上自己之时，他自然是将惩罚电流准备好手上，随时准备等他们一动手就按下电流。  
“上——！”就在老大发动号令，越耀准备按下开关之际，突然有一阵诡异的冷风从不远处传来，这群男人还没有挥动拳头就在短短几秒间化为了冰雕。  
而站在人群中心的越耀被唯独排除在外，安然无恙的他刚有些纳闷，但紧接着便看到一张冰冷的脸从前方的楼梯上慢慢走下来。  
光是一眼，越耀便认清楚对方是谁了。  
“亦野？”  
“你在搞什么？”亦野怒气冲冲地伸手将越耀从冰雕里拉了出来：“你为什么会在这里？”  
“亦野这是你做的吗？”后知后觉的越耀装作没事发生地傻笑着：“等等——”他很快意识到另一回事：“既然你一直在看着，为什么眼睁睁地看着同学被欺负也不出手相助？”发现自己的弟弟不知道在何时也变成冷血的存在，越耀十分痛心疾首地说：“你小时候不是相当喜欢帮助别人吗？”  
“闭嘴，安静点。”亦野在听到越耀口中说出“小时候”这词后，先是眉头一皱，然后来回打量着越耀的穿着道：“你为什么会在这里？”他再次重复他的问题。  
“额……这个说来话长了……”越耀不愿意将自己躲避羽辉哥哥雨泽这一事情告诉给弟弟，而是躲躲闪闪地语言回避起来，为了更好地回避话题，他甚至快步上前，绕过弟弟走到刚才被欺凌的同学身边：“没事吧？”他伸手将对方小心扶了起来。  
这位学生倒是长得格外清秀，光是从躲闪的眼神和微微颤抖的身体就可以看出他的脆弱，一看就是被欺凌的重点对象。  
“我、我没事……”大概是太紧张了，他说话还有些结结巴巴：“可是、可是你……”  
“不用担心，我会帮你向其他老师反应的。”既然做了好人，自然是要送佛送到西，作为老师的越耀并不觉得滥用职权有什么不对的，毕竟学生不服管教，就该好好责骂一番不是吗？  
“可以问下你的班级和名字吗？我好记录下来。”越耀柔声安慰道。  
“黎昕……”在听到越耀越发温柔的声音，如同小兔子般的黎昕自然是乖乖说出自己的名字，而见证这一幕的亦野则是脸色越发阴沉起来。  
——哥哥到底在搞什么！


	19. 第九章

眼睁睁地看着不明来历的男人正在和自己最重要的哥哥接触，被嫉妒冲昏头脑的亦野则是两三步冲上前：“越耀你疯了吗？”他甚至气得连哥哥这种称呼都不会叫了，直接直呼其名。  
越耀本来就对亦野刚才的行为有些不满，接下来听到他极为不礼貌的叫法也彻底来了气：“亦野，在家里没大没小也就罢了，在外面居然连哥哥都不会叫了，你是不是不把我当做哥哥看了？”他越想越觉得自家弟弟的叛逆期真的是越来越严重，还不如羽辉听话懂事。  
“……”结果这话刚一出口，就见到亦野的脸色一白，越耀便意识到自己这话大概是伤到弟弟了。他又不是不知道，自家弟弟一向都是这样拒人千里之外的模样，别说是注意到其他人，就连自己有时候也是完全忽视的。不过这次他至少肯出手帮助自己，也算是不小的跨越吧？自己非但没有好好鼓励他，居然还在忽视他的问题，唉……真的是罪大恶极。  
越耀见亦野明明拼命咬着下唇，却仍然装作一副自我封闭的模样，便将原本的焦躁抛之脑后：“亦野……别生气，哥哥只是有点激动了，口不择言哈。”  
“……”亦野并没有理他，而是垂下头，闷闷地出声：“没哥哥就没哥哥……”  
“好了好了别生气了。”越耀知道这样子肯定是生气了，不由先拍拍还在背后发愣的黎昕的肩膀说：“我这里有点事情，先没有办法顾及你了。你放心，你的事情我一定会好好处理的，先去上课吧。”黎昕也就茫然地点点头，急匆匆地从餐厅里面跑了出去。  
接下来整个餐厅似乎只剩下越耀亦野两人和数状人体冰雕，越耀心知这不是久留之地，先如同小时候那般，伸手将弟弟的肩膀环抱住，亦野原本被触碰的那瞬间表现得很是排斥的模样，却架不住越耀强烈的热情，只能被迫同意这种他之前根本不会进行的行为。  
“好了，你等一会儿有课吗？”趁此机会，越耀正好想要跟自己的弟弟谈谈他来灵能学校教书这回事，不过肯定还是先以弟弟的学业为主。  
“没……”即使有在此时也要说没有的亦野在哥哥搂住他的瞬间，原本苍白的脸开始微微红润起来，他的呼吸有些加重，不过粗心大意的越耀并没有注意到他的反应奇怪。  
“那方便的话，先来我的宿舍里谈谈？”既然好不容易找到弟弟的空闲，并不准备浪费的越耀如此提议道，接下来就看到亦野犹豫了很久，最后点头表达了好字。  
“那就走吧。”  
越耀的宿舍距离食堂还有好长一段距离，不过对地理环境肯定比越耀熟悉百倍的亦野既然是使用了空间跳跃的言灵，几秒间就将两人带到了越耀的宿舍门口。  
“你的言灵是越来越强大了。”对弟弟的成长相当关系的越耀不由感叹起来，在他记忆里，原本还是小小孩的亦野居然现在成长为这样了不起的灵能者，这也是相当让他觉得骄傲的事情。  
“一般般吧。”即使听到最听到的夸奖，亦野依旧表现得十分平淡，仿佛刚才的愤怒是不存在的样子。  
“我才刚来这里没多久，还没完全收拾好。”等两人推开门后，注意到里面杂乱成一团的房间，越耀急忙解释道。  
“所以说，你为什么会来？”相当清楚越耀是个普通人类的亦野迫不及待地将自己最想知道的答案问出口。  
“emmm……说来话长。”越耀想了想还是决定将删减版的来学校原因告知给亦野听：“是这样的，我一直想要找点新灵感好画新的画，然后我的网友潘说正好有份工作适合我，我就来了，结果没有想到是你的学校呢。”越耀努力将措辞修正到非常合理后说出。  
“这样吗？”潘的存在亦野一直相当清楚的，他甚至记得这位可是在他有记忆起就一直和越耀保持着通信的关系，虽然亦野敌视着所有试图靠近哥哥的人，不过这位网友嘛……因为时间太久无法动摇地位再加上从未出现的神秘身份很长时间都让亦野把他的威胁度放在了羽辉的后面，不过他将哥哥带进灵能学校是几个意思？  
亦野有些不太好的预感，但又说不清楚对方是什么意思。  
算了，既然知道哥哥在这里的话，他只要寸步不离就行。  
“这样够清楚了吧？”在注意到亦野露出若有所思的表情后，越耀只觉得全身都在打鼓，生怕弟弟会发生隐藏在自己话语中的谎言。  
“嗯……”亦野还是在思考这回事，这逼得越耀不得不拿出自己转移话题的本事了：“对了，我还想问你，最近过得怎么样？”大概是有更严重的话题需要隐瞒，原本面对弟弟闷葫芦般的性格而不敢说出的话也在此时相当容易地问出口。  
“就这样吧。”即使知道了哥哥的近况，亦野还是不愿意将自己的事情说出口。  
“你这孩子……”虽然早就料到是这种情况，越耀还是有些不满地小声抱怨起来：“就这样不愿意跟我说话吗？”他甚至觉得如果不是今天见自己遇险，恐怕在学校里碰到弟弟都会被他忽视吧。  
不行，这样绝对不行！  
感觉到身为哥哥的地位正在一步步被动摇的越耀不由脑袋一转，想到了一个绝妙的计划：“亦野的话，今晚要不要和我一起睡啊？”  
“！？”看着亦野被吓得双眼被瞪得圆鼓鼓的模样，越耀忍不住露出得意的表情：“怎么了？在你12岁之前，你不是一直以害怕黑暗的原因和我一起睡吗？”虽然12岁之后这不可爱的弟弟就以自己长大的理由单独拥有房间了，这让一直照顾亦野到达的越耀十分不满。  
明明在他眼中，亦野永远都是那需要抱在怀里哄着入睡的孩子，他怎么放心得下让亦野一个人呢？  
“啊……算了算了……”见亦野仿佛被自己的提议吓傻的模样，越耀也觉得自己这话说起来有些不太牢靠了，毕竟亦野现在也快成年，不是小孩子了。这种要求一起睡的话，不过是他没从亦野真的长大这种事情里面走出来罢了。  
“可……以……”就在越耀准备打哈哈将刚才这个提议省略过去之后，亦野却仿佛心下决定般开口道：“如果是哥哥要求的话……我……没有问题……”


	20. 第十章

越耀并没有意识到自己的弟弟话语中蕴含着某些决定，就在他一时兴起的荒唐决定下，亦野内心某种阴暗的想法完全爆发出来。  
不过如果越耀要是能有这种反应的话，恐怕他也不会时时深陷修罗场而完全不知了。  
虽然决定今晚拉着弟弟难得享受下亲人之间的互动，不过越耀下决定的时候天色还早，于是就让弟弟带着自己逛了好几遍校园。说来奇怪，可能是弟弟的气场作用，原本因为看到越耀是普通人类而不屑眼神消失了，取而代之的却是敬畏和憧憬的。  
越耀仔细一想，可能是因为弟弟的关系。  
虽然从未问过弟弟关于学校的时候，但还是从身旁人的窃窃私语中得到了不少消息。比如学校的排位什么的，自家弟弟亦野榜上有名，就当越耀想就这点打趣亦野时，却被对方冰冷的双眸将话语咽了回去，看样子他还真的是不喜欢被人讨论这种事情呢。  
“啊，今天过得真快诶。”本身校园就很大，再加上越耀决定用最普通行走的方式，还没逛满三分之一校园，天色就开始逐渐暗沉下来，越耀便没打算将这种行为继续下去，拍拍亦野的肩膀道：“吃过晚饭就先回我的宿舍吧。”  
“……好。”此时亦野的表情藏在阴影里，什么都看不清。  
格外心宽的越耀回家之后，先快速洗了个澡，然后便打着哈气和同样清洗好身体的亦野躺在床上。  
“怎么了？亦野？”见弟弟莫名望着自己的模样发呆，越耀先是一愣，然后拍拍床道：“要聊天吗？”  
“聊什么呢？”光是感觉到哥哥的身体正在身旁散发着令人向往的温度，亦野只觉得全身都酥软一片，原本靠药物控制冷静的下半身也在越耀无法注意的位置上蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“就是现在有没有什么烦恼？”大概是总担心如此冷冰冰的亦野是否能和同学友好相处在一起的关系，越耀总是担心亦野在学校里受到欺负，就算很显然他已经长成了不起的大人，在越耀心中他总是需要呵护的。  
“没什么，快睡吧。”亦野生怕和哥哥的谈话会暴露了内心的欲望，便装作冷漠地扭转过身体，以背对着越耀的方式闷闷地回复着。  
“诶……”一边在心里嘀咕着弟弟这种生物怎么越来越不可爱了，一边也觉得的确心生疲惫的越耀便呼出一口气，闭上双眼：“那我睡啦，晚安。”  
没一会儿，越耀的呼吸便逐渐平静，看样子似乎是真的进入梦乡。  
亦野先是躺在床上静静地听了好一会儿哥哥的呼吸声，确认对方的确睡着之后，他以假装睡着翻身的状态先是将原本背对的睡姿改变成为面对面的方式。  
“哥哥……睡着了吗？”为了以防万一，他小声地这么问了一句。  
“呼……呼……”越耀依旧睡得相当香甜，仿佛已经完全被睡梦结界所笼罩。  
得到肯定答案之后，亦野先是伸手将早就准备好的符咒贴在了越耀的额头上，就在下一秒，因为符咒的作用下，原本闭着双眼的越耀却在此时缓慢地睁开了双眼，不过他木然的眸色证明他并非清醒的状态。  
“现在……你觉得自己非常疲惫了……”虽然早就把这个实验在心里模拟上千遍了，但真正实施之时，亦野只觉得话音都在颤抖。  
“对……眼皮打颤……”  
“告诉我……现在在你面前的人……是谁……？”  
“我的弟弟……亦野……”  
“不，我不是你的弟弟，你认错人了。”亦野听到弟弟这个词语后，先是犹豫几秒，但很快被内心疯狂想法所充斥。正如同学校老师所说，亦野拥有可怕的言灵天赋，虽然现在并没有达到用语言就可以随意创造现实的地步，但催眠别人这种小事却做起来相当得心应手。  
“不是……？”越耀皱着眉，似乎对于亦野的否认相当不愿意接受。  
“对……现在在你面前的……是你的恋人……亦野哦……”因为根本没有打算把哥哥变成自己傀儡，亦野只能冒险选择睡梦催眠的方式，只要他使用特定物品，在睡梦中的越耀便会如同他所想象地完成他的愿望。  
虽然亦野最想要的，无非是精神状态下的哥哥能对自己说出“喜欢”这种词语，但他清楚地明白，哥哥这种死脑筋，一方面认为自己只喜欢女性，一方面根本不可能对亲人下手，不管亦野成长为怎么样的存在，恐怕在越耀心中，他永远都是没长大的孩子吧？  
想到这里，亦野便下定决心：哪怕只是梦中的假象也罢，他也妄想能和哥哥成为一对恋人。  
“恋人？”在亦野的言灵催眠下，越耀对亦野的认知正在逐渐改变，从亲人般的弟弟修正为和自己相恋许多年的恋人。  
“越耀……有没有什么话要对我说？”当催眠彻底结束后，亦野只觉得后背都要湿透了，很显然他现在这种行为是相当疯狂不顾一切的，一旦催眠失败或者被其他人撞见，他和越耀的关系恐怕连正常的兄弟都无法做下去了。  
然而哪怕可以预见再可怕的事情，亦野决定还是要按照自己的计划实行。  
“我爱你，亦野。”在他将自己所设置的剧本按下启动后，双眼茫然的越耀在见到亦野的时候，终于开口说出让亦野妄想多年的话：“我也爱你！”他说出这话时，全身都在激动地颤抖着，甚至二话不说便伸手将越耀紧紧搂住：“越耀……呜呜……哥哥……我爱你啊……”哪怕明天就要结束这段不伦的关系，亦野仍然想要死死将它抓在手心里。  
“要……接吻吗？”完全被催眠的越耀此时看亦野就是如同看待自己的恋人那般，既然是恋人的话，做点更亲密的事情也不要紧吧。  
“要！”听到越耀的建议，亦野如同要糖的孩子般将脑袋整个凑了上去，先是让两人的双唇紧紧贴合在一起，甚至没维持几秒的平静，越耀的舌头便直接撬开亦野的牙关，直接往他所想要的位置里面闯去。唇齿纠缠间，亦野意识到哥哥的手开始在自己身上轻轻抚摸着，光是指尖所触及的地方，身体就开始发烫，很快地，他觉得自己就快化成一滩春水。


	21. 第十一章

“亦野你怎么今天那么热情？”在亦野的催眠下，越耀只觉得今天的恋人变得格外热情，不由纳闷地问道。  
“热情点不好吗？”亦野微微笑了起来：“难道你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢啊……”越耀听到这话不由也一并笑了起来：“我最喜欢你了。”他说完便开始以不断亲吻起恋人的全身，先是嘴唇，然后是纤细的颈部。亦野的颈部一向都是他的敏感部位，光是越耀在靠近时呼吸时所呼出的气体，就很快让他的眼神变得更为涣散。  
“啊……”他发出一声轻叹，但眼角渐渐浮现出几丝妩媚与妖艳，亦野将双腿张开，等于是让越耀整个人压在自己身上。“嘶——！”曾经无数次想象过今天的这一幕，但没有想到哥哥在性爱时喜欢咬自己乳头，亦野不由被对方这突如其来的行为刺激得倒吸一口冷气。  
“怎么了？你不是一直很喜欢我这么做吗？”越耀的记忆说实话一部分是来自亦野的催眠，一部分则是他的自我引导，他所实行的行为则是他对自己的恋人最想做的行为。  
“没什么，只是觉得有点涨呢。”亦野相当清楚自己作为双性人和普通男性有什么不同的地方，他的乳头会因为爱抚而产生隆起的欲望，甚至会因为啃咬而分泌少许液体。  
“这里会分泌乳汁吗？”越耀虽然觉得自己这个问题应该问过亦野，不过在这种情况下，他还是忍不住伸出舌头，一边舔弄着恋人的右乳：“这里真是神奇呢，只要我稍微啃咬下……”他将自己的话语付诸于行动：“就会红肿得像是女性的乳房一样。”  
“你想要吸奶吗？”为了寻求更多的刺激，亦野甚至将乳头更凑近了越耀的嘴里，光是看到哥哥正在吮吸自己乳头的画面，他就兴奋地仿佛快要高潮了。不过经过长时间的自我调教，亦野很确信自己能把握好正常的节奏，不会轻易将这段难得的快感轻易从手中放过。  
“如果我怀孕的话，这里会分泌乳汁呢。”明明一直以来表现得相当冷静甚至可以说是闷骚的亦野，却在此时说着他从不敢在哥哥面前说的话：“所以说……快点让我怀孕吧。”  
越耀听到这话不由“噗——”得一声笑了起来：“怎么了？怎么突然产生这样的念头？你不是一直不想要孩子吗？”在他记忆里，明明一直不想要孩子的人，是亦野才对，为什么他会突然会说出这种话来？  
察觉到越耀话语中的有所指后，亦野意识到自己似乎弄错了什么，但他并不惊慌，而是不慌不忙地将伸出双手，一边爱抚着跨间早就蠢蠢欲动的阳物，一边则是用手在自己的穴口处来回打转着，如同诱惑越耀那般怂恿他道：“但我现在想要了……快点肏我……”  
“真是越来越不安分了。”对于亦野放浪的一面，越耀不由伸出手弹了下他的额头道：“好好，那我就好好地……”他话还没有说完，便低下头，伸出舌头去舔亦野的小腹，亦野的身材大概是常年锻炼的关系，并不像是外面看上去那么纤细的模样，甚至有着连越耀都没有的肌肉，而越耀的舌头不断往下滑动，最后先是来到亦野的双腿之间，那早就垂涎已久的花穴处。  
因为亦野经常清洗身体的关系，他的下半身没有任何毛发，并且两片肉唇将那细窄的小缝虚掩住，然而正在往外缓缓流淌着透明液体的洞口却暴露了贪吃的本性。  
“哈……”在被哥哥第一次注视那私密位置，亦野有些害羞地将双腿合拢起来：“别、别看了……”  
一向知道恋人在纠结什么的越耀不由开口劝解道：“怎么了？现在还很在意这副身体吗？”在他记忆里，亦野一向是对自己双性人的身体耿耿于怀，不过在越耀看来并不算什么，每个人存在都有每个人的理由，哪怕是这样的身体，越耀也从未觉得这是丑陋的。  
“不用担心，我不会介意的。”仿佛在证明自己的话语那般，越耀甚至毫不犹豫地弯下身来，用双手帮助亦野的臀部抬高一些，然后伸出舌头舔进小穴里。  
“啊……不要……那里好脏……”被哥哥舔入那么肮脏的地方，亦野内心只觉得全身上下都在战栗着，一方面是对自己拥有这种身体甚至想要玷污哥哥而产生罪恶感，一方面则是极大的快感，想象着如同是哥哥的肉棒此时插入此处时能带来刺激。  
越耀闷哼着，用舌头一边舔弄着亦野敏感的花核，时不时还在他的穴口处打转，在内壁将舌头模仿性交进行抽插，很快地，从穴洞里流出的淫水就受到这强烈的快感不断溢出，不过任何液体都被正在舔舐亦野花穴的越野完全吃了下去。  
“比我想象得美味一些呢。”明明记忆中似乎帮恋人做了无数次这种事情了，越野却觉得现在仿佛是第一次帮对方做那般，光是听着亦野不断发出类似于：“不要舔了……好脏……呜呜呜……好爽啊……”这种淫荡的话语，他便变得更加兴奋起来。  
“怎么湿得那么厉害？”很快地，亦野身体里的淫水就跟止不住的水闸般，伴随着他欲望的浪潮，一阵阵往外流着，就连越耀也对亦野这种发浪的身体惊讶起来。  
“对不起……”亦野见到自己就跟荡妇般渴求着越耀的舌头更进一步时，不由暗自后悔起来：早知道哥哥那么会这么做，他就不该老是用道具安慰自己了。现在的身体可是被调教得比普通人要敏感数倍，甚至连淫水分泌的数量也是远远超出正常，也难怪哥哥会那么惊讶了。  
不过越耀只不过惊讶于恋人会如此敏感这回事，他很快地便觉得亦野的身体已经被自己挑逗得差不多了，便并没有多少犹豫地将原本穿在下半身的内裤整个拉扯下来，将早就凸成帐篷的性器毫不犹豫地对准亦野的穴口，直接一举插入。  
就在他插入的一刹那，亦野突然仰起头，发出低沉的嘶吼声。  
使用道具和被完成插入是完全两个概念，更重要的是，他一直以来所渴望能被哥哥的大肉棒所填满的愿望，在此刻终于完全实现。  
光是想到这里，他只觉得身体里满满都是饱胀和满足之意，甚至眼角还情不自禁划过一滴泪痕。  
“哥哥……太棒了……啊啊……”就在此时，他情不自禁地叫唤出平日里一直叫喊的名字。


	22. 第十二章

当听到亦野称呼自己为哥哥时，越耀非但没有觉得奇怪，反倒心里也产生了某种说不出的兴奋感。  
自己的恋人在情动时非常喜欢叫自己为“哥哥”也不是一次两次的事情，就像是角色扮演一般，亦野做爱的时候总喜欢使用禁忌的称呼来增加快感，不过……越耀隐约觉得这次性爱和以往记忆里的完全不一样，更为真实也更为火热，仿佛美梦成真，妄想变为现实那般。  
这份异样感很快便让他有些迷惑起来，奇怪了……他和亦野不是做过不少次吗？为何自己的动作会如此生涩呢？因为困惑他放慢抽插的速度，也让原本沉浸于夙愿达成这份欣喜中的亦野猛地意识到不对劲：“怎么了？”他相当确信自己的催眠能力已经炉火纯青到不会有任何问题，再加上越耀不过是个普通人，更不可能察觉到心理暗示。  
“哥哥，你还在乱想什么，我们都很久没有亲热了，不想做点更有趣的事情吗？”亦野一边说着一边还收缩着含住对方阴茎的肉穴，很快让新的情潮完全吞并了越耀最后一丝理智。完全被拉入欲望深渊的越耀便将内心的疑惑抛之脑后，迫不及待地和恋人享受这难得的时刻。  
和自己喜欢温柔对待的方式相比，亦野总是希望自己能够更粗暴一些，甚至语言里带有少许想要被强迫的意味：“哥哥……快点……啊啊呀……亦野想要更大的……”他呜咽地叫喊着，然后让白嫩的胸脯如同刚发育的少女的酥胸因为越耀的冲撞中上下摇晃着，甚至还有几滴透明的汗液从脖子形成水流低落在他因急促呼吸而起伏的双乳上，看上去就像是刚采摘下的果实，格外诱人。明明刚才已经吮吸过味道，越耀却很想再次低头品尝下，是否会和刚才拥有不一样的甜味？  
亦野此时就如同下贱的妓女般骚浪地喊叫着，双腿因为长时间训练充分关系格外柔软，甚至能张开到一般人所不能达到的角度，也方便越耀更加狂野地入侵和撞击，而每当越耀加快速度时，亦野便会满足般地不断发出甜腻的呻吟：“嗯啊……好棒……哥哥……你肏得我好舒服啊……”  
粗大的性器明明是初次进入，却跟熟门熟路般轻易就长驱直入亦野的身体最深处，并且像是欢迎对方的进入那般，肉穴最深处里面不断往外涌出温热、黏糊糊的淫液，很快就让越耀感觉自己就像进入最为温暖的温床，根本不想出去。粘稠的汁水伴随着大肉棒的抽插被拉出细流带出体内，先是沿着两人交合处的皮肤慢慢往下滴落，很快就让床单上浸湿一片。  
“嗯啊…… 哼嗯……好棒啊……哥哥……快一点……”亦野快乐地淫叫着，双眼里满是狂乱，感受着越耀灼热肉棒正不断捅开自己紧致的肉穴，不断濒临的快感让他浑身一阵痉挛，对于他来说，光是被深爱依旧的哥哥肏这回事就足够让他全身瘫软化为一汪春水，更何况当他真的被哥哥插入和之前使用的按摩棒相比，完全是不一样的感受。  
见亦野不断被自己带到新的高潮，估计恋人已经适应着差不多，越耀便迫不及待地试图更深入一些，他更为粗暴地撞开甬道的窄口，直接插入最深处抵达对方的子宫口，敏感柔软的花穴被完全撑开到最大，就连亦野之前也从未如此大幅度撑开过自己的肉穴，强烈的痛楚与快感交织在一起，很快便让他哭了出来。  
“呜啊啊啊……要被捅破了……”亦野呜咽地浪叫道，然后在致命的高潮里达到顶峰：“呜……要射了……”他瞪大涣散的双眼，只觉得自己的全身都在哥哥的肉棒下沉沦，那滋味实在太刺激，被肉棒堵在甬道里的淫水就跟开了闸般往外喷涌着，他的性器也抽搐着喷出一道白液。  
“亦野，要射在里面吗？”越耀被恋人肉壁突然痉挛蠕动行为吓了一跳，他没有想到光是插入的行为就已经让对方高潮成这样，差点都快要让他一并射出来了。  
不过他还是出于责任感强行忍住，毕竟亦野还是学生，如果轻易射进子宫的话，双性人的身体会容易让他怀孕的。越耀虽然已经到了该结婚生子的年纪，可对于恋人来说，这年纪是不是有点太小了？出于某种安全考虑，他喑哑着嗓音问道：“我要不要抽出来？”  
“不要——！”亦野哪里愿意这样放过对方，他甚至是苦苦哀求道：“求你了……哥哥……我要哥哥的精液灌满肚子……我要给哥哥生孩子。”  
听到亦野说出这种话，越耀哪里还忍得住坚持，直接用粗大的性器在恋人的肉壁里狠狠摩擦好几下，迫不及待地将早就准备好的浓精一股脑射入他的子宫里，完全用浓厚的精液将对方的子宫填满。  
终于射进来了……亦野的脑袋此时一片空白。  
“哈……哈……”大概是长期没有和恋人做过这档子事情了，只不过是射精一次，越耀便有种完全的满足感，他并不想继续肏弄对方，毕竟亦野要消耗的体力总是要多一些，再加上这还是学校，他可不希望耽误对方的学业。  
孩子的话……如果怀上的话，那他放下等亦野毕业后再结婚的承诺，早点和他结婚吧。  
“哥哥……”然而亦野却没有这么轻易准备放过他，当意识到对方的肉棒正在从自己的身体里抽离后，他便翻了身，以跪趴的方式将刚肏过的臀部对向越耀道：“我还想再……”  
“亦野你还有学业……”越耀试图苦口婆心地劝导恋人不要一心只放在性爱上面，毕竟白天还有其他事情要考虑。  
“不要嘛……”亦野喘着粗气道：“我想要哥哥的孩子，我想和哥哥结婚……”  
望着恋人渴求的眼神，越耀原本的信念也开始动摇起来：“可是你还小啊，而且不要结婚，也是你提出来的。”他原本就想抱着侥幸的心态，毕竟只是射入一次，也没那么容易怀上不是吗？然而亦野接下来的话却让他有些很无奈：“哥哥……我改变想法了嘛，学业什么时候都可以的，还是早点结婚吧。”  
好吧好吧，虽然不知道是出于什么理由，对方突然改变原本的念头，越耀也就搂住对方的腰道：“仅限今天哦，怀不上的话就好好去读书。”  
“当然！”听到哥哥妥协的话，亦野却低下头心想：也的确只有今天一次机会了。


	23. 第十三章

早上醒来的时候，身体有种说不出的沉重感。  
越耀觉得有些奇怪，毕竟昨晚的自己也睡得和往常那般早，也非常注重身体健康的问题，那为何会全身软得厉害，仿佛做了什么剧烈运动一样。他转头寻找弟弟亦野的身影，想要问他昨天是不是发生其他事情了，不过旁边空空如也，似乎弟弟很早就起床。  
“我早起上课去了。”这是弟弟给自己留的纸条上写的一句话，字迹有些歪歪斜斜，不过越耀并没有多注意，他有些懊恼起来昨天是不是因为自己拉着和弟弟和自己睡在一起的关系，然后昨晚自己睡姿不太好惹对方不快，结果早上连叫醒自己这点小事都不愿意做地匆匆离去。  
诶呀……真的是好久没有和弟弟这般亲近了，明明知道亦野的性格是这样，就不该这么强硬嘛。事到如此，越耀也只能在内心懊恼自己过于冲动这回事了。  
“不过我今天还是没课嘛，再去学校其他地方逛逛好了？”毕竟才来灵能学校几天，他对这一切都相当不熟悉，还是尽快熟悉校园比较好。  
抱着这样的念头，越耀也就换好衣服准备出门，他并没有发现房间里有任何变化，毕竟他才入住第二天，哪里会记得住那么多事情。既然有外出打算，画画也不能落下呢，他原本想着和昨天的计划一样去逛逛学校里主要设备，后来望着外面天气颇为不错，就决定带着画画工具去外面写生。  
和各式各样匆忙赶路的学生截然不同的是，越耀的悠闲显得太过惹眼，不过他也不想惹任何麻烦，便避开大部分人群？或许该说是妖怪们往幽静的森林里走去。灵能学校不愧是财大气粗的组织，不仅有着装饰得好像宫殿般的宿舍楼，也有充满科技感的教学大厦，以及随便逛逛就能看到湖泊、庭院以及绿意盎然的密林。  
“真的是取材好去处。”越耀也没有刻意寻找地点，而是随意走走，试图找到让自己想要画下的美景，不过美景也实在颇多，很快便让他眼花缭乱。等有些走累，他便停在某片不知名湖泊上所建造的楼阁上，让他有些奇怪，这里和其他地方好像不太一样。至少在其他场所，他都能见到学生走动的身影，而这里却幽静极了，明明有着不输于那里的美景，却毫无人烟到仿佛是片荒芜之地那般。  
“该不会我闯入啥禁地吧？”越耀自然是察觉到有什么不对劲的地方，他便急忙查看雷尔给他的老师专用平板电脑查看地图，地图上显示得倒是相当正常，并没有任何问题。  
“看样子……应该没事吧？”他等了好一会儿也没察觉到什么异样，便松口气地将画板放下来准备进行速写练习。当然越耀如此放心也是存在原因的，毕竟他是老师，普通的学生也不可能攻击到他，再者身上也带好了羽辉准备好的护身符，应该问题不大吧？  
他也不是没有想过换个其他地方比较好，不过一方面是他的确有些长途跋涉感觉疲惫，而另一方面是这里对他来说有种说不出的吸引感，想要把面前的美景尽快画下来的念头让越耀暂时忘记不太对劲的地方，而是开始平静下心开始画画。  
因为好几天没有画画，感觉手都生了不少，越耀没一会儿便完全沉浸在绘画的世界里，就连外面发生什么也一无所知。  
然而，就在他沉浸的一瞬间，他所在的湖面上空的结界突然轻微颤抖起来，一开始只是如同小水花那般的波动，后来渐渐地什么东西正无声无息地往下坠落，不过是短短几秒间，学校上空所布置的层层结界被融化变薄，直到最后形成能随意通过通道般的孔。  
“警告！警告！一级警告！”与此同时，负责监控的大楼里开始剧烈闪烁红光：“区域A-13，区域A-13上空结界已破损，区域A-13上空结界已破损，破损面积正在不断扩大，闯入者为代号X的九尾天狐，警卫人员请速至区域A-13，准备进行战斗。”  
“果然嘛……”警报声响起后，监控大楼里的所有工作人员早有准备地纷纷奔跑散开坐到各自的位子上，而坐在其中首位负责发号施令的男人望着闪烁的红光冷笑了一声：“那群家伙，又开始不安分了吗？”他话音刚落，坐在他旁边负责监控学校的监控员焦急地叫喊起来：“等一下，A-13区域还有人待在那里。”  
这个话刚落下，工作人员震惊地叫喊道：“怎么可能！那里不是有结界屏蔽外人了吗？怎么可能有人能进入吗？是学生强硬闯入吗？”作为头顶结界薄弱的A-13到A-20区域，附近周围一圈早就被人设置好防止外人随意进入的结界，而且也并没有将这个消息告知给任何人，就是防止有好奇心过重之人随意闯入破坏，并且结界设置得相当巧妙，不是一般人就能轻易破坏。而且真的是调皮的学生故意闯入的话，被破坏的瞬间也该有警告提示啊？有外来者涉及的消息很快让原本镇定的监控部所有人都慌乱起来，他们准备捕捉代号X的天狐也不是一两年的事情了，也自然考虑方方面面的内容，怎么会突然发生这种意外呢？  
“先调动监控视频，看看这位外来者到底是什么人吧。”统筹所有人的号令者对于这个意外并没有多惊讶，而是冷静地指挥道：“再检查其他结界状态。”  
“结界并没有……被破坏……”核对的人很快便反馈信息上报，他惊愕地说：“没有破坏？怎么可能，没有破坏他是怎么走进去的？”  
“等等……这名外来者是……”将监控视频放大，他们很快便找到这名叫做：“越耀”的人类信息，“普通人类，是我校刚聘用的老师，是雷尔大人负责接待的。”  
“雷尔——你给我滚过来！”听到雷尔这个名字后，号令者也就是名叫做唐纳修的男人直接皱起眉，对着面前的显示屏拨通电话骂道。他不用去了解也知道事情的经过是怎么样，很显然这件事情是雷尔那个混账又给自己添乱了，人事部到底在搞什么，像是雷尔这么不靠谱的男人，怎么会让他去负责接待老师上任的？  
和处处受到学校各种管制的学生截然不同的是，老师对于学校拥有较大的自由权利，大部分结界对于他们来说是不起作用的，也是为帮助他们更好的“管理”学生，当然这份权利其实在对于刚上任的老师来说是完全开放的，也就是意味着如果接待者没有根据老师所处的职位为期设置专门的结界豁免权的话，也就是会发生像现在这样糟糕的事情了。  
“唐纳修大人，请问发生什么事啦……？”雷尔接通电话的时候还在满脸雾水，不太清楚自己又在什么时候惹到这位大名鼎鼎的唐纳修，然而唐纳修的下句话却让他变了脸色：“蠢货，你是不是前几天接待新老师的时候没有给他设置豁免范围！”  
见雷尔脸色一变，唐纳修知道自己的猜想不幸落中，便果断地挂断电话，转头对旁边的联络员说道：“联系伊莱，告诉他有无辜的外来者闯入，如果实在不行……”他思考一番，说出这样的话：“务必在九尾天狐靠近外来者之前，斩杀他。”  
“是！”联络员飞快地将信息发给这次行动小组的负责人，也就是伊莱。  
所有人听到唐纳修的决定后并没有任何脸色上的动摇，毕竟对于他们这早就准备了几十年的战斗来说，区区一个人类的生死，根本不会让他们这群沾满血腥的妖怪们浪费几秒。  
他们所有人唯一想的事情，那就是如何在这次战斗中杀死九尾天狐。


	24. 第十四章

灵感上头的瞬间是极为奇妙的，仿佛有根无形的线将自己和眼前的美景联系起来，越耀拼命在画布上将脑海里的场景化作线条和色彩表达出来，在那短短的十几分钟里，他甚至听不见任何声音也看不到其他外物，全身心沉浸在其中。  
就在他快要画完停下笔的一瞬间，突然耳边传来这样的轻叹声：“啊……真是奇怪的东西……”就算知道自己绘画能力达不到人人喜爱的程度，但越耀也并不喜欢自己的画作被其他人评价为奇怪，他有些恼怒地转过头，想要看清楚究竟是什么人如此肆无忌惮地说出这种话，可他刚转过头，浑身都僵住了。  
站在他背后的，不是人类，也不是人类模样的妖怪，而是一头有着雪白毛发的巨大狐狸，此时的它毛茸茸的脑袋正穿过庭院的空隙，趴在自己的背后，而越耀不过是回头望一眼，就可以清晰地看到对方庞大的身躯在背后若隐若现着。  
“你……是什么……”望着骇人的景象，就算是一向镇定的越耀也有些腿脚发软起来：怎么回事？它是什么人？学生吗？可他明明记得灵能学校不允许任何妖怪露出妖身啊？白狐用血红的眸子盯着他说：“怎么了？现在才知道害怕吗？”  
这时越耀才注意到对方身上一直充斥仿佛撼动天地的磅礴妖气，而这样的庞然大物居然蹲在自己背后盯着他作画好久，它到底在想什么？难不成单纯是为了恐吓自己吧？在心里拼命找寻理由让内心平静下来的越耀和对方对视着：“如果你是为杀我，那应该不会等到现在吧？”  
“嘻嘻，还是蛮聪明的嘛，人类。”白狐上下打量他，对于他的反应相当有趣地咧嘴笑道，让越耀清晰地看清楚他尖锐的牙齿：“告诉我，封印地在哪里？”  
“啊？”越耀大脑一下子停机了，一方面他惊愕于对方果然真的不是普通的学生而是某位不怀好意闯进来的妖怪，另一方面那就是他对那个封印地毫无印象，更何谈告知对方了。  
就在两人谈话内容陷入僵局时，突然下秒安静的湖畔响起剧烈的爆炸声，仿佛哪里点燃了导火线那般，越耀面前所看到的世界正在轰然爆炸燃烧着。  
“看样子，他们是想连同你一起杀死吗？”白狐话音刚落便直接伸出爪子一把将还在发愣的越耀抓在手里，便猛地一蹬，庞大的身躯整个漂浮在半空中，然后张开大口，咆哮地喷出青灰色火焰，将面前硝烟四起的世界整个点燃了，越耀瞬间因为呛人的气味而失去整个意识。  
等他清醒过来的时候，发现自己正躺在并不太舒服的草地上，爬起的瞬间只觉得一阵头晕目眩：“发生了什么？”  
“你醒了吗？”等越耀稍微恢复意识便听到头顶传来一声轻笑，他战战兢兢地抬起头，这次总算不是庞然大物，而是一位银发飘飘的男子正笑眯眯地盯着自己。  
“你是谁？”虽然他笑得相当亲切，可越耀始终觉得有种不寒而栗的滋味，仿佛什么猛兽盯着他那般。  
“不记得我了吗？”男人再次笑了起来，下秒露出狰狞的兽牙和背后数条毛茸茸的大尾巴。  
“你是那个白狐！”越耀惊叫起来：“原来你会化为人形啊。”  
“当然，不化为妖形引起他们所有人的注意力怎么行？”白狐男子若无其事地说出自己的计划。  
“那你带我做什么？以你的本事没有必要带上我这个拖后腿的啊？”越耀很快便把注意力放在为何白狐要带走自己上面：“很抱歉，我才来这个学校几天，并不清楚封印之地在哪里，你带走我也没有任何用处。”  
“我比较好奇，作为既不是妖怪也没有灵力的你，究竟是怎么来到这个学校的？你是学生吗？”白狐盯着他的双眼肯定地说道：“不，你居然是老师吗？”  
越耀简直背后一身冷汗，这家伙到底是怎么猜出来的？难不成有读心术吗？  
“你想问我有读心术吗？很可惜没有呢，否则我早就找到封印之地在哪里了。”白狐的回答让越耀有些惊愕：“哈哈，瞧瞧你的傻样，光是从你震惊的眼神里我就能得到自己想要的答案。”  
这家伙……很会察言观色吗？越耀有些头大起来，他发觉对方是最难应对的类型，好吧，就算他认输，不过他也并不觉得自己有什么用处啊？  
“你想说你有什么用吗？那自然是——”白狐话说着说着突然涌现出一股强烈的杀意，然后快步向前猛地往越耀面前挥去，越耀那瞬间吓得根本不敢动弹，甚至连活动眼珠的行为都做不到地看着白狐的右手指甲一瞬间急速伸长，直接穿过自己的侧耳处。  
“啊——！”他听到一声惨叫，然后是什么人倒地的声音，浓郁的血腥味在背后散开，他再次对上白狐的残虐之眸：“就是这样用哦。”  
“把我当成吸引飞蛾的火吗？”虽然知道在妖怪的世界里，生命是相当脆弱的，越耀从未想过有这样的妖怪，如同捏死蚂蚁般将它们杀死在面前，甚至无时无刻他都有自己的生命也仿佛飞蛾般，只在白狐随心之间决定。  
“嘛，我喜欢聪明人，”白狐笑道：“当然更喜欢听话的人。”  
他的潜在意思让越耀很清楚，只有当听话的聪明人，才能乖乖活下去。  
“可带着我，岂不是和你想要避开所有人的念头相反？”越耀忍不住地问道：“你不想说想避开所有人吗？”  
“当然，我可不是随意将你带到这里哦。”白狐再次笑了起来，越耀隐约意识到他的话语中的意思，而接下来就见到他打了个响指，原本应该是阳光灿烂的森林下秒间从土地里开始长出数十根千奇百怪的植物，它们唯一的共同点都是拥有大小不同的尖刺，如同绷紧的箭般纷纷射了出去，之后血腥味更为浓重，惨叫声起此彼伏，俨然化为一场人间惨剧。  
越耀不敢回头，当他意识到地面长出古怪植物的那瞬间他就将双眼紧紧闭上了，然而他依旧可以清晰地感觉到不断有灼热的液体正在喷洒在他的衣服和肌肤上，烫得他有些全身发抖。  
“怎么了？害怕吗？”而此时白狐正凑在他耳边轻问：“恐怕你一辈子都看不到这样的场景吧。”  
“你为什么要这么做？你不是要找到封印之地吗？”虽然说越耀对这所学校并没有那么深的认同感，但是他也并不喜欢看到对方肆意屠杀的模样，因为这让他的无力感更为加重。  
“嘛，因为我讨厌不听话的虫子。”出奇地，白狐对待越耀的耐心却比其他人好上许多：“只想把它们一个个捏死哦。”


	25. 第十五章

——自己果然太天真了吗？  
听完对方的话之后，让越耀心里那点侥幸完全掐灭，白狐绝对不能自己所能应对的妖怪，想要说服他除非在武力上战胜对方。可……自己的几斤几两越耀却也相当清楚，白狐这种等级的妖怪，绝对不是作为普通人的他能够应对的。  
意识到这点后，他轻微颤抖了下，绝望地接受自己可能将不久于人世的事实：他现在活着，无非是在白狐看来有某些作用，一旦作用消失，他的生命也将被告终。很无奈但却又不得不屈服于现实的越耀闭了闭双眼后艰难地睁开后望着白狐的兽瞳道：“我知道了，你想带我去封印处吗？”对方留自己到现在很有可能是因为自己老师的身份，或许老师有权限可以直接打开封印？  
“听话就对了。”白狐伸出手装作关系地帮战栗不已的越耀掸掉并不存在的灰尘后，便伸手一把搂住他的腰道：“接下来我们的速度要加快了哦。”他话音刚落，越耀只觉得眼前一花，整个人都被白狐拦腰抱起来，之后便身体失重，如同乘坐失控的飞机在半空中急速乱窜着。  
等脚踩在地面上后，越耀只觉得胃里不断沸腾，有种想要作呕的冲动，可他还没有缓过神几秒，就整个人被白狐提了起来，下秒就往某个地方扔去。  
“果然是这里吗？”将越耀完全充当探路石的白狐冷冰冰地判断道：“果然抓到他是非常正确的行为。”他起初就在猜测越耀所拥有的权限问题，一开始也只是抱着试试的态度，没有想到真让他好运抓到最合适的祭品来撬开封印大门。  
接下来……他毫无波动地从弱小人类的身躯旁走过，用热切的眼神死死盯着面前因为沾染上越耀血液而显现出来的结界，伸出双手试图将结界强行撕开。  
越耀被摔到地面的瞬间有种火辣辣的疼痛感，脑袋一阵眩晕，血腥味不断从肺部呛到喉咙，他知道自己因为强烈的撞击而断了肋骨，或许该说是重伤严重，温热的液体不断从破碎的身体里流淌出来，思考能力正在逐渐距离自己而去。  
啊……这下子……真的是要死了吗……  
意识到死亡的那刻，他却什么都无力去思考，只想静静地睡去。  
“哥哥——！”就在他快要睡着的一瞬间，他听到陌生又熟悉的叫喊声，似乎有什么人从天而降，并且在茂密的森林里引起轩然大波。  
就在越耀因为重伤而鲜血直流时，他的气息透过白狐所撕碎的学校结界一瞬间传了出去，让原本还在千里之外盲目寻找的某个人一下子意识到他的所在地。  
“哥哥……受了重伤……”此时正全身赤裸在森林里长途跋涉的少年猛地抬起头，抬头往天空望去，因为很多年没有和哥哥联系的关系，他只能依靠哥哥的气息而寻找对方的踪迹，然而之前越耀始终都位于密密麻麻的结界之下，觉根本找不到他，只能胡乱寻找。  
然而，越耀所受的伤透过破碎的结界往外传达时，却让敏锐的觉瞬间捕捉到他的存在。  
“谁……伤害了哥哥……？”觉低下头，金色的长发在风中如同炸开般飘了起来，同样金色的双眸里闪烁着愤怒的火焰，他已经很多年没有那么生气过了。  
因为哥哥曾经说过，只要自己乖乖听话，不生气也不杀戮，等哥哥做完所有事情，就会回到自己的身边。  
所以觉一直都在当个好孩子，即使很讨厌孤独的滋味，还是会好好地守在约定的地方沉睡。  
可哥哥……不旦被未知的存在带走，并且还受了重伤……  
“伤害哥哥的人，必须要死。”他握紧手中的长剑，下秒间全身都燃烧起金色的火焰，并且猛地往地上一蹬，以肉眼看不到的速度往越耀气息最浓重的方向冲去，哪怕他并没有依靠任何工具，他依旧将可怕的速度增加到极致。  
“快了快了……”白狐激动地盯着快要被自己完全撕开的结界，嘴里忍不住念叨起来：“封印就要——”  
可他话还没有完全说完，就只觉得背后传来一股杀意腾腾的妖气，让警惕的他突然松开双手，猛地往旁边翻滚去。而就在下秒，他所站着的位置突然爆炸开，一把长剑直直地插在土地上，白狐警觉地问道：“是谁？”  
和学校里相互厮杀那么久，他还是相当清楚里面的大部分势力，可这次却让他有些警惕起来：对方相当强大，甚至可以说的是比自己还要……难不成灵能学校要拿出真本事来对付自己吗？虽然白狐清楚地明白总会有这么一天，但他并不是特别担心，在他看来打不过可以跑，能充分了解对手有多少实力，也是不错的选择。  
“你……伤害了哥哥……”然而让他不解的是，来人居然是一位全身赤裸的少年，虽然他的样貌看上去相当年轻，可白狐却不敢有一点放松，因为对方身上充斥着相当可怕的妖气，并不是之前所遇到的那群废物所拥有的实力。  
“哥哥？”听到赤裸少年念叨这样的话语，白狐皱起眉来：“谁？”他下意识以为对方是来寻仇的。  
“还是在地狱里说吧——！”少年没有回答他，而是愤怒地咆哮起来，他的嘶吼声如同巨兽般汹涌澎湃，一瞬间让整片森林都因为狂风而席卷干净，下秒间便举起长剑硬生生往白狐所在的位置刺去。这并不是单纯的一刺，伴随着剑的挥出，他全身上下燃烧的金色火焰也一并释放出去，形成嘶吼的怪物往白狐扑去。  
“该死！”对方的短短几招就让白狐意识到对方并不是相当好对付的存在，不，应该说是少年正在全方面压制自己，如果硬碰硬，输的人很有可能是自己。但他并不想逃跑，好不容易才找到的封印地不可能就这样放弃。  
于是他硬着头皮试图闪避开少年的攻击，可不管自己怎么躲开，非但没有甩开对方的攻击，反倒越缠越紧。  
真是可怕的存在……这份无力感让一向自诩大妖怪的白狐也忍不住冷汗直流：怎么办？难不成真的只能放弃了吗？  
——等一下……这头怪物似乎……  
一向喜欢观察四周的白狐很快意识到一个相当诡异的现象，少年的攻击几乎是无差别大范围的发动，不管是自己还是周围的环境，都在承受少年的攻击，而唯独有一处，直到现在都毫无危险，难不成……  
少年口中的“哥哥”，说的是自己刚利用完的人类吗？


	26. 第十六章

向来善于抓住对方弱点的白狐下秒便跳飞起来，径直往越耀所倒下的地方冲去，在少年尚未反应过来之后，他已经将昏迷不醒的越耀提在手里，并且挑衅般地望着少年道：“这果然是你的弱点吗？”  
“哥哥——！”觉见此就像点燃的炸弹，一下子怒吼起来：“放开他——！”伴随着他的叫喊声，白狐不得不面对一股猛烈的妖风，从少年身上爆发的怒火疯狂向他席卷而来。在被袭击的瞬间，他确实感受到自己与对方的差距。明明对方的年纪并不大，可妖力却厚重到可怕，大概只能称呼对方为怪物了。  
“你再这样毫无节制地释放妖气出来的话，他恐怕会死哦。”虽然清楚地明白自己和对方实力上的差距，可白狐却在抓住越耀的时候感觉到怪物的一丝破绽，于是他迫不及待地威胁道：“难道你想害死他吗？”他的提醒一下子让觉愣神起来，而趁此机会，白狐则紧紧抓住手中的护身符，猛地往背后刚开好的结界里一钻，当他带着越耀逃进去之后，刚撕扯开的结界瞬间合拢上了，他满意地看着被结界挡在外面怒气爆发的赤裸少年，冲他做了挑衅的手势。  
“等等……奇怪……”可白狐还没有得意多久，他刚往封印处刚踏几步后，他便意识到身体的不对劲。体内的妖力正在逐渐消失，仿佛有股无形的力量正在抽干他的身体。“难不成是封印地自带的效果吗？那我可没有多少时间了。”意识到这点的他便焦虑地将越耀扔于森林的一边，躲开那怪物般的少年后，这名普通人类自然失去了利用价值，他现在得趁着力量还没有完全消退之际，赶紧到达自己的目的地才行。  
越耀感觉到自己正在往下坠落，像是被抛入冰冷无边无际的深渊那般，他被冻得毫无知觉，只有轻微的意识在脑海里漂浮着。他是要到达冥府吗？他努力挤出最后的思维想。  
“滋啦——滋啦——”突然间，他听到有人错愕地在他耳边叹息道：“诶？怎么会是你……”他还没反应过来，就被人从黑暗的世界里整个拉扯出来。  
“！”被拉出的一瞬间，原本越耀紧闭的双眼就猛地张开了，他大口喘息着，刚才的黑暗让他觉得异常窒息，而现在他却像是从真空回到世界那般能呼吸到新鲜的空气，这是活着的感觉吗？他没有比现在更想要活下去。  
等稍微平静点呼吸后，他便想要抬头向某位不知名拯救他的人士表达感谢，然而他刚一抬头却惊讶地发现对方不是别人，居然是自己梦里遇见的奇怪男人。男人此时依旧被锁链紧紧捆绑住，然后跪在地上接受着雷电的惩罚，然而就是在这种情况之下，他居然伸手将自己从死亡阴影里拯救回来。意识到这点后，越耀不由感激地说道：“谢谢你！是你救了我吗？”  
“不，你闯入我的领地了。”男人摇摇头：“我只是刚好伸手一把。”  
虽然对方说得相当容易，但越耀却认为对方原本也可以对自己的死亡视而不见的，不管他的伸手是大是小，男人对于自己来说已经算是救命恩人的存在了。  
“我还是要谢谢你！我能为你做什么？”向来都是有恩必报的越耀便急忙问道：“什么都可以的，只要我能做得到。”  
“不了。”男人摇摇头，试图拒绝越耀的好意，可他话音刚落，只见几道巨大的闪电狠狠往他的身上劈来，毫不留情地将他身上每寸肉体都完全撕碎。不过对于习惯的男人来说，这点闪电不过是日常惩罚的一部分，他甚至连哼都没有哼一声地便接受闪电的袭击。  
越耀见此便想起上次和对方谈话的内容：“我一直想问，你为什么要这种方式惩罚自己？”虽然并不清楚男人口中的赎罪到底是为了什么，但一味地惩罚自己只是逃避。  
“真是奇怪的人。”男人望着越耀道：“不管怎么说，作为会死的你来说，我不该是你能接触的存在，回去吧。”他话音刚落，便抬起手做了个挥挥手的姿势，下秒越耀便觉得自己的身体轻飘飘起来，然后被吹去远方。  
“哈……哈……”与此同时原本躺在草地上因重伤而昏迷不醒的越耀突然睁开双眼，他急忙低头看自己的伤势，发现不仅止血，就连狰狞的伤口也消失不见了。只有破碎的衣服和上面残留的血迹表示刚才的自己差点死于非命。  
不管怎么说，自己还是得救了，虽然再次被对方赶了出来，越耀对于那陌生男人的好奇心是越来越大。  
“不过……这是哪里啊？”他茫然地盯着周围，发现这并不是原本所倒下的地方，难不成自己被白狐带到某个未知地方吗？不过……他观察一圈周围，白狐似乎不在呢？也对，他刚才那种濒死的状态，对于白狐来说只是障碍物吧？  
不过是短短几分钟接触，越耀就充分了解白狐的本性，绝对的利己主义者，除了自己以外都可以当成棋子，在棋子没用后就能轻易抛弃。虽然行为相当极端，但对于现在的越耀来说却相当有利，至少现在只剩下他一个人了。  
“看样子只能自己找出口了。”越耀试图使用自己的平板电脑和学校负责人联系，然而不知道白狐将他带到什么样的奇怪地方，不仅毫无信号，就连地图也无法正常使用，看样子只能自己硬着头皮去搜寻出口。  
“接下来往哪里走呢？”他胡乱走了一圈，却发现自己在不知不觉中走到一片静谧的湖水前，而不远处有什么人在低声歌唱着。  
即使听不到对方在唱什么，动听的声音也足以让越耀心神愉悦，让他忍不住往里面走了几步。  
“碰！”恍惚之间他不小心踩到某块石头，石头滚动的声音让原本正在唱歌的陌生人突然警觉问道：“谁？”  
“对、对不起。”被声音完全蛊惑的越耀这才恢复几分神志：糟糕了——！他怎么忘了自家竹马千叮咛万嘱托的话呢？千万不要小瞧任何曼妙的歌声，妖怪里有的是依靠歌声吸引猎物从而猎杀他们的存在，在妖怪世界里任何美好的东西都必须打问号，否则怎么死都不知道。  
他急忙转身想要逃跑，却被不知道何时出现的一根枝蔓死死缠住全身，再也无法动弹。  
果然是这样吗！他在心里哀嚎起来，难不成我又中了妖怪的圈套吗？


	27. 第一章

“噗通、噗通！”越耀觉得自己的心脏正在打鼓着，糟糕的是他并没有听到任何人靠近的声音，就下秒听到窃笑声：“什么啊，我还以为又是不听话的妖怪闯进来了。结果居然是人类吗？”当他听见不听话的妖怪这个形容词后，他下意识叫喊道：“那个……！你是不是见到白狐了？”如果真的是白狐闯进来的话，那么是不是意味着眼前的这妖怪比白狐还强呢？  
接下来他感觉到自己束缚的身体瞬间被藤蔓松开了，越耀急忙抬起头，却发现眼前站着一位穿着白衣的黑发青年正打量着自己：“白狐我倒是没看见，倒是看见一只杂种呢。不过你提及狐狸的话，怎么了？你认识他？”越耀原本想要点头，后来仔细一想对方都用“不听话”这种形容词了，自然是急忙摇头道：“我是被他强行带进来的，所以我想问你怎么从这里出去。”就从刚才的谈话里感觉出来对方似乎比白狐要稍微好说话这么一点，毕竟实力差距太大，他也不想思考如此反抗这回事了。  
“哈，你想出去吗？”听到越耀的要求后，他不禁笑道：“很可惜呢，没有人能从这里出去。”他说完后原本漆黑的双眸慢慢浮现上血色：“任何一个来封印地的生物，不管是人还是妖怪，都无法出去呢。”  
“因为这里是天然监狱，”青年如此解释道：“囚禁各式各样妖怪的地方。”  
“监狱！？”越耀被这个词语吓了一跳：“那岂不是……意味着……”  
“对，作为妖怪的我们都无法从其中逃出，更何况是作为人类的你呢。”  
“哇，鸿煊，你抓到了什么？一个人类！”突然有个第三者嚣张地开口道：“几百年了，这里居然进来人类了！”越耀循声望去，发现有位全身一身红的男子相当大大咧咧往自己和黑发青年的方向走来，他注意到对方走在草地上时，地面上居然自己燃烧起来，红发男子仿佛是火焰的化身，光是迈步向自己走来的过程，就让地面烧焦一片。  
“天炎，都说了多少遍不要在我的地盘上随意释放妖气。”被称为鸿煊的黑发男子只是皱了皱眉，下秒间就看到原本燃烧在地面上的火焰瞬间熄灭，而草地也恢复生机勃勃的样子，根本看不出刚才被火焰灼烧过。  
“嘛，因为很久没有看到人类了嘛。”天炎双手交叉放于胸前道：“让我仔细看看这个珍稀东西长什么样子？”  
“什么啊……这么普通吗？”越耀听到他说“仔细看看”这个词语后不由紧张起来，不过没有想到对方只是瞥了自己一眼后，便不太满意地嘟囔起来：“怎么看都是个弱鸡嘛。”  
“喂，我说弱鸡，你叫什么名字？”虽然天炎对于越耀的存在并不算满意，不过好歹是几百年没有见过的稀有生物，原本火爆的脾气也试图缓和下来：“快点告诉我！”  
“越……越耀……我叫越耀。”越耀战战兢兢地回答着，从天炎身上传来的灼热气息让他极为不舒服，哪怕和对方保持着一定距离，那份仿佛要吞噬自己的炽热让他觉得恐惧。  
天炎也意识到眼前的人类和自己平时所认识的妖怪们截然相反，他脆弱得如此不堪一击，如果想要好好和对方交谈，那必须收敛自身的狂暴气息才行。出于说不清的好奇心，他便咳嗽几声，将从来都大摇大摆外放的妖气暂时收敛一些，见越耀脸色稍微好点后，才装作刚才并没有发生什么地靠近道：“喂，小子，来跟本大爷说说看，几百年过去了，外面的世界怎么样了？”  
见天炎的兴趣已经完全放在莫名出现的人类头上，鸿煊便内心稍许松了口气，他一向不擅长应对总是自来熟的天炎，希望这名人类能让天炎对于自己的兴趣稍微减少一些吧。  
在越耀尚未明白发生什么之后，自己的所有权就从唱歌很好听的妖怪转移到了随时散发灼热温度的天炎身上。“额，改变还是很多……”虽然不清楚几百年前究竟世界是怎么样的，不过至少在越耀看来，光是自己生活的短短二十多年就已经改变太多，城市的发展日新月异，人类与妖怪的关系也从一开始的相互敌视到相处融洽。  
“哇……原来是这样吗……还可以这样吗？”名叫做天炎的妖怪虽然有一张让人畏惧的脸，但他却比越耀想象中的好说话许多，甚至他是个明明看上去相当粗糙的妖怪却心细得有些让越耀觉得惊愕，至少和对方的谈话这段时间，让越耀觉得相当愉快，除去对方偶尔泄漏的灼热妖气以外，交流并没有自己想象中那么困难。  
“你，很不错哦，小子。”得到自己想要的答案之后，天炎便哈哈大笑拍了拍越耀的肩膀道：“之后你就由我罩了。”  
越耀望着红发妖怪神采飞扬的模样，不由喃喃道：“那个……鸿煊说过，这里是监狱，我想问一下，你们是因为什么才被关起来的呢？”  
天炎听到越耀这句话后先是眉头一皱，然后生硬地说道：“小子哦，你要知道探求超出你能力范围之外的事情，会很容易早死的。”  
越耀听此紧张起来，他不过是看天炎相当和蔼可亲才忍不住问出这样的问题，却忘了对方本质还是妖怪，特别是在鸿煊说过：“囚禁各式各样妖怪的地方。”这句话后，他就应该意识到眼前的妖怪并不是和他表现那般人畜无害。羽辉曾经说过，化为人形的妖怪就像是披着人皮的怪物一般，虽然他们行为举止和人类毫无区别，和本质还是嗜血的怪物，要分清楚两者的区别，不要随便被妖怪的花言巧语所欺骗，否则怎么死都不知道。  
“哈哈，难不成你是吓到了吗？”天炎见越耀的脸色逐渐凝固，不由凑到他身旁猛地大笑起来：“告诉你，我是听说这里有很多高手才跑进来的！”  
“啊？”这个理由让越耀再次脸色一僵：这么什么入狱理由啊？  
“没有想到吧，哈哈哈……你还是第一个问我什么来这里的人，我自然是要老老实实回答了。”天炎捂着肚子笑道：“我可是期待听到的人目瞪口呆很久了，结果一直没人来问我。”他无聊地耸耸肩道：“这所监狱一开始是关着穷凶极恶的妖怪来着，后来随着关着的妖怪越来越多的关系，各式各样的传言就这样传出去了，有传言到说这里有最强大的妖怪，也有说法这里藏着你想得到的一切，纯正的血统，强大的妖力，以及……唔……还有什么我也不记得了。”天炎不好意思挠挠头道：“不过我是为了挑战强大妖怪才来这里的，结果一进来就发现被坑了。”他郁闷地说道：“虽然有强大的妖怪，不过我根本去不了他们所在的领地，阻隔我的结界太强，我又不擅长破除结界，只能在监狱外围打转了。”  
越耀听完天炎说完的一段话后，稍微松口气道：“那么你不想出去吗？既然这里没有你寻找的东西，那还不如早点回去。”  
“哪有那么容易呢。”就连原本不正经的天炎也幽幽地叹口气道：“这所监狱大概是为了吸引妖怪们进来而在外头放了各式各样的谣言，不过根本没有一个妖怪能从这里出去。”


	28. 第二章

“这样吗？”越耀有些心灰意冷，既然有那么多强大的妖怪都无法从里面逃出去，那么作为普通人类的他是不是更没希望了？  
“别担心，说实话一开始是挺无聊的，不过待久也就习惯啦。”天炎耸耸肩道：“啊，我差点忘了你是人类，估计呆不到厌倦就会死吧。”他说得相当轻描带写，却让越耀心生绝望：难不成我真的要在这里所谓的监狱里呆一辈子吗？不不不，他还有弟弟亦野需要照顾，不能就这样随意放弃。他努力打起精神，挤出微笑对天炎说：“谢谢你告诉我那么多事情，但我还是想试着出去。”  
天炎对于越耀的反应并不惊讶，因为自己刚来这里的时候也是以为只进不出的说法是个笑话，然而过去那么多年，他也非常清楚自己的能耐在什么水平，困在这所监狱的妖怪虽然数量并不太多，但各个在外面都是呼风唤雨的主，就连他们都并不能有力量打破监狱的桎梏，又何况是自己呢？  
当然，他并没有嘲笑越耀毫无可能性的想法，在漫长囚困的时间里，天炎已经无聊到连这里的一草一木都数了上百遍，每次有新的成员加入时，他总是会相当积极地跑到最前面。不过距离上一个新妖怪的无疑闯入已经是几百年前的事情了，再加上天炎并不喜欢对方，所以他已经快千年都处于这种异常乏味的状态。  
不过越耀的出现，就像是打破所有一成不变的开始，天炎如同看待什么新奇事物般打量着越耀，心想着自己的实力虽然不算这里最强的，但保护个弱小人类总不成问题吧。  
“我想去监狱的边缘看看。”为今之计还是先了解下到底这个监狱是由什么构成的比较好，越耀小心翼翼地跟天炎说：“不知道可不可以。”  
“当然没问题。”天炎自然不会将自己早就把监狱的边缘打转上万次的事情说出口，在他看来百年未见的弱小人类就像是养了一只宠物，满足宠物的任何需求，才能让对方乖乖听话嘛。他笑眯眯地点头道：“你想做什么都可以，我陪你。”  
仿佛看到天炎背后摇晃的巨大尾巴，越耀虽然有些心生奇怪，但并没有觉得对方是存在什么恶意，毕竟自己再怎么说也是个普通人类，要是天炎真的想对自己做些什么，也不会找理由。  
一开始，越耀准备跟在天炎的背后，前往这所监狱的边缘处，然而对于一向都是步行千里的妖怪来说，人类行走的速度简直是比乌龟爬还要缓慢，有些不耐烦的天炎便直接二话不说，如同扛麻袋般将越耀整个人抱了起来，只是眨眼的功夫，他们便到了所谓的结界处。  
“给人一种不太舒服的感觉呢。”监狱的边缘是无尽的黑暗，和茂密明显的森林形成鲜明的对比，抬头看这片黑暗高得见不到顶，越耀想了想，想要伸出触碰，却发现自己刚一触碰到这黑暗墙壁，一种说不出的恐惧感就从心底叫嚣出来，逼迫他往后缩。  
“不用挣扎了，这里我们称之为‘绝望之壁’，没有任何生物能穿过这片黑暗，因为它不仅是一道墙，更是每个生物内心最害怕的东西。”天炎如此解释。  
越耀叹了口气，很显然这被成为“绝望之壁”的障碍对他也产生同样的效果，看样子想穿过墙壁离开这里是完全不可能的。  
“还是别想从这里出去了，我来给你介绍其他妖怪好了。”天炎对于越耀的失落并不奇怪，这是每个来到这里的生物都会经历的心理活动，他早就见怪不怪。  
“其他妖怪？”越耀喃喃：“这里不是妖怪很多吗？”  
“哈哈，一开始是有很多，但是妖怪和妖怪们之间相互厮杀，从原本的几百个到现在只剩下五个妖怪了。”天炎笑眯眯地说道：“我和鸿煊你已经看到了，我们是属于这五个妖怪里面最为平易近人的。不过其他的妖怪却不都是像我们一样和蔼可亲的哦，有奉行杀戮的妖怪，见到他，第一件事情那就乖乖等死吧。”他似乎说出了什么不得了事情，引得越耀一身冷汗：“不……逃吗？”越耀以为对方会教自己一些如何逃生的小技巧，没有想到说出口却是让自己如此难接受的结果。  
天炎耸耸肩道：“或许我遇到还能有一逃之力，不过你的话……”他上下打量越耀许久后如此判断：“还是选择死亡会舒服一些。”  
——这不等于白讲嘛！越耀都快被天炎的轻松口气打败了。  
“不过你放心，不会那么倒霉地碰到的，他们平时都只在自己的领地里活动，不会突然冒出来的。”  
“那能跟我讲讲他们到底什么样的妖怪吗？”知己知彼方能百战不败，虽然越耀也并未觉得自己能够赢，但了解他们的基本情况还是有助于回避风险的。  
“最不能惹的妖怪，我们都称之为白色死神，因为他有着白色的头发，也一直穿着一身白色，然而这所监狱的大多数妖怪都是被他所杀的，基本上没有妖怪能见到他并且活着回来的。”天炎话题一转：“当然，不包括我啦。”  
“那么你是见过这妖怪了吗？”越耀听到关于白色死神的介绍后不由打了个冷战。  
“其实就匆匆一瞥啦，刚一碰头我就知道完全打不过，打不过就要逃嘛。”他似乎一点都不介意自己因害怕而逃跑的事情：“抱着什么拼一拼的态度是绝对活不下去的。”  
“还有一个也要小心哦。”当提到第二个妖怪时，天炎脸上浮现出一股很是讨厌的表情：“他自称智者，是个不折不扣的疯子。”  
“疯子？”  
“是的，比起白色死神，智者很喜欢设下各式各样的布局，我们这里的妖怪之所以数量变得如此稀少，虽然说大部分妖怪都是被白色死神所杀，但有妖怪谣传，智者在里面起到了推波助澜的功力，所以他也是需要万分小心的。”天炎不太高兴地瘪嘴道：“当然，最大原因我很讨厌智者，整天都喜欢笑眯眯的，然而一肚子坏水。”  
“白色死神、智者……”越耀默默地在心里记下他们的名字，祈求不要在监狱里碰见他们。  
“鸿煊的话，你不用担心，他是个相当奇怪的妖怪，大部分时间都在摆弄他的花草，只要不惹毛他，还是很好相处的。”  
“还有我……只会对强大的妖怪感兴趣，喜欢战斗，哈哈，是不是觉得我最亲切呢？”  
“等下，现在你只提到了四个妖怪，还有一个是……？”越耀好奇地追问，却没有想到天炎却指着森林里最深处的地方：“其实我也不清楚最后一个妖怪是否存在，比起没有多少妖怪活着见白色死神回来的消息，最后一位妖怪听说一直在沉睡呢。”  
“沉睡？”  
“是的，听说他就待在森林的最深处，不过并没有多少妖怪见过它，只是有这样的说法，他会出现在最该出现的地方。”天炎努力回忆了下：“说实话因为待在这里的时间太久了，不够强大和聪明的妖怪全都被白色死神和智者所斩杀，现在只剩下我们五个，实在是太无聊呢。”  
“所以说——”他话题突然一转：“越耀你也不要想着出去嘛，反正没有任何妖怪能从这里出去，还是考虑留在这里陪我不好吗？”


	29. 第三章

然而面对天炎的邀请，越耀还是坚定了最初的想法：“谢谢你的好意，但我在外面还有很重要的家人照顾，我不想在这里呆一辈子。”  
见越耀神色坚定，天炎也并没多说什么，像是越耀这种存在他实在碰见得太多，也不会多费口舌劝阻，等他自己撞得头破血流了，自然会听从自己建议，他只要耐心等待猎物的自动上门就行。天炎早就把接下来的发展猜想得一清二楚，不过还是要增加这弱小人类对自己的依赖才行。   
他眼珠一转，很快便想到新的妙招：“既然你想找到出去的办法，我也不会阻拦你，我可以给你一张关于这里的地图，地图上标注危险的地方不要去，其他你可以随意摸索。”  
越耀并没有觉得天炎的话中隐含着什么，反倒非常感激对方的好心：“那真的是谢谢了，不过我可能还需要一些饮用水和食物。”作为人类就会有正常的进食需要，虽然他也可以自己寻找食物，不过越耀觉得还是不要浪费时间在这个上面。听完越耀的要求后，天炎反倒大方地掏出几粒类似于金属色的丹药：“你可以吃这个，每颗可以保证你一周不需要进食任何东西。”  
越耀没有多思考便接过对方的东西：“真的是太感谢了。”  
“因为这是你的探索，所以我不会陪你的。”天炎双手交叉放于胸前说：“不过如果你需要帮助的话，可以用这个呼叫我。”他说完后又递给越耀一个普通的笛子：“把它挂在脖子上，只要呼喊它，我会马上出现的。”天炎说完后，还相当佩服自己的机智，他故意没有告知越耀隐藏在森林里的其他危险，虽然说他已经把危险区域全都标注出来，但对于弱小的人类来说，危险的可不仅仅只有妖怪。  
现实很快会让越耀屈服的，如果没有自己的帮助，他是什么都做不到这种事情，天炎不介意让对方自己知晓。  
一人一妖达成一致后，天炎便很快消失不见，只留下越耀一人。越耀先是吞下天炎给自己的丹药，感觉到原本有些饥饿的胃很快充斥满饱腹感后，他便低头看着天炎给自己的地图。虽然说是地图，但实际画得非常粗糙，很像是随手几笔勾勒的，不过勉强还是能辨别出监狱的主要布局。  
整个监狱被划分成五个区域，越耀现在所位于的是整个监狱里最大的安全区，并没有归属于任何妖怪，可以理解为公共的，森林结束之后便有三大区域，分别是天炎和鸿煊所在的中立区，不知名第五个妖怪沉睡的森林区，以及需要小心的智者所在的地方，而越过这三个区域，则是最为危险的白色死神的领地，天炎给的地图虽然画得相当简陋，但越耀还是找到了一些有用的信息。  
要不，自己先去第五个妖怪沉睡的森林那里？既然下定决定找到出口，那先去最为神秘的地方，说不定能找到更多线索。  
再怎么样也有天炎承诺过的保护宣言在里面，一旦遇到危险他及时吹动笛子就好。  
就在越耀思考接下来的方向时，突然不远处的草丛里传来奇怪悉悉索索的声响，让他有些惊愕：“原来这里还有其他生物吗？”看草丛抖动的模样，也并不像是什么大型动物，他便放宽心态，悄悄地往草丛里走去。  
然而还没等他完全靠近，只见里面突然冒出了灰色的影子，猛地从地上一跃而起后蹦到自己的手臂上。越耀乍一看才看出来这团灰色动物，居然是只狐狸，明明是动物，但对方的金色双眸却仿佛会说话般正来回打转着。  
“你是妖怪吗？”越耀抬起手臂，凑近一点问。  
可让他没有想到的却是，下秒这只灰色狐狸突然张开利牙狠狠往他手背上一咬，强烈的疼痛感让他下意识连忙把趴在手臂上的狐狸里忙甩了出去，等他急忙查看刚才被咬伤的伤口后，就隐约意识到刚才的自己在慌乱中似乎扔掉了什么东西。  
“笛子！”他很快便反应过来是天炎给自己的笛子不见了，他急忙低头寻找，却无意发现咬伤自己的灰毛狐狸正嘴里叼着什么，他定睛一看，发现居然是自己失手扔出去的笛子。  
“还给我！”如果没有笛子的话，遇到危险后他等于连最后的底牌都没了。想到这里越耀不由快步向前，想要从狐狸口中抢到笛子，可面前的狐狸仿佛在戏弄他那般，开始快速地窜跳起来，一头扎进背后的森林里，越耀没多想地便跟着他一直往前跑。  
不知道跑了多久，他隐约意识到自己似乎跑错了方向，或者该说是这只灰毛狐狸完全是故意的，它正在引导自己往某个地方跑去，等他反应过来后，发现已经跑远了熟悉的密林，出现在自己面前的是一座庞大的迷宫。  
当看到迷宫的一刹那，他便明白自己似乎是跑到了不该靠近妖怪的领地里，是智者所管辖的区域！虽然天炎并没有提及智者到底是怎么样可怕的存在，但光是听说他将所有进来的妖怪玩弄于鼓掌之间这回事，越耀便清楚地明白最好的办法还是避开对方。  
然而等他意识到这点的时候已经太迟了，正当他准备转身离开的时候，却听到一声轻笑声：“哦，是新进来的小虫子吗？”接下来只觉得眼前一花，他感觉到自己仿佛被整个提了起来，之后猛地一弹，下秒他直接飞跃了整个迷宫，然后“噗通”一声坠落在水里。  
“哈……哈……”即使是温度还算适宜的环境，整个栽进冰冷水里的滋味也并不好受，越耀哆哆嗦嗦地从水里来回挣扎，试图找到能靠岸的地方，所幸的是岸边距离他坠落的位置并不远，水也不算深，他很快便从水里爬到陆地上。  
接下来头顶上方又传来这样的声音：“这么狼狈的模样，居然是人类呢。”  
听到有人说话的声音，越耀顶着刺眼的阳光缓慢地抬起头，却发现面前居然是一个巨大的白色王座，而坐在位子上正高高在上的，是一名身穿华贵礼服的金发碧眼的男子，他正用右手手肘撑着脑袋，兴致勃勃地盯着自己：“几百年了，头回看到有人类来到这里。”  
——智者。  
越耀内心涌现出一丝恐惧，他战战兢兢地问：“请问……”  
“你想问我，能否离开吗？”越耀的话还没说完，就听到智者说出了内心想问的话，还没等他把惊愕浮现于脸上，就听到智者这样的回答：“答案自然是不行，好不容易才来的玩具，就这样随意放你走，实在太可惜了。”  
听到此话，越耀内心一寒：比起平易近人的天炎，智者的话多半带有高高在上的口气，仿佛国王在发号施令那般。不行，即使是面对智者的话……只要他找到天炎送给自己的笛子，就有办法逃出去。  
“不用想什么会有其他妖怪来救你这种傻念头了。”智者笑眯眯地举起手，他的手心里正放着越耀丢失的笛子，而还没等越耀做出什么行动，下秒这枚笛子就被智者整个捏成粉碎：“你看，是不是毫无希望了呢？”  
越耀心下一沉，看样子智者早就做好了所有的准备，虽然不清楚为何笛子会跑到他手里，但很有可能自己和天炎分开后，他就被盯上了，那头灰毛狐狸，也极有可能是智者吩咐的。  
那么，面对多智到仿佛可以读取人心的智者，他又该如何逃脱呢？


	30. 第四章

越耀大脑一片空白，他望着智者笑眯眯的模样，却仿佛看到世界上最恐怖的怪物。难道就这样放弃了吗？不行，他强打精神，在脑袋里拼命思考着逃出去的办法。  
然而下一秒，原本坐在王座上面的智者却起身慢悠悠地走下来，站在越耀的面前：“已经很久没有人敢用这种眼神看着我了，真的是脆弱又韧劲的眼睛呢……”他抬起手，越耀下秒有股无形的力量将自己整个人提了起来，然后悬浮于半空中，和智者面对面地望着，智者目不转睛地盯着他的面部表情，发现他的脸上不由流露出一丝恐惧，便满意地笑道：“怎么样，是服从，还是死亡？你已经没有后路了。”  
听到此话，越耀却意识到自己和对方的力量极为悬殊，虽然他作为人类也相当畏惧死亡，但他并不愿意就在此囚困一辈子，如果真的服从智者的话，恐怕等他死也只能死在这个世界里。于是他咬紧牙关，尽量忽视颤抖的身体：“不……我宁愿去死。”  
他的答案让智者不太高兴，或许该说是他从未被人违抗过命令，愤怒之下的他不由打了个响指，让漂浮在半空中的越耀一头猛地栽了下去，狠狠砸向地面，越耀被强烈的坠落感逼得闭上双眼迎接他的死亡，然而就在他感觉到身体快要触碰到地面的一刹那，智者却并没有让他直接死去，而是比较粗鲁地让他再次跪在地上。  
“你以为我会让你这么轻易死去吗？”智者如同捉住老鼠的猫，眼神里满满都是玩弄之意：“不，我会让你活得比任何生物都要长久，直到我厌倦的那天。”他说完，越耀只觉得眼前一闪，眼前出现一根细长的银色链子，而那根链子仿佛自己拥有生命般向他冲去，之后便形成一个圈牢牢束缚在他脖子上。  
这像是标记物的东西让越耀十分恐惧，他极力想要挣脱脖子上的异物，可他不管怎么使力都没办法拉扯下来，甚至这看似普通的银链在自己拉扯过度下释放出一丝电流，让激愤过度的越耀只“啊——！”了一声，然后昏厥过去。  
智者低头看着新发现的猎物，他迟疑地歪了歪脑袋，伸出手挥挥，让原本倒在地上的越耀整个人都飘在半空中后缓慢地往飘向自己。等两人靠近到足够接近的距离后，他则天真无邪地咧嘴笑了，伸出双手将昏睡中的越耀整个人环抱住，用公主抱的办法让他完全躺睡在自己怀里，然后一边嘟囔着：“绝对不会放你离开的……”这样的话，一边将毛茸茸的金发整个埋进他的身体里。  
越耀是在柔软的床上醒来的，他醒来的时候发现有一只灰色的狐狸正站在自己的胸膛上趾高气扬地盯着自己，他定睛一看发现正是眼前这只狐狸偷走天炎送给自己笛子。  
可恶的狐狸！要不是它，自己怎么会撞上智者！他猛地从床上爬起来，然后伸手想要一把抓住对方，可却被对方灵巧地躲开了，并且用爪子还挠了下自己的手臂。  
“该死！”这下子就连好脾气的越耀也彻底愤怒起来：“你这个混蛋。”  
“现在是该叫我混蛋的时候吗？”没有想到灰毛狐狸却在下秒缓缓开口，让越耀愣神了半天：这声音，怎么好生熟悉？  
“你是……？”他茫然地喃喃：真的是奇怪了，他怎么会对狐狸这种妖怪熟悉呢？明明他认识的妖怪里面没有狐狸啊？  
“看样子你是不记得我了。”灰狐裂开尖嘴，重复了一遍让越耀如陷梦魇的话：“因为我讨厌不听话的虫子，只想把它们一个个捏死哦。”  
“你是——白狐！！怎么可能？你不是白色的吗？”越耀死都不会忘记那只狐狸的模样，正是那只狐狸造成他差点死亡，他怎么可能忘记。  
灰狐听到越耀脱口而问的问题，不由不高兴地龇牙：“我是白还是灰色现在重要吗？还是好好想想另外一件事情吧。”  
“等等，就算你是白狐也不能把我笛子抢走啊！”越耀很不高兴地嘟囔着：“还有你把我差点害死了，我还没找你算账你，现在跑出来要和解的模样你以为我会信你吗？”  
灰狐望着越耀却开口说了这句话：“你死而复活的消息如果传到外面的世界，你知道会变成什么样呢？”  
“呵呵，少拿这话来威胁我，现在我们都出不去，何谈你把消息传出去呢？”越耀见灰狐开口闭口就是威胁，心想着哪怕换个毛色这家伙依旧心黑得可以滴水。  
“当然我可以对这个消息保持沉默，不过你也想从这里出去吧。”灰狐说出让越耀无法拒绝的请求，这让他不禁陷入沉默：很显然以自己作为普通人的实力是根本无法从这里逃出去的，不求助其他人的力量绝对不行，如果说白狐有进来的办法，说不定也有出去的能力。  
当然他不会将自己迫切想出去的心思暴露出去，而是淡淡地说：“我唯一的希望都被你抢走带给智者了，你还想让我怎么办？现在我别说从这所监狱离开，就连逃离智者都做不到。”  
“其实我发现智者的一个弱点。”没有想到灰狐却早就看穿越耀的想法，它直截了当地说出让越耀都不敢置信地画：“什么？”这灰狐是在开玩笑还是在说真话？毕竟天炎曾经说过智者可是多智到近乎先知啊？再加上和对方初次见面之后，智者的一言一行就好像看穿自己内心的所有想法，这不禁让越耀心生恐惧：怎么样才能逃离他呢？  
灰狐见越耀双眼里流露出一股迷茫，便继续将自己的推测说出来：“我发现，智者所在的领域所有生物都是他自己捏造的，也就是其实他是这里唯一活着的存在。”  
越耀听到这段话反而觉得希望更为渺茫，他可是从未听说有妖怪能强大到创造生命，智者真的没有开挂吗？  
“然后呢……”  
“他需要陪伴……”  
“你在逗我吗！？”越耀简直被灰狐的结论说的快要蹦跳起来：“什么需要陪伴？我可从来没有听说过有大妖怪需要陪伴这种说法的。”越耀所了解的妖怪大多分为这几类：一种是对人类比较友好的温和派，比如他朋友羽辉这种，一种是对人类极为抵触的厌恶派，比如……雨泽那种的……还有就是对人类既不想接触也不排斥的，但不管是哪种妖怪，都只追求力量为先，不管是成群结队，还是形影独立，他们并不需要陪伴这种软弱的感情。  
然而灰狐却摇摇头，说出让越耀再次不解的话：“虽然只是我的猜想，但是我觉得你可以试试。”


	31. 第五章

尝试个毛线啊！这明显又是准备在坑自己啊！越耀并不是喜欢自我牺牲的类型，连续两次被坑的他自然心生警惕，对于白狐说的每句话他是一个字都不肯信，就算相信又如何呢？难不成他跑到智者面前跟他说：“你是不是需要陪伴，我可以陪你啊？”  
如果他能说出来不被恼羞成怒的智者挫骨扬灰也就罢了，万一真的是需要培养，然后强行拉自己永远都待在这所监狱里，不是更抓瞎吗？所以说白狐这家伙也不安好心了，不管是什么行为，都会让他一个人背锅。  
等等、越耀突然意识到一件事：白狐不是为了得到某样东西才闯进这里的吗？那么他究竟有没有得到呢？如果他也待在智者身边，说明有两种可能性，要么是他所需要的东西就在智者这里，而要么……它和自己一样，也没办法从智者身边逃离，不管是什么可能性，越耀总觉得他避开不了被利用的可能。  
既然这样，那他们根本就是一场不平等的交易。  
“你的建议，还是作罢吧。”越耀做好不再理白狐的决定后，便起身准备推门出去，结果灰狐的眼神里闪烁一丝诡异的光芒：“既然你不肯的话，那我就让你肯好了。”它的话音刚落，让越耀内心心生出一种强烈的恐惧：这头妖物，它又想做什么坏事了？  
他还没反应过来，就只觉得小腿一疼，那头狡黠的狐狸居然张开利牙狠狠往他的肉里咬了一口。  
“疼……”越耀被剧烈的疼痛感一下子打倒在地，然后无力地倒在地板上，可被咬伤产生的疼痛并不是全部的，伴随着疼痛而来的，是一种说不出的燥热感。  
并且这股力量直接往他的下半身涌去，早就不是初经人事的越耀不由脸色大变起来：“你……对我做了什么？”  
“自然是为了我的计划，好好地将你献上啊。”越耀所听到的最后一句话，是狐狸得意的笑声：“还是顺应你的命运吧。”  
灰狐见媚药正在眼前人类身体里发作着，便得意洋洋地刚想推开门，结果却看到原本应该自己前去找寻的智者就这样站在门口，它虽然心里一惊，但还是恭敬地说：“现在，他是你一个人的了。”  
智者见到狐狸讨好的模样，非得没有高兴，反而不太舒服地皱起眉来：“你对他做了什么？”  
“你要知道，挽留一个人类的方法有许多种，而最为厉害的，那就是让他爱上你和组成家庭。”  
“爱？家庭？”智者不太理解地喃喃：“爱是什么？”  
“不过现在对你来说，先组成家庭更好哦，难道你不想永远和他在一起吗？”灰狐摇着尾巴如此诱惑道：“只属于你一个人，永远。”  
“……我需要怎么做？”智者沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓开口：“告诉我。”  
“很简单。”狐狸说完后，尾巴一摇将早就准备好的玉简献上：“将它进入你的脑海里，好好地学习并且在他身上实施就行，种子我已经种下了，现在的他会顺从你的。”  
得到自己想要东西后，智者不由点点头：“那我就给你一道神念，你可以凭借它去他那里，当然我只能保证你不死，你想要的东西，只能你自己夺取。”  
“有这道神念就行。”灰狐虽然表面上看似平静，但内心早就翻涌起来：终于要到这一天了吗？虽然智者所提及的他对自己来说极为可怕，他已经用实际力量对抗过了，自己不是他的对手，但是只要有智者的护身符，对方就不会杀了自己，只要活着就能有找到那样东西的可能！  
心满意足的灰狐摇了摇尾巴，头也不回地从门口窜了出去，它并不知道为什么智者会对自己偶然携带进的人类那么执着，但这份执着对他来说是一件好事，至少他成功与眼前这头怪物做了交易。  
关于那连名字都不知道的人类，那就永远呆在这里陪伴怪物下去吧。它恶毒地想。  
智者将门关了上，玉简几乎是触碰到他手心的那刻就将里面所储存的知识全都传达给他，他很快便理解狐狸话语中“组成家庭”的意思。  
很简单，那就是让眼前的男人成为自己的伴侣，而自己为他产下子嗣，他们也就完成组成家庭的基本要素。人类这种生物，虽然他相当了解，但唯一无法理解的是对家人、伴侣的信任与爱，正是因为这份爱会困住他们一生。  
虽然智者对于爱依旧无法理解，聪明的他总是能猜到站在所有人的欲望与渴求，于是每次都如同神明般看着他们的挣扎，可就算是神明也会有希冀的东西。  
而他、就这样出现在自己面前。  
他将身上层层叠叠象征力量与地位的服饰缓慢地褪下，只剩下赤裸的胴体，他缓慢走到因为媚药而浑身发热的越耀身边，弯下腰试图拉扯开他的衣服。  
虽然越耀因为媚药而有些全身发软，但当他看见全身赤裸的智者就这样毫不犹豫地拉开他的衣服时，那瞬间他是极为恐惧的，被雨泽强迫的记忆如同潮水般涌进脑海，难不成他又要——  
不！他拼命挣扎，像是求生的鱼儿般颤抖着身体，然后无力地求饶道：“我不知道你想做什么，我求求你放了我。”  
“放了你？”智者歪了歪脑袋，面无表情的脸上洋溢出诡异的笑容：“我说过了，你是我的，也永远只会是我的。”他说完就猛地将越耀身上的衣服全部撕扯碎，让他也和自己一般全身赤裸。  
越耀吓得浑身发抖，他不断求饶地说：“不要……为什么是我……为什么……我不明白……明明今天我们第一次见面……”  
“我不想你离开这里……你是我的……一个人的……”智者呢喃着越耀听不懂的话。越耀感觉整个人都快被吓傻了，他从未想过会有人对他说出如此痴汉般的话语，他到底是什么点被对方看上了？他改还不行吗？  
智者见越耀陷入恍惚没有理自己，便直接二话不说凑过来直接亲上对方微张的嘴唇，舌头也相当熟练地伸了进去，在越耀的口腔里攻城略地的。  
“不……呜呜……”越耀被吻得分寸大乱，无力反抗，并且白狐注入的媚药让他很快就性奋起来，身下的小兄弟更是昂起抵住智者的下半身。  
“滋滋……”智者觉得亲吻甚至舌吻的行为相当有趣，他像是开发新世界般在越耀的嘴里来回打转着，不断用舌尖舔弄过对方的上腔，舌苔还有下颚，不管是什么地方，他都想一一品尝清楚。  
越耀被吻得全身酥软，甚至连自己的阴茎被对方什么时候握在手里都没有察觉。


	32. 第六章

被陌生男人亲吻，越耀原本以为是极为恶心的事情，可智者的吻却像是点燃炸弹的火，光是相触的一瞬间他的脑袋就完全炸开了，无数宇宙与星河在脑海里晕晕乎乎地旋转，仿佛在毁灭又重生，这是任何人都无法给予的刺激，让他不禁忘记绷紧身体，对智者的入侵放松警惕。  
智者见越耀此时温顺得好像猫咪，不由更加高兴起来，果然白狐给自己的玉简里所说的方法相当有用，最好诱惑一个人类的方法，就是将自己平时所看到的世界传输给他看。  
见方法有效，智者便环住越耀的肉棒开始撸弄起来。他先是将男人挺立的阳具上的包皮全然褪下，让龟头完全裸露在外面，然后用指甲搔弄他的尿道，揉搓冠状沟，还用对方龟头处渗出的精液作为润滑剂上下撸，时不时还掐捏几下柔软的囊袋。  
越耀哪里受得住这般挑弄，他平时自慰的时候也不过是随意拨动几下，让阴茎发泄过去就好了，而智者高超的技巧让他激动地哆嗦，就连全身肌肉都在跳动。  
“不……不要……“越耀呜咽地喊出口，宛若处于冰与火的交界口，性欲与媚药的作用下让他如同发情野兽般只想寻求更多的刺激，而作为人的理性却在提醒他这是极为错误的行为。  
可他又有什么办法呢？他被吻得呼吸困难，身下又被握住命脉，再加上媚药已经全然发挥作用，现在已经和任人宰割的羔羊差不多。  
智者见他全然情动，便将他压在床上，将他的双手捆绑在一起，束缚于头顶，自己则跨坐在他的大腿上，用早就润湿过的肉穴口抵住越耀的性器，那湿漉漉又柔软的位置很快就把越耀早就硬得发疼的部位完全激活，迫不及待地弹跳起来。  
越耀已经感觉到了，对方溢出的淫水正将他的龟头位置打湿，他拼命扭动着身体，试图从智者的身下逃开，如果……如果说这一次也……  
可现实总是发生得又快又让人来不及反应，智者闷哼一声，施力往下压，利用自身重力让越耀的阳具整根插入他的后穴之中。  
“唔！”越耀再次感受到性交的快感，可这份滋味只会让他心生痛苦，意味着他再次被迫和陌生人发生关系。与雨泽粗暴的行为相比，智者显得极为温柔，用湿润和温暖的内壁将他的肉棒紧紧吸住，并里面的肠肉会不断收紧、放松、收紧再放松，如同一张小嘴将他完全包裹在里面。  
在这样的刺激之下，越耀觉得自己的阴茎肿胀得快要爆炸，只想尽快发泄出来，而智者在此时则慢慢地上下扭动屁股来，甚至好几次当越耀的龟头位置擦过他的敏感部位，会发出兴奋的叫喊声：“啊……嗯……好棒……完全都被填满了……”  
如果说一开始他只是为了让越耀留下来而学习性爱这种事情，那么现在他却因为感受到前所未有的刺激而爱上它，他上下扭动着臀部，努力将穴口张开到最后，丝毫不复原本的冷淡，生涩地发出：“嗯……啊……”的叫喊声，他每次都试图抬高自己的臀部，然后利用重力狠狠冲刺撞击到最深处，力量达到将越耀的囊袋都近乎塞进去，爽得根本他呻吟都渐渐变成愉悦的哭声。  
“太棒了……好深……啊……嗯……”智者感觉自己的穴道被对方的阳具按摩得火热，每次抽插都捅入他最敏感的地方，每当抽插过猛时，他就试图抬起臀部拔出一些，但一旦离开身体又极为恋恋不舍地紧紧勾住。  
越耀只觉得越到深处，那狭窄的地方就将他最为敏感的前端一吸一紧地挤压着，他的阴茎就不断发烫得颤抖，很快就有射精的欲望。  
他浑身拼命抖动着，试图遏制这份极致的高潮，因为这是极为耻辱的行为，可智者却早有准备地调整着坐姿，然后将自己肉穴里早就被撞击而微微开口的子宫口对准越耀的肉棒，让龟头彻底顶入宫口，然后猛地夹紧穴道，让越耀此时快感最为猛烈。  
“啊啊啊——！”越耀被刺激得发出一声尖叫，呻吟着达到高潮后喷射出精液，而智者此时也被刺激得同时泄出一股股淫水，冲刷着两人交合的地方，然后浑身剧烈痉挛着，身下的阴茎也与此同时一颤后射精，而他的姿势刚刚好将这浓郁的精液直接喷射在了越耀的脸上。  
越耀被智者射得是眼睛鼻子嘴巴里都是乳白色的液体，脸上也浮现出高潮后的红晕，看他可怜兮兮地开始咳嗽，仿佛被按下来做受的人是他而不是智者一般。  
智者感觉肚子正被对方的精液所充斥满，有种鼓鼓的错觉，可他并没有因此放过身下的越耀，而是弯下腰来，伸出舌头开始舔舐对方脸上的液体，一边舔还毫不犹豫地吞了下去，不断发出渍渍的水声。他舔完一圈后又用舌头逼迫越耀张开口，继续与他的舌尖共舞，这下可好，越耀哪怕不愿意吞下对方的精液也被迫吃下一些了。  
“好棒……唔……”智者扭动着腰肢，再次调动对方的欲望，越耀一旦见对方的舌头离开自己的口腔，他便不断求饶地说：“放了我吧……求求你……不要再继续下去了……”  
“可是我们妖族的怀孕可不是只射一次就足够了。”智者说着让他毛骨悚然的话：“我会好好努力，将我的肚子都填满才行。”  
“呜呜……”越耀见此低低地呜咽起来：“为什么……为什么是我……”他一点都不明白，他只是想从这里逃出去，为什么初次碰面的智者要这么凌辱他？  
“不要哭了，这样你明明也是很快乐的。”智者说完用肉穴夹紧对方的肉棒道：“你看，又在我身体里里硬了呢……”  
“够了……你们都是畜生……”越耀紧闭双眼，不愿意见到之后的景象，他无法控制身下的性冲动，他宁可不去看自己的糟糕模样，智者见男人一副生无可恋的模样，不由歪头不解地问：“这样不好吗？我可以给你带来前所未有的快乐。”  
“可你不是我喜欢的人，这份快乐只会让我痛苦。”越耀略带怒气的语气说。  
“喜欢？喜欢重要吗？”智者笑着伸手扶住自己的肚子道：“你只要喜欢上我们的孩子就行。”  
“可恶……完全说不通吗……”越耀只觉得自己不管说什么，对方都能将这个话题绕到生育这个上面，正如同雨泽所说，妖族因为繁衍困难是相当在意子嗣的，而智者也试图用孩子留下自己。这样的他到底像什么呢？  
像不像一个可笑的精液器皿呢？  
想到这里，他不由闭上眼，不愿意去听智者是如何在自己身上来回起伏并且发出诱人的呻吟声，也不去想如何抑制他身体的冲动，他还能做点什么呢？  
这场夜晚，到底要多久才结束……


	33. 第七章

不知道过了好久，是黑夜还是白天，终于榨干越耀的智者将全身布满欢爱痕迹的越耀留在房间里离开了，越耀不是没有想过趁此机会逃离，可每当他心生逃亡的念头，脖子上的银链就释放出足以麻痹他全身的电流，让他根本动弹不得。  
他就像是被圈养的狗，脖子上都挂着项圈。  
在那一刻，越耀甚至想到了死，是啊，他深刻知道自己无法与智者对抗，也无法从这里逃离，难不成他将永远当智者的禁脔下去吗？  
“……”想到这里，他的泪水便止不住地往下流。  
就在他心生死意之际时，他听到原本被锁死的窗户传来“啪嗒、啪嗒”的敲声，他还没反应过来这声音意味着什么，就接下来听到熟悉的呼喊声：“喂……越耀你在不在？”  
是天炎！他怎么会来到智者这里？无论如何天炎的出现对于满心绝望的越耀来说是新的希望，他立马擦干眼泪，将散落在地的衣服胡乱盖在身上，然后用喑哑的声音问：“天炎……你怎么会……”  
隔着窗户的天炎并不知道发生在越耀身上的事情，他如同往常那般元气满满地说：“因为我发现送你的护身符被人恶意毁坏了，我想你是不是遭遇到什么大麻烦了，所以就赶紧跑过来。对不起，我没有想到你是遇到智者，他这里设下的防御很复杂，我费了好大功夫才闯进来的，你应该没事吧……怎么嗓子那么哑？”  
听到天炎的嘘寒问暖，越耀强行忍住哭出来的欲望，而是强行忍住试图用平静地语气说：“是的……我被智者抓住了，但我现在没什么事情，你能带我从这里出去吗？”  
“当然可以啊，我进来就是为了救你的。”天炎郑重其事地说，让原本心灰意冷的越耀心生出无限新的希望：是啊，只要有天炎的话，他或许能逃出去。  
“我能直接进来吗？”天炎这么问：“我带你走。”  
“等一下……你有衣服吗……”越耀听到我带你走这句话后，迫不及待地想要说好，但后来仔细一想他现在这样样子绝对不能被天炎看见，虽然他并不清楚对方懂不懂这种事情，但让一个前来帮助自己的人看到现在这幅衣衫不整满是吻痕的模样，只会让他有种说不出的羞耻感。  
“衣服啊……”天炎不疑其他，便窸窸窣窣地寻找起来：“我这里有，我直接从窗户里给你塞进来吧。”  
“好的！”越耀的声音里有股抑制不住的喜悦：“我穿好就跟你一起走。”  
接下来原本紧封的窗户就被天炎完全推开了，越耀接过对方递过来的衣服，手指颤抖地将这身衣服穿上，等完全换好后，他差点没有哭出来：这算是荣获新生吗？但他也没有多伤感，因为留给他的时间非常紧张，越耀便低声问天炎：“我穿好了，我是不是要从窗户里爬出来。”  
“嗯，你出来的话，我接住你。”天炎一向都让自己心生信心，越耀想到这里，不由将指甲深深掐入肉里：这一次，我一定要逃出去。  
天炎并没有多问为何自己从里面爬出来时是一副萎靡不振的模样，他跟越耀解释：“虽然不知道为何智者会突然离开他的领域，但现在我们剩下的时间不多，为了抓紧时间我背你吧。”  
“额……”越耀虽然现在不想和其他人结束，但天炎毕竟是为了帮助自己才出此下策，他便点点头答应了。  
等他爬上天炎背上，明明和对方也不过是面面之交的关系，可他心里却心生无限的信赖与勇气：如果不算天炎的话，他恐怕早就不行了……  
“嗯，那你抓好我，我先带你回去吧。”天炎见越耀维持稳姿势，便如此要求道：“接下来可能智者会来抓捕我们，但是无论发生什么事情，你都不要叫喊出声。”  
“好的。”越耀也是不敢放松警惕，鬼知道那智者什么时候就会再次冒出来，虽然不确定天炎对上智者会怎么样，但他也不愿意堵上这样的可能性，毕竟眼前的男人是他唯一的救命稻草。  
天炎背着越耀脚下一蹬，直接腾飞在半空中，然后在云层中腾云驾雾般飞回家，越耀则死死抓住他的后背，如同溺水的人抱住一根浮木，他抱得很用力，但天炎仿佛知道他的恐惧那般什么也没有问。  
两人在空中安静地飞了很久，只能听到呼呼的风声在身边呼啸而过，越耀心里也越来越放松下来：是不是意味着他即将逃离智者了？  
可他高兴还没有维持几秒，下秒就听到背着他的天炎突然脸色大变起来：“不好，智者追来了！”  
听此，越耀不禁恐惧地闭上双眼：智者给他带来的恐惧他简直一生都忘不掉。  
“你抓紧我，我要加快速度了！”天炎转头对越耀刚这么说完，接下来就听到他不断在嘴里念叨着咒语，似乎是想加快两人逃亡的速度，然而上天仿佛也一并站在智者那般，越耀只觉得突然有股刺眼的光笼罩了两个人，然后原本往前飞的天炎突然咳嗽一声，吐出一口血后，便直直地往下坠落着。  
越耀虽然被他保护得毫发无损，可也亲眼看到天炎是怎么受伤的，他不由惊慌失措地叫喊道：“天炎！天炎你怎么了！”  
“没、没事……”天炎话虽这么说，可再也无法维持身体的平衡，如同坠落的风筝，连带背上的越耀一头栽进底下的云层里。  
越耀被强烈的气流刺激得双眼都睁不开，他只觉得自己不断往下跌落，自身重力促使他降落得越来越快，眼看就要摔成一团肉酱，就在此时，死死抓住他的天炎突然睁开双眼，喊叫出声：“停！”两人的极速坠落才稍微停滞几秒后再慢慢地落到草地上。  
可一旦落到地上，原本在越耀面前看似游刃有余的天炎这才脸色惨白，一头栽在地上，吓得越耀急忙将他抱在怀里：“天炎！你到底怎么了！”  
天炎全身一边往外渗血一边话不成句地说：“我……我小瞧了智者……没有想到……怪不得……”  
“别说话了！”越耀从未觉得自己有这般无力，如果天炎的倒下对他来说无非是最后稻草的断裂，他紧紧将对方抱在怀里，不断说：“我该怎么做？怎么才能救你？”  
可倒在他怀中的天炎却突然挣扎地睁开眼，然后对他开口说出这样的话：“糟糕……快……快逃……这里是……白色……”  
“白色……？”  
“白色……死神的地盘！”


	34. 第八章

人生就好像是旋转的硬币，直到落地的那刻你永远都不知道这枚硬币究竟是正面还是反面。正如同越耀最近波澜起伏的经历，先是被白狐强行带到这个世界还差点丧命一次，好不容易逃出来后结识到天炎，因为想要离开这里所以离开天炎，却被白狐骗到了智者面前，被智者奸淫后被天炎救了出来，而两人却在逃跑过程中因为遭遇到智者的追捕而掉到白色死神的地盘。  
现在是前有虎后有狼的绝境，是越耀活了二十多年不敢想象的世界，想到这里他不禁搂紧因为受伤过重而陷入半昏迷状态的天炎，见到天炎原本意气风发此时却沦落重伤不醒的模样，他内心满是愧疚，如果不是他自己的话，天炎怎么会变成这样呢？他虽然哀叹天道对他如此不公，可面对试图保护自己却一并遭遇不幸的天炎来说，他内心是相当愧疚的。  
如果没有自己出现在这里，天炎会继续保持原本的平静生活，也不会对智者对上，虽然天炎口口声声说着自己还算强大的，可现实却总让他们清醒得太快。  
他该怎么办？越耀将重伤的天炎背起来，发现自己正身处于阴暗的森林里，处处溢出不祥之兆，越耀内心虽然恐惧，但还是硬着头皮往里面走。  
到处呈现衰败之象，树木都是稀稀拉拉，风一吹就止不住地往下飘落，显得格外凄凉。  
就在越耀咬着牙继续往前走时，突然不远处出现一抹白色，如同幽灵那般，突然出现在不远处。  
越耀见此整个人绷紧，然后他颤颤巍巍地询问似乎昏睡中的天炎：“天炎……我……似乎看到了……”  
“是白色……死神对吧。”天炎也仿佛感受到对方的气息地努力睁开双眼，喃喃起来：“看来我们是无路可逃了。”  
白色死神！越耀听到这个词语不由心生恐惧，虽然只是从天炎的口中了解关于他的事情，单从称呼里就能足够感觉到危险与死亡，如果……  
可他还没有反应过来，那一抹白色就这样暗幽幽地突然靠近，开始往自己的方向走来。  
越耀见此吓得瞳孔都瞪大了一圈，仿佛在看到一个真正的死神正向他们走来，冰冷又绝望的情绪正缠绕着他，而接下来他听到背后男人如此这么说：“你放我下来，你逃吧，能跑多远就跑多远。”  
“可——”越耀听到男人话语中的决意，他不经转过头，发现对方正用郑重的眼神盯着自己：“我会挡住它的，所以你快走。”  
就算是再迟钝的人也在此时明白了，天炎是想用血肉之躯挡住那强大的怪物，听此越耀的眼睛不由酸涩起来：“可是……现在你已经重伤了，再对上那么强大的敌人……你可能会……”他不敢将死字说出口，因为在他心里天炎永远都和初次见面般强大又美丽，他无法想象对方倒下的那刻。  
“不会的，我可是要战斗到最后才行！”天炎伸手抓住越耀的肩膀，然后试图从他的背上下来。  
“逃吧，逃得越远越好！”越耀感觉到背上一轻，可他看着男人虚弱得撑起身体，原本高大的身体也变得如此羸弱，就好像一阵风就能将他吹跑，可又比任何时候要强大百倍，因为他是如此的坚毅又挺拔。  
可这样的男人，却要为这样的自己自我牺牲，于是他不禁喊叫：“可我又能逃到哪里去呢？”他越想越觉得现在丢下天炎并不是正确的决定：“再被智者抓走吗？”  
天炎却在这时笑了起来：“可你不是想要回家吗？如果不活着的话，那没有任何意义了。”  
“可这样的活着太可笑，我就是如同懦夫般活着。你为什么不是丢下我逃跑呢？为什么要为救身为人类的我？”越耀望着男人，只觉得鼻子一酸：他为什么要帮助自己，不惜拼上生命呢？  
“快走吧，没有时间了。”天炎深吸一口气，调动最后的力气道：“我都说过，你是我罩着的，自然我要保护好你。”话音落后，他身上迸射出咄咄逼人的妖气，形成一道道火焰在枯黄的森林里燃烧起来，也同时汇聚成一股强风，将越耀束缚在保护罩里，并且猛地推他离开此地。  
“不要——！”越耀回头高声喊叫起来，他一直以为小说里所描绘的因为要面对强大的敌人，一部分伙伴留下而另外一部分伙伴却在挣扎不离开的事情实在太傻了。可真正发生在自己身上时，他却没有比现在更明白这样的事情：为什么要为我做那么多呢？我是人类而你是妖怪，我们生来就不是一个种族，我们也未曾交心过，只是相遇过一次交谈过一次，而现在你就要为这样的我付出生命代价，这未免太过于可笑了。  
你是我罩着的……  
越耀回忆天炎刚才的宣言，只觉得内心一震：从小到大，因为他是哥哥又是男孩子的关系，他从未想过是需要被别人保护。他需要保护弟弟，需要保护羽辉，他只能逼迫自己变得不断强大，后来他渐渐地明白了，有些时候不是自己想变强就能变强的。无法办法拥有灵力的他，如果沦陷于敌人之手，对于羽辉与弟弟来说，那就是最明显的弱点，所以在很多时候，他会选择远离他们。  
这样的话，他可以继续在人类世界充当最强大的存在。  
可现在……他一开始来到这未知学校的行为就是错误的，他不该来这里，也不该随意走动……  
所有的事情就跟倒下的多米诺骨牌一样，一旦一块倒下接下来便接二连三地出现蝴蝶效应。  
越耀对此深感绝望，可他却无力改变现实。  
甚至到了现在，有个强大的妖怪，因为自己的存在受了重伤，即使这样，他还试图用生命来守护自己，只是完成一个开玩笑般的承诺，这对于他来说是前所未有的体验。  
可现在再说什么话也来不及了，以现在天炎的身体……越耀深刻地明白：他根本对抗不了白色死神。  
越耀被推开的瞬间，眼泪就跟断了线的珍珠不断往下流着，这是他第一次不是为自己心生痛苦而落泪，他不敢去想天炎的结局，只是乘着风拼命往前奔跑着，仿佛多跑一秒就不会辜负天炎的牺牲那般。  
之后他听到背后传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，也因为来不及逃开而弹飞好几十米远。  
等到他头晕目眩地从冰冷的地上爬起时，却看到一抹白色出现在自己脚边。  
——是白色死神！  
他惊恐万分地抬起头，发现来人是一个头顶白色骷髅，身下披着白色风衣的怪物，它手里正握着一把长剑，而正有鲜红的血液正滴滴地往外流着，那或许是天炎的血。  
在当对方的长剑高举自己的头顶，猛地往自己脸上劈下时，越耀却觉得没有比现在更为冷静的时刻，于是安静地闭上双眼，准备迎接他的死亡。  
下秒，他的世界陷入一片黑暗。  
一切都结束了。


	35. 第九章

“滴答……”什么东西滴落在他的脸上，脸上有种冰冰凉凉的错觉，越耀猛地睁开双眼，发现那是一滴水，正从头顶上坠落。  
“等下……我没死吗？”当摸上脸颊那刻感受到自己温热的指尖，越耀才有这样的错觉：他并没有在遇到白色死神那刻死去，而是待在……  
他转头环视四周，发现自己正躺在阴暗的地窖里，只有微弱的光线能勉强看到周围，再往旁边一看，发现正躺着一个人，他下意识地往里面靠去，看见他原本以为死亡的天炎正昏厥不醒躺在那里。  
“天炎！”他激动万分地叫喊出他的名字，试图唤醒他，可对方却安静地仿佛一具尸体，吓得越耀急忙扑了过去开始摸索他的脉搏，直到他勉强感受到对方缓慢起伏的胸膛，他才意识到对方还活着。  
“太好了……呜呜呜……太好了……”越耀简直是喜极而泣，整个人都趴在天炎的胸上开始呜咽了好久。可他很快意识到另外一件事：天炎的身体正在变冷，如果他不采取什么措施的话，恐怕他将真的死去。  
“怎么办……有什么办法吗？”越耀紧张起来，不由急忙试图摇醒天炎：“天炎……你那里有药吗？能治疗的药？”  
等他大喊大叫很久后，原本遍体鳞伤奄奄一息的天炎这才努力抬起手说：“口袋里……有……”  
“太好了！”越耀简直是激动到喜极而泣，他急忙掏了掏天炎的口袋，发现里面有几卷玉简，还有一瓶药瓶，他立马拧开它，摇晃了下发现里面确实是有东西的，然后他倒出来里面唯一的一颗药丸，将其凑在天炎的鼻子边，紧张地问他：“是这个吗？”  
“嗯……”天炎勉强张开口，将越耀手里的药吞了下去，这药也说来神奇，他刚刚吞咽下一会儿，越耀就发觉天炎的呼吸正在恢复平静，不再像刚才那般生命垂危了。  
“太好了……太好了……”越耀见到天炎总算不再濒死，不由紧紧将他冰冷的手掌紧紧握住，然后攥在手心里：“你没死太好了……”  
无论如何，他都无法想象今后将背负某个人的死亡而继续活下去，更何况是天炎这么好的妖怪。他能活着实在太好了！上天保佑！如果有什么代价的话，那就由他来担负吧！  
“天炎……你一定要活着……”越耀死死抱着对方正在缓慢恢复体温的身体，眼睛也不眨一下地死死盯着对方，不断呢喃这样的话语。等他念叨自己头脑发昏四肢无力后，他才意识到今天自己实在太累了，今天发生的一系列事情让他疲惫不堪，再也撑不下去。  
他勉强想要坚持，可眼皮一直打颤，并且全身也因为松懈下来而摇摇欲晃，而他再次倒下的那瞬间，他的双手也死死拽住天炎的胳膊，不愿意与他分离。  
不知道睡了多久，他感觉到似乎有人将他扶了起来，他睡得迷迷糊糊的，从嘴里嘀咕着：“不要死……不要……”的字眼。等他完全清醒过来后，他便发现原本倒在地上的天炎此时已经爬起来靠在冰冷的墙上，他似乎正在小憩，等自己从地上起身后便睁开双眼，然后对着自己说了句：“对不起……”  
“你对不起我什么？”越耀听到这句话不由心里来了气：“如果不是你的话，我恐怕早就死了吧，应该我对你说对不起才对。”  
“因为——”天炎话还没有说完，接下来两人就听到原本漆黑的地窖被什么人推了开来，有一道强光照射进里面，接下来穿着白衣的死神就这样慢慢地走了下来，如同索命的怪物死死地盯着两人。  
“白色死神！”越耀失声尖叫起来，他吓得下意识将身体藏在阴影里，虽然他并没有完全看到对方是如何强大的，但是现在的局面很显然他们是砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。  
而就在这时，好不容易恢复的天炎却站了起来，挡在越耀面前，以一个保护者的形象说：“我说过的，不要动他。”  
白色死神没有开口，而是伸出惨白的一截骷髅手指，指了指天炎，然后做出勾勾手跟我来的姿势。  
天炎望着它平静地往前迈了一步，越耀见此仿佛觉得两者之间达成某种协议，他不由惊慌失措地抱住天炎的大腿道：“怎么回事？你和它约定了什么？”  
“别担心，你不会有事的。”天炎的语气依旧如往常那般令人安心，可越耀越想越觉得恐怖：到底白色死神要从天炎身上得到什么呢？或者该说是，天炎为了保护自己，牺牲什么东西？  
不管是哪点都足以快让他发疯，为什么天炎要为这样的自己付出？只不过是因为“你是我罩着的”这么简单的理由，他就要一而再地付出那么多东西呢？  
“不要走！”见天炎试图离开这里，跟着白色死神离开，越耀的脸色浮现出一丝恐惧，他死死缠住天炎的脚不肯放手：“天炎！不要跟它走！你到底答应了它什么！”  
“没事的，我不会有事的。”天炎依旧想要和往常那般安慰他，可对于差点见到他死亡的越耀来说，话语上的安慰已经起不来任何作用了，他不由再次哭喊出来：“不要……求求你……不要为我这种人牺牲了……”  
“没事的，冷静点。”天炎却弯下腰拍拍他的头，如同长辈般温柔地说：“我答应过你，我会保护你的。”  
之后，越耀觉得在听到“我会保护你”这句话时，胸膛里跳动的心在那刻疼到快要破碎了，他泪眼婆娑地感觉到自己抱住天炎的双手被再次束缚住，那是天炎的妖力，和智者的冰冷刺骨相比，他的妖力萦绕在身体里时就像是太阳般温暖，可越是温暖，却越是让越耀疼痛到难以呼吸，仿佛整颗心被人狠狠戳了一刀，再用刀子在上面凌迟。  
他望着天炎的背影正向自己离去，正如同之前他决定为对抗白色死神而自我牺牲那般，他又再次……  
“呜呜呜……不要……求求你……不要了……”越耀觉得自己快要疯了，让他眼睁睁看着眼前的男人就这样走近白色死神，然后头也不回地跟着他离开了地窖。  
整个地窖只剩下他和他哭泣的声音，如此无助。  
而在那之后，就是煎熬与绝望的时间。  
“神啊……求求你……不要带走他……不要……”


	36. 第十章

越耀在黑暗的地窖里呆了不知道多久的时间，或许等到他觉得快对时间这个词语没有概念。独自一人处于黑暗地窖的初期，他因为太过恐惧天炎的死去而不断内心自责，而渐渐地，他开始对什么也看不见什么也听不见的世界而心生恐惧。  
不管怎么样，哪怕是意志坚定之人都会对长期处于黑暗中而内心扭曲，更何况是越耀这般早就内心挣扎之人呢？  
他内心的愿望已经从只要天炎能活下来就好逐渐转变为不要把我一个人关在这里而转变，甚至连什么时候地窖的门再次打开，许久不见的天炎踉跄地冲着自己倒下来，越耀都是恍惚地接住了他。  
“天炎！天炎！你怎么样？”越耀只觉得这数小时内与他未见，男人的身躯比上去搂抱时轻盈了不少，就跟抽走骨头那般软绵绵的，他惊恐地抓住他的双肩问。  
“没事……”天炎咳嗽地说出让越耀完全不信的假话：“你别……担心……”  
“你的身上好冷……”越耀明明清楚地记得，以天炎火属性来说，他的全身应该像是点燃火焰那般灼热，可现在却冷得好像是冰窖里的冰，不断往外渗着冷气。  
“嘶……”因为触碰到越耀身上的温暖，天炎甚至发出了轻微的呻吟，由此可见他现在身体到底有多冷。  
“到底你身上发生了什么？”越耀急得满脸是汗，但天炎却迟迟不肯松口：“我知道现在的我什么都做不到，可求求你，好歹让我知道你的情况。”  
大概是越耀口中的无力回天让天炎也觉得自己恐怕活不了多久，他沉默了很久，然后轻描带写地说出这样的话：“没什么，只是我的妖力被抽干了。”  
妖力被抽干！？越耀听到这句话简直想要拼命摇醒现在看上去都相当冷静的天炎了：每个妖怪的妖力是他们的生命之源，任何失去妖力的妖怪除非找到补充妖力的办法，否则就会跟脱水的鱼渐渐死去，天炎居然如此轻松说出自己将死去的事实，这不仅让越耀更加恼火起来：“那么有什么办法补充妖力呢？”  
“算了，就这样吧。”天炎对自己究竟能坚持多久似乎一点都不在意的模样，这只会让内心愧疚的越耀越想越痛楚：恐怕这就是天炎为保护自己而与白色死神所做的交易，虽然两人勉强从强大的敌人手里活下来，可这样的幸存却是依靠天炎的自我牺牲。  
“你为什么……”越耀越想越愤怒，一方面是对自己的无力，一方面则是对天炎纯粹保护。如果他能为天炎做点什么事情就好了……  
心烦意乱的他胡乱翻动着天炎口袋里的玉简，一开始天炎还不让他触碰，跟他说里面的东西毫无作用。不过见越耀实在被绝望的现实逼迫得快要发疯，便解开禁制，随他去了。发现里面的内容无非是修炼法术，战斗技巧与增加妖力等等毫无作用的东西。  
等等，增加妖力？  
越耀的脸色一亮，现在天炎的问题是失去妖力而开始逐渐走向死亡，如果让他补充到足够的妖力，是不是就可以避开死亡的结局呢？  
他越想越觉得极有可能，便迫不及待地翻阅起玉简来。而玉简所归纳增加妖力的办法无非是这几种：第一吃下天地灵物，可现在他们并没有，第二人类所炼制的丹药，可现在也没有，第三杀死其他妖怪吸干他们的妖力，可现在也没有第二个妖怪可以杀。看完后，越耀才悲哀地发现：上面写的办法的确是对于现在的状况毫无作用。  
就在他心灰意冷准备关上玉简时，玉简上面突然出现了这样一排字：第四，实行双修之法。  
双修？那是什么？越耀抱着最后的希望继续细细阅读下去，他发现这妖怪不仅能与妖怪双修，甚至能和人类修炼此法。  
见此，越耀不由眼前一亮，他不由细细往下读下去，可他越看越觉得面红耳赤起来。  
原来这双修之法，其实就是行周公之礼，欢爱之事，而作为雌性的妖怪要承受雄性妖怪或者人类男性的精液射入，两者之间双修的次数越多，能获得的妖力也越多。  
越耀看到那玉简里所描绘的内容，只觉得面红心跳脸皮都在发烫。说来奇怪，明明他也早就不是初哥，与妖怪做这种事情也不是一次两次了，可每次经历都是雌性妖怪强迫于他，不管是雨泽还是智者，给越耀带来的总是相当黑暗的记忆。  
他原本以为经历了那么多事情，早就对性爱这种事情心生厌恶，光是看到就会觉得恶心，可现在这让他最难以接受的事情却是唯一可以拯救天炎的办法。  
光是想到能救下天炎，不再是孤单一个人，越耀内心便越发欣喜起来，他很快便意识到这份感情是他从未体会到的，他会因为天炎的死去而痛楚，会因为对方的活着而心花怒放，甚至此时此地他也在偷偷打量着天炎的一举一动。  
难不成他喜欢上天炎了？  
意识到自己喜欢上某个妖怪，甚至还是与自己同样性别的男性，虽然妖怪是只分雄雌的，可越耀固执地觉得天炎是和自己一般强大的男性，哪怕是现在，他也不曾表现像是女人。反倒是自己，明明是个大男人，还总是要他来拯救自己。  
可就算自己喜欢上对方，天炎又是怎么看待自己的呢？   
他是人类，又那么弱小，如果不是自己，天炎又怎么会失去妖力呢？如果他真的提出来要与天炎双修的话，万一他对自己根本没意思，岂不是意味着越耀要趁人之危？用活下来的理由逼迫天炎对自己就范呢？  
如果真的这么做，他又和雨泽、智者这种人渣有什么区别？  
越耀越想越挣扎，可他又不能放任天炎就这样死去。  
或许是黑暗给了他一丝勇气，于是他这样开口问天炎：“天炎……我问你……你对我……到底是怎么想的？”


	37. 第十一章

听到这个问题，天炎先是一愣，然后不好意思挠头起来：“这个嘛……”  
越耀屏住呼吸，只待对方说出答案。  
“因为我好几百年没有见过其他人了，有新人进来我自然很开心啊。不过越耀你也比我之前遇到的人类要好相处太多，之前人类见到我，不是害怕我，就是想要从我身上得到什么，真的是好烦啊。”天炎仿佛没有察觉到越耀的真实想法，开始碎碎念他对人类的抱怨：“虽然我知道妖怪和人类物种不一样，但有时候也太排外了吧？很多时候我都很怕到底和我搭讪的人类究竟是为了利用我还是恐惧我的。”  
“那么我为什么成了特例？”越耀说实话也很能理解天炎的想法，或许对于大多数的妖怪来说，人类的存在本来就是极为复杂的，和天性追求强大，弱小即罪的他们来说，人类每天不思上进也就罢了，甚至还会想用阴谋诡计去陷害其他人，这是妖怪们相当不耻的行为。  
天炎被这个问题问到了，他想了很久然后这么回答：“可能是因为你的眼神很纯粹吧，我无法在里面发现属于人类的阴暗，和你相处也很舒服。”  
即使知道天炎不过是在说他的内心感受，越耀却好像心里开了花，抑制不住的甜蜜感。  
“我……其实有件事情想对你说……”这不禁让越耀来了勇气，或许这是他最好表白的时机，于是他一咬牙说出来：“其实我喜欢你。”  
天炎听到此话先是不敢相信地瞪大双眼，然后原本苍白的脸色上渐渐泛红起来，他不好意思地挠挠头说：“那个……我……”  
“！”越耀见此心里一惊，该不会正如同自己所料到的那般，天炎压根对自己没有意思吧。  
“额……其实我们妖怪和你们人类不太一样诶……没有所谓的喜欢不喜欢的说法，”天炎看越耀脸色大变便知道他完全想错了，便继续说道：“因为你要知道我们大部分一生都在追求更强的力量，所以根本没有什么时间浪费在情爱上面，而雌性选择雄性，也是为了方便繁衍后代。”  
“可能是因为大部分妖怪都获得力量比一般生物要方便的关系，我们的子嗣并不像是人类那般生育方便，甚至定下来雌性为尊的说法。而雌性一生会寻找很多雄性试图和他们产生后代，不管是人类也好，妖怪也罢，只要能成功让他们成功怀孕生下子嗣，雄性就会成为雌性的唯一。当然可能在你们人类眼中这是相当滥交的行为，不过一切为了繁衍子嗣，妖怪们便非常不择手段。”  
“说实话……因为之前的我一直在寻找更强大对手，从没有考虑过子嗣的事情，所以……”天炎说完这话后，越耀不由整个人都耷拉下来：天炎的意思是……不愿意接受自己吗？也是没错，反正他不过是渺小的人类，天炎怎么可能看上他呢？  
“额……但是现在我在这监狱里也被困了好几百年啦，对手什么也早就不在意不想去寻找，所以说……如果你真的……”天炎说的话有点磕磕巴巴起来：“可是我现在其实也活不了几天了……”他将残忍的事实说出口：“我觉得你要不考虑找下其他人呢？”  
“我不想要其他人，我只想要你！”越耀渐渐听出天炎的意思，他不由急忙表露心迹道：“我喜欢你，想要和你在一起。”  
“可我活不久了啊……”天炎被对方直白的表白说得整张脸都泛红起来：“我也不觉得有什么值得你喜欢的……”  
“我……有一个办法……可以让你活下来……”这难道是传说中的心意相通？越耀见天炎有答应的迹象，便迫不及待地将他所看到玉简上的内容告知给天炎：“如果我们这样做的话，可以增加你的妖力，这样你就不会死了……如果你不会死的话，我们能成为恋人吗？”  
“唔……”等他注意到天炎看到整个玉简后露出一丝说不出的羞涩，他才意识到这样的进展或许对于刚发展恋情的他们来说有点太快了。  
在越耀心里，成为恋人是一件非常神圣又重要的事情，虽然性爱也是非常重要的，但最伟大的意义应该是相互理解相互陪伴，等一切水到渠成之后再考虑这样那样的事情，而现在他迫不及待地告知希望和对方发生关系，哪怕是一向沉稳的他也一并脸红起来。  
然而没有想到的，接下来跨出第一步的却是天炎：“那既然这是最后的办法……那就试试看吧。”他说完后望着阴暗冰冷的地窖，颇为不好意思地说：“对不起要在这种情况下做那种事情。”  
“才没有对不起呢！”越耀意识到对方首肯后便扑向他的怀中，之后便仰起头凑到天炎的嘴边道：“我可以吻你吗？”  
天炎脸上的红晕都泛到耳根子了，他似乎从未遇到会这么大胆的说出自己想法的雄性，或者该说是在这种情况下还敢向他表白并且提及用双修的办法缓解生命，已经相当不可思议吧。  
“嗯……”明明看上去人高马大的他，却在性事上相当被动，越耀只觉得眼前的天炎可爱极了，他将头整个凑过去，两人的嘴唇贴近在一起，仿佛初次品尝禁果的青涩少年那般，他们吻得如此小心翼翼。  
越耀原本以为经历了那么多事情，他甚至会对吻产生心理阴影，然而天炎吻起来的感觉却格外舒服，就像是最爱吃的棒冰，有股冰冰凉凉的滋味。  
“我想将舌头伸进去可以吗？”这恐怕是越耀第一次主动的性爱，他觉得自己就像是个毛头小子，迫不及待说出下一个要求。  
“唔……”天炎刚想张口答应可没有想到对方却迫不及待地将舌头伸了进来，并且手也渐渐往下摸着。  
对方的手指像是在自己冰冷的身体上点起了火焰，让原本因为失去妖力而失去知觉的肉体开始有血液流动，很快便一并发热起来。  
越耀并不清楚雌性妖怪到底会因为什么情况而情动，但先摸向他敏感的下体总是不会错的，于是他便遏制不住内心的欲望将手指伸向对方两腿之间。  
而刚在穴口的边缘徘徊，一股温热的液体就这样从天炎的身体里流出来，浇在越耀的手背上。  
“天炎……你好像湿了……”越耀小声地说。


	38. 第十二章

天炎听到这话，微微地颤抖一下，双腿却不由自主地靠上越耀的指尖，像是在帮助他更好地进入自己。于是第一根手指的插入基本上没有耗费越耀多少力气，对方的肉穴就跟含苞待放的花朵，只要轻微一触，就彻底为自己绽放了。  
男人的身体里比他的外面的肌肤要火热太多，仿佛所有的热量都蕴藏其中，不断有湿哒哒的淫水伴随着手指的伸入而往外流淌出来，很快就将越耀其他几根手指全然打湿。对于越耀来说，这是一次新奇的体验，就算他清楚地明白妖怪中的雌性虽然长得和人类男性差不多，不仅有阴茎也只有一个后穴，但他们同时也拥有和女性差不多的生殖结构，乳房，子宫，除了和传说中双性人相比少了一个女性专有的阴道，其他基本一致。  
越耀被迫与雨泽还有智者发生关系时，一心只把发生在身上的苟合当成是强奸行为，恐惧厌恶是一方面，更多的是他对于陌生身体的排斥，所以他根本不记得他们在什么情况下会有什么反应。  
而面对自己喜欢的天炎来说，他只想好好地让两人的初次体验能变得多舒服就有多舒服。  
不过天炎的反应……就是越耀没有和普通女性做过，但也好歹阅片无数，非常清楚女性会在什么情况下情动，可就越耀所知，并没有哪个女性会因为光是碰一碰就溢出成这样，于是他的动作开始变得缓慢，天炎的反应实在太让他手足无措了。  
最为重要的是，对方顶着非常男性化的脸，行为举止也十分爷们化，就算越耀不上下其手也可以深刻感受到对方身躯的强健与肌肉感，可现在强大得好像无人可击的天炎此时却因为自己的触碰而如同发情期的雌兽，不过拨弄两下子就往外不断流水，这份体验对于越耀来说是前所未有的，甚至给他一种从心而生的快感。  
越耀也说不出此时的自己究竟是感受，光是感受天炎的一举一动他就开始兴奋得难以自拔，或许该说任何男人在心爱人面前在这种情况下都无法忍住吧。  
征服强大的对象，让他在身下臣服，这是男性生来的本能，就算是越耀也不例外。  
于是他想要让眼前这个男人为自己露出更多的表情，征服欲望在心里澎湃，他便如此问：“天炎，你湿得好快，你看把我的手上都弄得黏糊糊的。”他说完就将原本深入对方 穴内的手指抽离出来，将滴落着透明黏液的手指凑到他脸边，这让原本还在强装镇定的天炎红透耳根，他轻声呢喃着：“越耀……唔……我身体里好难受，可以帮帮我吗……”  
“先躺下来好不好。”虽然就这么站着依靠墙边进行接下来的事情相当有一番风味，但对于两边都是初手来说未免太挑战自我。  
天炎听到越耀的要求后，便将最后一点妖力将黑暗的地窖完全点亮。然后在对方灼热的注视下将身上所有的遮盖物全都褪下后扔到一边，自己则躺下来让双腿分开，将私密处完全暴露给越耀看着。  
男人因为长期寻求强大的关系，皮肤是健康的小麦色显得相当结实，身材矫健，当躺在地上后可以清晰地看到那一层层厚实的肌肉正硬鼓鼓地隆起，再加上一头鲜艳的红发被凌乱地铺盖在地上，即使全身赤裸，也像是英武不凡的骑士。  
越耀见此再也忍不住地扑了上去，继续用双手开始玩弄他的阴茎与后穴。  
穴口在越耀的揉捏之下早就一张一合地不断滴落着淫水，甚至可以偶尔瞥见里面鲜红的肠肉，和天炎小麦色的肌肤形成强烈对比，这次他没有多犹豫地插入了自己的两根手指，在里面旋转揉捏起来。  
大概是和一根手指的温和截然相反，原本躺在地方的天炎被刺激得忍不住呜咽出声：“啊……那里……好棒……好舒服……”虽然他很清楚自己身为雌性拥有每月一次发情期的本质，但由于长期将注意力完全放在追求力量的上面，他根本没有自我安慰过几次，也并不知道被人光是插进手指搅动几下就能如此快乐。  
电流般的快感不断从身下传来，令人沉醉其中不能自拔，天炎甚至自己都没有注意到此时正在摇晃着屁股不断将自己完全送到男人的手上，让他更加方便地亵玩。  
为了寻找更多的快乐，天炎的双手也没有闲住，而是聪明地摸向自己隆起的胸膛，他的胸肌或者该说是乳房因为充分锻炼的关系，总是比普通雌性要庞大几分，他兴奋地揉着自己的双乳，没一会儿比肤色浅一些的肉粒就开始变得肿胀殷红，天炎的呼吸也不禁加促起来：“嗯……啊……好棒……”  
见他揉捏得双乳如此熟门熟巧，越耀心生出几分想要品尝的欲望：“天炎，你的胸膛……”  
“如果一旦怀孕的话，乳房会膨胀起来。”天炎脸红地解释：“所以现在要多多揉捏，不然容易胀痛。”  
“那我来帮帮你好了。”越耀见他捏着乳头就性奋成这幅模样，不由起了坏心眼，先是松开上下套弄他阴茎的手，再是将后穴里开拓空间的手指也一边离开，将两只都沾有对方淫液的手掌摸向对方的胸膛。  
对方的胸脯和正常人类女性完全不一样，虽然不是特别坚硬，但也不是很柔软，不过手感却相当好，越耀像是玩弄新鲜玩具那般蹂躏了一番后，便忍不住弯下脑袋伸出舌头开始舔弄对方两颗圆润硕大的乳头。  
“啊嗯……不要……”第一次舔乳的行为很快便让天炎意识到自己摸和别人触碰是什么区别了，越耀不用轻微的用尖锐的虎牙上下刮蹭几下，他便浑身抖得厉害，双腿就跟面条般软下来，而越耀则像是被鼓励地开始对其中一颗又吸又嘬，天炎便淫荡地浪叫起来：“啊啊啊……好棒……要被吸破了……”  
“你是更喜欢疼痛吗？”越耀见他这样的反应便心里有了数：如果是温柔的对待，天炎只会哼哼几句，而如果是略带伤害的刺激，他会彻底爽飞。  
冲着这点，他便将两颗乳头拼命吸咬起来，甚至还用舌头抵住对方敏感的奶孔位置，时不时还用上下两排牙齿进行摩擦。  
多来几下后，天炎便不断发出求饶的声音。


	39. 第十三章

当越耀在玩弄天炎的双乳时，天炎的右手则摸着他自己的肉棒，兴奋地上下套弄着，雌性妖怪的生殖器虽然可以正常男性那般勃起并且射精，但说实话他们并没有让女性或者雌性怀孕的能力，他们的阴茎，不过是更好地释放性欲的工具。  
他几乎是无师自通地便将左手手指移动到自己的穴口，在外面的褶皱部分轻轻按压几下，便毫不犹豫地插了进去。“啊啊……好棒……”他发出一声沉重的呻吟，然后让自己的手指开始发挥它们的作用，在饥渴的肉穴里疯狂抽插起来，因为妖怪的手指要比人类纤长不少，甚至上面还能根据自己的要求形成凹凸不平的硬物，于是天炎将手指插入后便让手指伸长，并且指腹上长出颗粒物，让那炙热柔软的穴壁紧紧吸住他的手指，而他则开始探索般地玩弄起起来。  
一旦有异物插入，甬道便开始自主地蠕动起来，如同自己拥有生命力那般，很快地，天炎便找到属于自己身体里的敏感点，没多想的他以为会和其他部位给自己的感受差不多，然而就当他伸长自己的手指猛地往里面撞去。  
他便仿佛不能承受般地全身抽搐一下，发出一声满足的叫声：“啊……唔啊……！”  
属于他的初次高潮就这样到来了，后穴里被指尖这么一戳而涌出大量的淫液，就连翘起在双腿间的肉棒也刺激得喷射出一道白液。  
而伏在他身旁的越耀自然是注意到他的突然高潮，他见天炎居然自己玩起自己来，就知道刚才的他太过于沉迷对方的双乳给有给他其他安慰，这可是身为恋人的实则。  
“天炎，舒服吗？刚才……”越耀见对方被刺激得眼眶都红了，不由凑过去如此问：“你好像爽到都射精了。”  
“嗯……”天炎原本只想让空虚的身体得到抚慰，没有想到居然能刺激成这样，他不由尴尬地想要解释：“其实我……”  
“想不想要更大的填满它？”越耀说出让他拒绝不了的提议。  
“想……”天炎对于性事来说完全是初哥，但还是忠诚地说出自己的感受：“求你给我吧。”  
越耀松开舔弄对方双乳的舌头，将视线转移到现在。  
现在男人下半身基本上都被黏糊糊的液体覆盖了，乳白色的精液和透明的肠液交织在一起，到处飞溅到大腿、小腹和地上，到处都是斑斑点点。这种仿佛只会出现在小黄书里的内容真实发生在眼前后，越耀只想彻底将眼前的男人完全拆穿入肚。  
于是他不想多犹豫地将外裤脱下，将早就血脉怒张的肉棒从里面掏出来，将其抵在对方早就湿得不成样子的肉穴口。“哈……”当那往外散发着热气的性器抵住穴口的褶皱处时，天炎有些紧张地绷起身子，毕竟男性的性器和几根手指的大小还是差距很大的，他能让对方完全进入吗？  
越耀见他紧张地双腿绷得紧紧的，便伸手又揉捏了一番他的肉穴，发现里面早就湿润得随时准备好了，便低声安慰他：“不要怕，进去只是一瞬间的事情。”  
“嗯。”天炎咬紧嘴唇，刚试图放松，下秒就因为对方完全的进入而被刺激得仰起头发出尖叫声：“咿咿呀呀——！”  
越耀原本也不想完全就插进去，可他没有想到天炎的身体实在太棒了，当他只是进入一个龟头时，那柔嫩的肉壁就已经会紧紧地将它吸住，而当他自己开始深入时，这销魂小洞开始自己收缩，让他遏制不住发了狠握住天炎的腰，猛地一插到底。  
这是和别人主动让自己上截然不同的感受，在捅入的瞬间，强烈的征服感让他感觉身下那高大威猛的男人已经成为自己性器的奴隶，只要自己抽插几下，对方就会如同母狗般不断往下流着水。  
而天炎此时的表现确实是这样，他感觉到自己紧致的肉壁已经被身上的越耀完全撑开了，就连褶皱都被顶得完全平坦，而伴随着阳具疯狂进出而带来的快感后，让他很快便忘却了原本的不适，就连进入那刻时的疼痛也将让他更加兴奋起来。  
“嗯啊……啊啊啊……好棒……插到最里面了……呜呜……”天炎在越耀身下一边摇着脑袋一边说出放浪的话语：“好深……插得我好舒服……”  
而初次体会到自己欢爱快乐的越耀觉得这世间上已经没有比天炎更加棒的身体了，那滑嫩被淫水溢满的肉穴仿佛是紧紧的套子，每次自己捅开对方的肉壁时，就会紧紧得依附上来，将他庞大的性器完全包裹，四面八方地给予他挤压感，仿佛试图榨干他的精液。  
挤压感很快便从性器传达至大脑，想要得到更多快感的越耀开始猛烈地撞击起对方的下半身，每次捅入都仿佛插进最深的地方，甚至偶尔还擦过天炎身体里的敏感点，而隐藏在最深处的前列腺位置就像是某种加强的开关，每次戳到就换来天炎一阵阵强烈的颤抖，全身瘫痪，酥麻的电流不断从脑部神经沿着就脊椎往下乱窜着，爽得他连脚趾都蜷曲成一团。“呜呜……不要了……受不住了……要射了……”在越耀连续攻势他的前列腺之后，天炎便呜咽着达到高潮。  
“哈……哈……”就算阴茎不是用于繁衍后代的，连续两次的高潮并射精行为还是让天炎忍不住喘息起来，令人窒息的快感并没有因此结束，因为越耀正在努力地将男根完全挤入他的身体，利用抽插的幅度，直到自己的两颗鼓鼓的阴囊与对方的臀部相撞，他达到了前所未有的深度，让巨大的龟头正好撬开薄薄的子宫口，并且抵住那更为狭窄的地方。  
“啊啊啊……不要……顶进子宫了……咿呀呀……要死了……”天炎没有想到这个地方比刚才按摩前列腺还要刺激百倍，如果说刚才如同全身乱窜电流到处酥麻的话，那么现在一定是前所未有的新巅峰，如同烟花爆炸般砰地在脑子里迸射开，直接让他大脑一片空白，眼神都涣散了，无力地紧紧抓住地面，眼看就要到达第三次高潮，而越耀在此时则是低吼一声，用自己的胯顶住对方的臀部，将早就准备好的浓精射了进去。  
“咿咿呀呀……呜呜……要死了……”明明是快要濒临第三次快感却又被对方内射进子宫里这一行为而再次被迫提前感受第四次登顶，天炎的双腿无力地弯曲又踢蹬，后穴绞动得更加紧致，之后便有好几股股热乎乎的湿液浇灌在越耀的阳具上，止都止不住。  
天炎意乱情迷地大张着嘴，来不及吞咽的口水就顺着嘴角往外流出，而越耀却被对方强烈反应搅得的是鼓胀的囊袋再次收缩，他强行忍住喷发的欲望，先抽插几下后才再次将精液如同喷射水枪般射给他，这些精液完全都注入对方的子宫里，很快便让天炎的小腹微隆出一小块。天炎被他射得整个人都快丧失灵魂，不断尖叫全身痉挛，肏得他完全只是依靠肉穴的高潮而潮吹不止了。  
“啊……哈……”等感受到精液满满地在身体里，天炎涣散的眼神突然开始慢慢凝聚，他瘫软的身体也逐渐恢复知觉，他知道这正是他妖力恢复的象征，而他的脸色也比之前越耀看到时好转不少。  
越耀不由惊喜地说：“看来这双修真的是相当有用啊！”


End file.
